DIARY
by BryanTrevorKim
Summary: Aku adalah Kim Kibum, Hobby ku adalah menulis, menulis apa saja, Fic, cerpen bahkan Diary. Dan ini lah Diary ku ! / SIBUM FF / Yaoi / COME BACK ! / DIARY - OCTOBER Finally UPDATEEEE ! Review Ne !
1. January

"**Diary - January"**

Cast :

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Other cast :

Super Junior other member

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Rating : PG 17

Length : Oneshoot (ShortFic)

Summary : Aku adalah Kim Kibum, Hobby ku adalah menulis, menulis apa saja, Fic, cerpen bahkan Diary. Dan ini lah Diary ku !

Disclaimer : semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik para ELF, kecuali SNOW WHITE saya si Yangban Kim Kibum , dia milik saya.. wkwk

Author : Dewi Destria Putri

Note By Author : FF ini adalah FF drable, tapi entah Fic ini bisa dibilang drable atau tidak. Karena saya sendiri bingung. Tapi Jika reader berminat, saya akan melanjutkan hingga Diary (Desember) nantinya. Berminat ?

.

.

.

*Kibum Pov*

Hai perkenal kan nama ku Kim Kibum , namja berusia 17 tahun. Aku orang korea, tapi kini tinggal di California Amerika bersama kedua orang tua ku yang di tugas kan di sana.

Hobby ku mungkin agak berlainan dengan namja namja yang lainnya yang suka sekali dengan olahraga, aku berbeda karena aku sangat suka menulis, entah menulis apa saja. Cerpen, Fic, Novel bahkan Diary sekalipun.

Dan ini adalah Diary Ku.

* * *

**Diary – January**

* * *

California , 2012/01/01 Sunday

_Akhirnya Hubungan yang sudah aku pertahankan selama 1 tahun belakangan ini kandas juga. Tapi semoga ini yang terbaik untuk dirinya, karena aku tak yakin dia mau bahkan bisa menunggu ku di sini sendirian._

**_Kibum Kim_**

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

January, 01, 2012

Bunyi kembang api terus terdengar sahut menyahut, dan keceriaan menyelimuti semua orang yang sedang berbahagia merayakan pergantian tahun kini, tidak terkecuali murid murid Santa Monica High School yang mengadakan pesta akhir tahun kini.

Semua nya larut dengan pesta yang di adakan sekolah tersebut, terkecuali dua orang yang kini hanya berdiri terdiam dengan memegang segelas cola di tepi ruangan yang kini bising dengan suara terompet bahkan nyanyian.

"kalau ingin diam saja lebih baik kita pulang Kibum" ujar seseorang wanita yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari dua orang yang terdiam di tepi ruangan tersebut, laki laki yang dipanggil dengan nama Kibum itu kini menatap wanita itu dengan perasaan gugup. "jangan" cegah Kibum ketika wanita itu berniat beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kibum mengambil gelas di tangan wanita itu, dan kemudian menaruh gelas nya dan gelas wanita itu ke atas meja, dan dalam sekejab, Kibum sudah menarik tangan wanita itu keluar dari aula sekolah itu.

Wanita itu hanya bisa terdiam, ketika laki laki yang berstatus kan sebagai kekasih nya ini menarik tangannya. "untuk apa kesini" akhirnya pertanyaan kini terlontar dari bibir sang gadis ketika melihat Kibum membawa nya ke taman sekolah mereka.

"aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu Jeniffer" ujar Kibum mencoba menutup kegugupannya, pasal nya wanita dihadapannya kini terkenal dengan kegalakannya, dan dia tak ingin menjadi bahan omelan bahkan tempat untuk menyalurkan kemarahan gadis nya ini nantinya ketika Kibum mengutarakan apa yang mau di ucapkannya itu.

Jenniffer mengerutkan keningnya bingung, diraih nya tangan Kibum, mencoba membuat Kibum menatap dirinya "Ada apa ?" tanyanya lembut.

Kibum menelan ludahnya takut takut mendengar Jennier sudah berucap lembut seperti ini, tanda nya wanita di hadapannya ini sudah tak ingin bermain main, dia ingin langsung diinti nya saja.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea bersama keluarga ku, dan meneruskan sekolah ku disana"

Akhirnya terucap sudah apa yang mengganjal di hatinya selama seminggu belakangan ini. Seminggu lalu ayahnya memberi tahu dia sekeluarga akan kembali ke negeri nya yang tak pernah dia menginjakkan kaki nya sekalipun ke sana, dan itu berhasil membuat Kibum pusing selama seminggu ini untuk memberi tahukannya kepada gadis ini, pasalnya gadis ini sungguh tak pernah ingin Kibum putuskan.

"Oh jadi kau mau minta putus dengan Ku Kibum ?" tanya jennifer dingin, sehingga membuat Kibum 2 kali lipat lebih takut kini, dia memundurkan langkahnya selangkah, mencoba menjaga jaga kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi nantinya.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan itu maksud ku jennifer" Kibum ketakutan sendiri kini. "aku Cuma ingin memberitahukannya saja, kita bisa kok tetap menjadi kekasih" ucap Kibum gugup dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Kau gilaa..." Kibum terdiam mendengar ucapan Jennifer barusan. "Kau pikir aku mau menunggu sendirian di sini, sedangkan kau di korea, itu tidak mungkin Kim" Kibum makin terkejut mendengar ucapan Jenniffer barusan, matanya sipitnya bahkan membulat saking terkejutnya.

"Jennifer"

Sebuah panggilan menyadarkan Kibum dari keterjutannya, dia melihat dari kejauhan laki laki bule, teman sekelas nya yang bernama Steve yang ternyata memanggil nama kekasih nya itu. "baik kita putus, aku juga sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Steve beberapa bulan belakangan ini" ucap Jennifer dengan mudah.

Kibum hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya kaget melihat Jennifer meninggalkannya, dan menghampiri Steve yang menunggu nya, bahkan Kibum lebih terkejut melihat Jennifer dicium oleh laki laki itu.

Dan betapa Kibum meras sangat bodoh dirinya saat itu.

Dia yang bermaksud meninggalkan wanita itu, tapi kini dia yang malah ditinggalkan wanita itu. Ohh betapa bodoh nya kau Kim Kibum.

* * *

Seoul, 2012/01/03 Tuesday

_Hari pertama ku di sekolah SM High School, sekolah khusus laki laki._

_Kesan ku pertama kali, sekolah ini sungguh besar, jauh lebih besar dibandingkan sekolah ku di California dulu._

_Dan betapa Sial nya aku, tepat di hari pertama ku disekolah ini, aku sudah dipermalukan oleh salah satu murid disini, dan kesialan ku bertambah ketika tahu laki laki yang mempermalukan ku itu adalah kekasih teman pertama ku di kelas._

_Ahh apa hubungan sesama jenis disekolah ini biasa yah, karena aku melihat murid murid disana juga banyak yang punya hubungan sesama jenis seperti itu._

_Ahh aku tidak perduli, yang penting aku masih punya urusan dengan laki laki menyebalkan itu, akan ku buat kau menyesal membuat ku malu._

_Awas Kau **CHOI SIWON**_

**Kim Kibum**

* * *

*Real Story / author Pov*

January , 03 , 2012

Kibum berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah baru nya, dia melihat beberapa orang murid yang mengenakan seragam sama dengan nya kini berlarian memasuki gerbang. Kibum tahu murid murid itu terlambat, tapi dia tetap tak perduli, dia kan masih baru disini, jadi pasti tidak akan masalah jika dia terlambat.

Setidaknya itu lah yang Kibum putuskan saat ini.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya santai berjalan di tepi lapangan yang kini sedang ramai karena ada kelas yang sedang melakukan pelajaran olah raga, tapi baru dia berniat meninggalkan lapangan ini, tiba tiba sesuatu terjadi padanya.

BBUAKKKKK

Kibum terhempas ke tepi lapangan ketika sebuah bola menyapa nya kepala na 'Lembut' sehingga membuat dia terjatuh dengan tidak elit seperti sekarang ini. Dan dalam sekejab terdengar sudah suara tawa menggelegar yang bisa dipastikan berasal dari orang orang yang berada disana.

"HAHHAHAHAAAAAA"

Kibum mengusap usap kan kepalanya yang kini pening akibat hantaman bola biadap dikepalanya tadi itu, Kibum sungguh mengutuk siapa saja yang berabi berbuat itu kepada dirinya.

Dan seketika itu matanya menatap salah satu murid menghampiri dirinya yang masih terduduk di tanah, dan ketika murid itu sampai di hadapannya, murid itu mengambil bola yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Kibum terjatuh. "makannya kalau berjalan hati hati bocah !"

Demi neptunus, bahkan demi ayah ibu nya sendiri, siapa murid dihadapannya ini sehingga berani berani meledek dirinya, bahkan murid itu tertawa sebentar dan juga mengacak acak rambut Kibum gemas . dan setelah nya, tanpa minta maaf, murid kurang ajar itu kini malah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"yaa cepat lanjutkan" suara yang lain membangunkan Kibum dari rasa emosi nya yang kini entah kenapa membuncah melihat murid yang dia yakini menjadi pelaku terjatuhnya Kibum akibat hantaman bola basket sialan itu kini malah melanjutkan bermain bola basket dengan riang nya kini bersama teman teman lainnya.

"Murid baru" seseorang yang berteriak tadi kini menghampiri Kibum yang beranjak bangun sambil membersihkan debu debu yang mengotori seragam baru nya itu, Kibum melihat seseorang pria dewasa ada dihadapannya dengan baju olahraga santai kini.

"kau murid baru kan ?" tanya laki laki yang Kibum kira salah satu guru di sekolah baru nya ini. Kibum mengangguk dengan cemberut, sungguh dia masih menaruh amarah kepada murid menyebalkan itu, seandainya dia bukan murid baru, dan dia tak mau membuat keributan di hari pertama nya, dia sudah memukul laki laki kelebihan tinggi itu tadi.

"baiklah, ikut dengan ku, aku akan mengantarkan mu ke kelas mu" seru guru nya itu. Kini Kibum hanya berjalan di belakang guru nya mengikuti kemana langkah guru nya tersebut mengantar dirinya ke kelas baru nya itu. Langkah Kibum terhenti ketika melihat guru nya itu juga berhenti, dia menatap sebuah palang kayu yang tergantung diatas pintu kelas itu.

2-3

Ahh ternyata kelas ini lah kelas yang akan menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu nanti, Kibum masih terdiam hingga guru nya itu menarik dirinya masuk bersama nya ke kelas tersebut.

Baru dia memasuki kelas itu, kelas itu langsung menjadi berisik kini, bagaimana tidak, murid murid dikelas ini sudah mendengar desas desus kalau ada murid baru dari Amerika, dan dengan seketika Kibum masuk kelas itu langsung berisik seperti saat ini.

Kibum hanya terdiam mendengar guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas ini berbicara mengenalkan dirinya, mata nya sibuk mengedarkan pandangan di kelas nya baru nya kini, dan dia tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya kini.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Je iReumeun Kim Kibum imnida"

.

.

.

"Sungmin ssi, mau menemani ku berkeliling ? aku masih belum tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini, sekolah ini sungguh besar ternyata"

Setelah tadi keributan di saat Kibum masuk ke kelas ini, Kibum memutuskan duduk di samping seorang laki laki yang menarik perhatiannya, sepertinya laki laki ini baik, dan dia menjadi teman pertama Kibum di kelas ini.

Murid yang bernama Sungmin itu menoleh ke arah Kibum , berniat ingin menyetujui permintaan Kibum, tapi sebuah lengkingan keras langsung terdengar kini. "Minnieee Chagiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Mata Kibum membulat terkejut ketika dia melihat seseorang yang suara nya membuat kegaduhan di saat istirahat seperti ini kini berjalan dengan senyum mengembang menghampiri Sungmin yang tadi dia panggil itu.

"KKAUUUUUU"

Kibum menunjuk laki laki yang ternyata membuat Kibum malu setengah mati dan membuat kepala Kibum sakit tadi itu kini yang ternyata memanggil teman pertama Kibum itu. Dan matanya makin membulat kaget ketika laki laki itu tak memperdulikan Kibum dan malah mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan santai nya. "Sayang... ayo makan siang"

Sungguh kepala Kibum rasa nya pusing saat itu juga, dua laki laki di hadapannya ini ternyata GAY, Oh No ! sepertinya kedua orang tua nya salah memilihkan sekolah untuknya.

"Mian sayanng... aku harus menemani teman baru ku untuk berkeliling, dia belum tahu tentang sekolah ini" Kibum rasa nya ingin pingsan kini melihat Sungmin berucap manja bahkan memeluk laki laki dan membalas ciuman yang sempat dilayangkan laki laki itu tadi.

"Bocah ini" laki laki itu menunjuk Kibum dengan jari telunjukknya itu sehingga membuat Kibum menatap laki laki itu tajam, "Iya sayang, nama nya Kim Kibum, dia pindahan dari Amerika sayang, aku hebat kan punya teman dari Amerika" Sungmin lagi lagi berucap manja.

Di Amerika dulu, tak pernah ada yang berucap dengan nada yang menurut Kibum menjijikan itu, dan kini dengan berat hati sepertinya Kibum harus membiasakan dengan ini semua.

"Kibummie, kenalkan ini kekasih ku, nama nya Choi Siwon" tangan Siwon diarahkan oleh Sungmin agar bersalaman dengan Kibum, dan sepertinya Kibum masih menaruh dendam, buktinya dia hanya membalas uluran tangan Siwon kilat.

Kibum menarik tangan Sungmin, agar Sungmin mendekat ke dirinya. "ka..kalian gay ?" tanya Kibum takut takut, mendengar pertanyaan Kibum tadi membuat sungmin malah tersenyum, "Iya, apa kau tidak sadar hampir semua laki laki disini adalah gay, kau taidak melihat sejak tadi banyak yang berciuman disini"

Dan saat itu juga Kibum pingsan di tempat, Orang tua nya memang benar benar SALAH memilihkan sekolah untuknya.

* * *

Seoul , 2012/01/10 Tuesday

_CHOI SIWON_

_Sungguh rasa nya aku muak melihat laki laki itu._

_Apa dia tidak punya kerjaan lain selain berkomplot dengan teman temannya untuk menjahili ku._

_Jika membunuh itu tidak dilarang, rasa nya aku ingin membunuh Laki laki itu._

**_KIM KIBUM_**

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

January , 10 , 2012

Kibum terdiam emosi, sungguh dia marah kini, baru 1 minggu dia bersekolah disini, tapi dirinya terus di jahili murid murid lainnya, dan itu hampir setiap hari, selama satu minggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon yang melakukannya.

Choi Siwon, salah satu anak penyumbang terbesar sekolah ini, dan Choi Siwon yang adalah murid yang entah mengapa terasa begitu terhibur setiap menjahili Murid baru ini.

"Aku minta maaf Kibummie, Siwon memang seperti itu, dia sangat usil, tapi entah mengapa kini sikap usil nya bertambah jadi, aku minta maaf Kibummie" Kibum menghela nafas nya lelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin kini, setiap hari nya Sungmin selalu meminta maaf atas tindak tanduk Siwon yang menurut Kibum sungguh kurang ajar itu. Seandai nya bukan Sungmin yang meminta maaf, rasa nya sejak hari pertama Kibum sudah membalas semua perbuatan Siwon tersebut.

"Sudahlah"

Kibum tak berucap lagi, dia mengambil sebuah gunting kecil dari tas nya, dan kemudian berjalan ke depan kelas nya, lagi lagi dia menghela nafas ketika harus bersabar menerima perbuatan konyol Siwon itu.

Bagaimana Kibum tidak marah, kini dia melihat bangku nya kini tergantung terikat tali dan tergantung di samping papan tulis, apalagi kini di papan tulis penuh dengan ejekan yang dilayangkan Siwon untuknya.

Dengan dibantu Sungmin, menghapus bersih papan tulis itu, dan kemudian menurunkan bangku nya sebelum jam pertama sekolah dimulai. Dan setelah itu Kibum terus menerus menghela nafas lelah, padahal baru pagi pagi, tapi tenaga nya sudah terkuras banyak untuk memendam emosi ke Siwon.

Rasa nya memang hidup nya tidak seindah dulu lagi .

* * *

Seoul , 2012/01/19 Thursday

_Aku sepertinya mulai gila_

_Sungguh ini diluar dari pemikiran ku._

_Seseorang pria MENCIUM BIBIR ku, Seorang pria ! dan aku tidak marah !_

_Oh Tuhan apa aku mulai sama seperti teman teman ku itu._

**_Kim Kibum_**

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

January , 19 , 2012

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil mengaduk aduk makan siang yang entah mengapa tidak membuat nya tergugah untuk makan kini.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Siwon kini ada dihadapannya, dan terus menertawai dirinya dengan tawa yang menurut Kibum sungguh membuat dirinya muak, dan rasa nya ingin menyumpal mulut joker itu dengan garpu dan sendok yang kini dia pegang.

Jika bukan permintaan Sungmin, dia takkan pernah mau makan satu meja dengan laki laki yang bahkan melihat wajahnya dari jarak jauh saja sudah membuatnya emosi berkepanjanga. Tapi dia sial kini, dia bahkan duduk berhadap hadapan dengan Siwon, rasanya memang tuhan masih ingin membuatnya tersiksa sepertinya.

"Kibummie jangan cemberut terus dong" lagi lagi Sungmin menggunakan jurus andalannya, yaitu dengan aegyo maut yang sungguh membuat Kibum kini terbiasa kini. "iya jangan cemberut dong Kibummie..." Siwon ikut ikutan sekarang.

"jangan ikut campur Choi Siwon" Kibum berucap dingin sambil membuang pandangannya menatap yang lain, tapi itu justru membuat tawa Siwon keluar kini. Kibum menutup telinga berusaha agar tidak mendengar suara tawa Siwon yang rasa nya seperti lagu kematian untuknya itu.

"DONGHAEEEEEE"

Kibum tersentak kaget ketika Sungmin berteriak di tengah ramai nya kantin sekolah nya itu, Kibum mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin kini. Sepertinya Sungmin memanggil teman nya kini.

"dari pada kau cemburu dengan ku dan Siwon terus, aku akan mengenalkan mu dengan teman ku" ujar Sungmin ketika teman nya yang bernama Donghae itu kini berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Ohh apa dia tak salah dengar barusan, dirinya Cemburu dengan Siwon. Memang kiamat sudah semakin dekat kini, pasalnya tidak ada kata cemburu di kamus Kibum, apalagi untuk Siwon.

Setidaknya itu lah yang dipikirkan Kibum yang sedang emosi kini.

"Donghae, perkenalkan ini teman baru ku, namanya Kim Kibum, dia tampan Kan ?"

Belum sempat laki laki yang bernama Donghae itu duduk, Sungmin sudah memberondongnya dengan kalimat yang tidak penting.

Donghae duduk di samping Kibum dan kini menatap Kibum dengan seksama, sepertinya dia pernah melihat Kibum. Tapi baru sebentar dia kebingungan, dia langsung menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "ahh kau anak baru yang pernah terkena hantaman bola Siwon kan ?" Donghae berucap semangat ketika dia mengingat nya.

Rasa nya Kibum ingin membenturkan kepalanya keras keras di meja kantin ini, kenapa sih semua orang tahu tentang insiden memalukan itu, dan itu membuat Kibum menatap Siwon tajam yang kini sedang menahan tawa nya akibat ucapan polos temannya itu.

"sudah sudah, jangan diingatkan lagi Donghae ya..." Sungmin berucap pelan, tidak enak juga dengan Kibum, pasalnya pacar nya sendiri lah yang mengakibatkan ini semua.

Donghae mengerjabkan mata nya beberapa kali, menatap Kibum kagum. Siapa yang tak kagum, untuk ukuran pria , Kibum sungguh tampan, walau dengan terpaksa dia harus berucap jujur kalau memang tak setampan Siwon sih.

Donghae mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan itu membuat Kibum mengerenyitkan kening nya bingung "Kau Kibum kan, perkenalkan aku Donghae" ucap Donghae riang.

Kibum menatap Sungmin sekilas, dan lalu membalas uluran tangan Donghae. "Aku Kim Kibum, salam kenal" jawab Kibum pelan, dia ternyata juga kini memperhatikan pahatan indah milih tuhan yang kini ada di sampingnya, sungguh menurut Kibum, Donghae itu menakjubkan, tampan, tapi terlihat polos juga.

Chuuuu

Genggaman tangan Kibum dan Donghae terlepas ketika merasakan sebuah bibir basah mengecup bibir nya, dan itu bibir lembut milik Donghae. Mata Kibum membulat terkejut, dan dalam sekejab juga...

Brruuakkkkk

Kibum pingsan seketika di tempat setelah Donghae menciumnya, tubuhnya terhempas ke meja.

"KIBUMMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

* * *

Seoul, 2012/ 01 / 26 Thursday

_Dihukum !_

_Semua ini karena makhluk menyebalkan bernama CHOI SIWON_

_Tapi tidak apa apa, akhirnya dendam ku terbalaskan sudah._

_Hahhaa_

**_Kim Kibum_**

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

January , 26 , 2012

Bbrruuakkkkk

Kembali Lagi, seorang Kim Kibum kini terjatuh tidak elit dengan wajah menyentuh licinnya lantai kamar mandi, dan dengan bokong yang sepertinya menantang pelaku yang membuat Kim Kibum terjatuh di kamar mandi itu untuk menendang bokong yang sejujur nya tampak ... eehmmm seksi itu.

Kibum menggeram marah, dia bangkit dari lantai, dan kini emosi nya meluap luap ketika melihat Siwon yang kini keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik pintu kamar mandi itu tertawa cengengesan.

"CHOI... SI... WONNNN"

Kibum lagi dan lagi menggeram marah, sungguh kesabarannya sudah habis sudah kini, dan dalam sekejab di tarik nya tubuh Siwon mendekat dan lalu dihempaskan tubuh besar itu ke tembok.

BBBUUAKKK

Kibum meninju perut Siwon dengan sangat kencang kini. "Ini untuk kepala ku yang pusing akibat hantaman bola sial mu itu"

BBUUAKKKk

"Ini untuk Hidung ku yang berdarah akibat kau mendorong ku ke pintu"

BBUUUAKKK

"Ini untuk tangan ku yang membengkak karena kau memasukkan lebah ke tas ku"

BBUUUAKKK

"Ini untuk Perut ku yang sakit karena kau menaruh obat pencuci perut ke makanan ku"

Kibum terus memukul tubuh Siwon dengan kencang, membalas satu persatu kejahilan yang Siwon lakukan padanya. Sedangkan Siwon kini hanya terdiam terkejut, tak disangka nya Kim Kibum yang dia kira lemah karena tak pernah membalas sedikitpun kejahilan yang dirinya lakukan itu kepada Kibum ternyata mempunya tenaga yang cukup kuat juga.

Tapi itu tak bertahan lama.

Siwon menarik tangan Kibum, menahan pukulan yang terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga Siwon membalik posisi, kini Kibum lah yang terhimpit di tembok. Siwon menarik kerah kemeja Kibum, dan bersiap meninju wajah putih Kibum.

"CHOI SIWONNNNNN"

Siwon memberhentikan tinju yang hampir saja mendarat di wajah mulus Kibum, mata nya kini menoleh melihat banyak orang sudah berkumpul di depan Toilet, dan Siwon meyakini pasti mereka melihat semua keributan tadi sebelumnya.

"CHOI SIWONNN KIM KIBUMMMMM ! KALIAN DIHUKUMM LARI DI LAPANGAN SEBANYAK 100 PUTARANNNNN"

* * *

**DIARY – JANUARY**

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC or END**

**Keep Review !**


	2. February

"**Diary - February"**

Cast :

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Other cast :

Super Junior other member

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Rating : PG 17

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Aku adalah Kim Kibum, Hobby ku adalah menulis, menulis apa saja, Fic, cerpen bahkan Diary. Dan ini lah Diary ku !

Disclaimer : semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik para ELF, kecuali SNOW WHITE saya si Yangban Kim Kibum , dia milik saya.. wkwk

Author : Dewi Destria Putri

Note By Author : Jika reader berminat, saya akan melanjutkan hingga Diary (Desember) nantinya. Berminat ?

.

.

.

*Kibum Pov*

Hai perkenal kan nama ku Kim Kibum , namja berusia 17 tahun. Aku orang korea, tapi kini tinggal di California Amerika bersama kedua orang tua ku yang di tugas kan di sana.

Hobby ku mungkin agak berlainan dengan namja namja yang lainnya yang suka sekali dengan olahraga, aku berbeda karena aku sangat suka menulis, entah menulis apa saja. Cerpen, Fic, Novel bahkan Diary sekalipun.

Dan ini adalah Diary Ku.

* * *

.

**::Diary – February::**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/02/01 Wednesday

_Sekolah Digemparkan karena sebuah berita._

_Dan kalian tahu apa ? Choi Siwon putus dengan Lee Sungmin._

_Seharus nya aku malah bahagia melihat dia menderita._

_Tapi kenapa malah aku menghabiskan hari ku dengan Lelaki itu._

_Dan itu hanya BERDUA saja._

_Mimpi buruk apa aku semalam !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

February, 01 , 2012

.

'Pssttt psssttt'

'Pssstt psssttt'

Sungguh Kibum benar benar terganggu, baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam sekolah 'tercinta nya ' ini, dia disambut dengan bisikan murid murid sekolah. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar nya, dan dia hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat begitu banyak orang yang berkumpul dan sepertinya sedang bergosip.

Ohh Tuhan !

Kenapa laki laki di sekolah ini tak ada yang beres. Kalau bukan Gay pasti mereka suka bergosip layak nya Ibu Ibu arisan. Dan itu sungguh membuat Kibum pusing, hidup nya jadi tak beres seperti ini sejak dia sekolah disini.

Kibum berniat melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan kerumunan laki laki yang sedang bergosip, tapi ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah nama terucap dari bibir sekumpulan orang yang bergosip itu, niat nya langsung buyar begitu saja. Dan kini entah ada angin apa, Kibum malah mendekati mereka dan menarik tangan salah satu dari mereka yang Kibum kenal.

"ada apa sebenarnya ?"

Kibum bertanya, penasaran juga jadi dirinya kini, dan sepertinya seorang Kim Kibum kini harus menarik ucapan nya barusan, karena nyata nya dia malah juga turut hanyut di acara gosip tersebut.

Teman sekelas Kibum itu terdiam, dan lalu tersenyum kepada Kibum, "Kau pasti senang mendengar cerita ini" ujar temannya itu, dan itu berhasil mengundang perhatian dari beberapa yang lainnya, pasalnya satu sekolah kini sudah tahu jelas bagaimana Hubungan sangat buruk nya Siwon dan Kibum.

"Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin putus !"

Kibum tersentak kaget mendengar nya, ada angin apa mereka bisa putus, sepertinya kemarin dia masih melihat hubungan kedua insan sejenis itu masih baik baik saja, kenapa kini malah tersebar gosip seperti ini.

"Kau Bohong !" Ujar Kibum tak percaya.

"Sungguh, aku juga heran, tak biasa nya Siwon seperti ini, kau tahu kan dia itu PlayBoy, tapi apa kah kau tahu sekarang ? Siwon bahkan berteriak pada semua nya, dan melarang semua nya memasuki Ruang serbaguna, dari yang aku dengar, dia menangis disana"

Ohh ini makin tak masuk akal, seorang Choi Siwon menangis, ini tak mungkin, ini benar benar gosip murahan, seorang Choi Siwon yang terkenal suka bergonta ganti pacar kenapa bisa menangis hanya karena seorang Lee Sungmin. Siapa pun takkan ada yang percaya gosip ini.

Kibum kembali menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, karena ini memang sukar sekali untuk dipercaya, seorang Choi Siwon menangis "itu tidak mungkin".

Temannya itu sepertinya gemas dengan sosok Kibum sang teman baru mereka itu, pasalnya sudah berulang kali Kibum menyangka mereka bohong. "kalau kau tak percaya, lihat saja ke Ruang serba guna" menyerah juga temannya itu, mereka pun meninggalkan Kibum karena merasa Kibum sepertinya bukan salah satu teman yang asyik untuk di ajak bergosip, ckck

"ahh buat apa aku pedulikan yah !" Kibum baru tersadar kini kalau sejak tadi dia malah memikirkan laki laki yang membuatnya dihukum minggu lalu itu.

Kibum berjalan santai menuju ke kelas nya, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya masih tertuju dengan ucapan teman kelas nya itu, dan tanpa disangka dan disadari, langkah Kibum berbalik tujuan, dan disini lah dia sekarang...

'Ruang serba Guna'

Ohh Kibum, sepertinya memang kau ini rasa nya sudah gila kini, mati matian selama sebulan ini dia selalu mengutuk seorang murid kelas sebelah yang bernama Choi Siwon itu, tapi kini dia malah mendatangi Choi Siwon karena perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan ini, atau mungkin bisa saja di sebut perasaan ini perasaan Khawatir.

Krriiettt

Kibum membuka perlahan ruangan serba guna yang pernah Sungmin tunjukan padanya pada hari pertama dia sekolah disini, dia memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah perlahan, karena jika benar saja apa yang dibicarakan teman sekelas nya itu, kondisi mood Siwon pasti kurang baik sekarang. Dan benar saja ...

BBBBUAKKKK

Kibum terhempas ke belakang dan dengan sukses kepalanya membentur pintu yang ada dibelakang nya. "SUDAH KUBILANG KELUAR KALIANNNN SEMU..." Siwon dan Kibum sama sama terdiam kini, bedanya kalau Siwon terdiam kaget karena ternyata Kibum lah yang datang dan dengan sial nya menerima lemparan jauh bola basket milik nya itu. Sedangkan Kibum kini diam menatap Siwon tajam sambil mengusap usap wajah dan kepala bagian belakang nya yang sakit.

Kibum berdiri emosi, sungguh laki laki seperti seorang Choi Siwon memang tak pantas di Khawatirkan ternyata, padahal dengan baik hati Kibum kesini, hanya untuk melihat keadaan Siwon, tapi nyata nya dia di sambut dengan hantaman bola milik Siwon itu.

Dia berjalan ke arah Siwon dan begitu sampai didekat Siwon yang terdiam dan terduduk di tepi ruangan, Kibum mengangkat tangannya, dan berniat untuk memberikan pukulan lagi untuk Siwon sama seperti minggu lalu

"CHOI SIWON SIAL..." suara Kibum tiba tiba menghilang begitu saja ketika tangannya ditarik Siwon dan membuat dia duduk di samping pria tampan itu, dan dengan cepat Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum. Dan itu sukses membuat seorang Kim Kibum yang awalnya ingin sekali meninju muka Siwon itu kini malah jadi terdiam.

"tolong temani aku Kim Kibum"

Dan ini sepertinya memang sebuah keajaiban ternyata, karena Kibum sama sekali tak menolak ketika Siwon menarik tangannya kembali kedalam genggaman nya.

'ohh tuhan, aku sudah gila ternyata'

* * *

Seoul , 2012 / 02 / 10 Friday

_Gila_

_Benar benar gila_

_Aku dijebak Lee Sungmin agar bisa kencan buta dengan temannya, kau tahu siapa temannya itu ? Lee Donghae !_

_Oh No ! _

_Setiap melihat Lee Donghae, pasti wajah ku memerah mengingat ciuman itu._

_Aku memang sudah gila sepertinya !_

_Ahh !_

_Saat kencan buta pun aku harus melihat laki laki Brengsek si Choi Siwon itu nyata nya satu cafe bersama ku, dan apakah kalian tahu ?_

_Dia juga melakukan kencan buta !_

_Cihh ! dimana Siwon yang menangis tersedu-sedu minggu kemarin karena ditinggal Lee Sungmin, kini dia malah sudah mempunyai gebetan baru._

_Memang seorang CHOI SIWON tak pernah bisa dipercaya !_

_**KIM KIBUM**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author pov*

February , 10 , 2012

.

Kim Kibum kesal.

Sungguh Kibum kesal dengan teman imut satu kelas nya itu, jika bukan karena dia teman pertama Kibum. Dan dia sudah terlanjur menyayangi kelinci imut tapi buas itu sebagai sahabatnya, dia dipastikkan takkan mau menuruti permintaan aneh aneh seorang Lee Sungmin kini.

Bagaimana dia tidak kesal ?

Dia lagi asyik tidur sore akibat kelelahan sekolah di ranjang nya yang paling empuk tersebut, tapi seorang Lee Sungmin dengan tega menghancurkan ketentraman hidupnya, kelinci imut itu malah menelpon kerumah nya karena dia menghubungi Kibum tapi tidak digubris, dan dengan hasil Sungmin berhasil membuat ibu nya Kibum membangunkan dirinya dengan menggunakan sebaskom air.

Dan lihat kini !

Dia sedang duduk dengan risih di tengah tengah sebuah cafe yang entah mengapa isi nya orang orang yang sedang berkencan, dan semua ini karena salah nya Lee Sungmin, yang memaksa dirinya agar berdandan rapih dan menunggu Lee Sungmin di cafe ini, sendirian pula !

Dan Kibum mengutuk Lee Sungmin kini, kemana dia ? dia kan yang memaksa Kibum untuk segera datang dan dilarang telat. Tapi nyata dirinya sendiri lah yang telat.

Dddrrtt ddrrrttt

Kibum terlonjak kaget, kantung celana nya kini bergetar, dia mengambil handphone miliknya kini.

'_Kibummie, maaf aku tidak bisa datang, Kyuhyun mengajak ku kencan. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengirim orang untuk menemani mu disana, selamat bersenang senang Kibummie'_

Mata Kibum membulat kaget, apa apaan Lee Sungmin itu !

Dia membatalkan janji yang dibuat sendiri demi seorang Cho Kyuhyun anak kelas satu yang kini menjadi kekasih baru Sungmin itu, dan yang ternyata menjadi alasan putusnya Sungmin dengan Siwon.

"Kibummie..."

Lagi lagi Kibum tersentak kaget, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone nya ke suara yang memanggil namanya, dan betapa terkejut nya seorang Kim Kibum kini, orang yang membuat Kibum uring uringan beberapa minggu ini , selain Siwon tentunya, Kini ada dihadapannya, dengan tersenyum manis pula !

"Do... Donghae"

Sungguh jantung Kibum ingin meloncat keluar dari sarang nya kini, Lee Donghae kenapa bisa punya senyum semanis itu, bermaksud nya menggoda nya kah !

Donghae duduk di hadapan Kibum, sambil terus memandangi wajah tampan milik Kibum yang entah dari pertama kali melihat nya sudah membuat namja kelahiran mokpo itu terkagum kagum "Sungmin menyuruh ku kesini, ternyata ada Kibummie disini"

"ahh iya.. itu.. itu.. Sungmin ssi.. itu.. tidak jadi datang" Kibum mengutuk dirinya sendiri kini, kenapa dia bisa terlihat sebodoh itu di hadapan Donghae, kenapa dia bisa seperti seorang wanita yang gugup melihat laki laki yang disukai nya, dia kan NAMJA !

Donghae tersenyum melihat kegugupan Kibum kini, tapi mata polos nya yang tadi riang kini menyipit melihat seseorang yang baru saja datang memasuki cafe, "itu !" Donghae menunjuk ke arah belakang Kibum, dan itu membuat Kibum dengan spontan membalikkan tubuhnya melihat apa yang ditunjuk Donghae tadi.

"Choi Si..."

Ucapan kaget Kibum terhenti ketika seseorang yang ditunjuk Donghae itu sudah berdiri di belakang nya, dan kini bahkan mengacak acak rambut nya seperti memperlakukan anak kecil. "ehh bocah, kau kencan buta juga yah" ujar Siwon semangat.

Kibum menghepaskan tangan Siwon yang masih betah mengacak acak rambut Kibum gemas. "aku duduk bersama kalian yah, ayo Eunhyukkie" padahal Kibum dan Donghae tidak mempersilahkan Siwon , tapi dengan tak tahu malu nya Siwon malah menarik tangan seorang laki laki yang datang bersama nya untuk duduk bersama Kibum dan Donghae.

Sedangkan Kibum kini hanya mengutuk Choi Siwon dan teman kencan buta nya itu, karena jujur, entah mengapa dia senang ada Donghae disini menenamaninya, tapi jika ditambah dengan pengacau Siwon, hidup nya tak jadi indah seperti yang dia bayangkan beberapa saat lalu itu.

"Cihh, percuma kau menangis meraung raung seperti wanita seminggu lalu" Kibum menyindir dingin, Donghae tertawa pelan, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya terdiam mendengar nya, karena memang dia tak tahu apa apa sebenarnya.

Siwon yang duduk disamping Kibum kini kembali mengacak rambut Kibum gemas, "ckckck kalau cemburu bilang saja bocah" Siwon berucap percaya diri.

Kibum menatap Siwon tajam "Bermimpi kau ! takkan sudi aku cemburu karena mu" Kibum berucap dingin.

Siwon kembali tertawa "Jangan seperti itu, awas kau jatuh cinta dengan ku nanti"

Ohh kiamat sudah dekat seperti nya untuk Kibum ternyata jika itu benar benar terjadi!

* * *

Seoul , 2012 / 02 /14 Tuesday Valentine Days

_Lee Donghae_

_OK, aku menarik kata kata ku sebulan lalu tentang keanehan teman teman sekelas ku, karena ternyata aku kini juga sudah GILA seperti mereka._

_Aku menyukai Lee Donghae._

_Boleh bilang aku Gila, karena memang aku gila, gila karena aku menyukai seorang laki laki kelas sebelah.. eittss bukan Choi Siwon yah, tapi teman sekelas Choi Siwon itu yang bernama Lee Donghae._

_Tapi saat kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaan ku, aku sudah patah hati kini._

_Lee Donghae menolak ku karena dia menyukai Choi Siwon._

_Ohh Tuhan, kenapa hidup ku tidak pernah aman dari seseorang pengacau bernama Choi Siwon, selalu saja dia yang mengacaukan hidupku._

_Kenapa harus Choi Siwon ?_

_Dan oh kenapa aku harus menghabiskan hari Valentine ku bersama pengganggu itu ?_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

February , 14 , 2012

.

Kim Kibum terlihat gelisah sendirian di sebuah restaurant kini, tangannya dengan gemetar memegang setangkai bunga mawar dan sebuah coklat yang dia sembunyikan di bawah meja. Kepalanya terus menunduk, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya kini.

Sesekali Kibum melirik jam tangan mahal nya kini, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, kenapa seseorang yang ditunggu nya belum datang juga, padahal mereka berjanji akan bertemu pukul 7 malam tadi untuk makan malam bersama, tapi entah mengapa sudah 1 jam Kibum menunggu disini, seseorang itu belum menampakkan batang hidung nya sedikitpun.

"Kibummie..."

Kepala Kibum terangkat semangat, dia sangat mengenal suara ini, suara yang entah kenapa terus bersarang dipikirannya selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini, suara yang sungguh terdengar merdu ditelinga Kibum, dan suara dari sosok yang membuat Kibum harus menjilat ludah nya sendiri karena mengatai teman temannya gila, karena seperti nya dia juga ikut ikutan gila seperti mereka yang menyukai sesama jenis. Kibum tak bisa berbohong kalau dia menyukai ─

"Donghae !" Kibum berucap senang, dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu memberikan setangkai mawar merah dan coklat yang dia pegang sejak tadi itu ke Donghae, dan dengan cepat dia menarikkan bangku untuk donghae. Berusaha untuk bersikap gentle sekarang.

"Happy Valentine days" ucap Kibum lembut setelah Donghae duduk di tempatnya, Donghae tersenyum membalas senyuman Kibum. "Terima kasih Coklat dan bunga-nya Kibummie, tapi seperti nya kau tak usah memberi ku bunga dan coklat seperti ini, aku terlihat seperti wanita jadinya !" Donghae bergurau kini, dan itu di tanggapi tawa kecil Kibum kini.

"maaf aku telat Kibummie, aku harus bertemu seseorang, memberi tahu sesuatu yang penting pada nya"

Kibum mengangguk kan kepalanya tanda dia tak marah dengan keterlambatan 1 jam Donghae, karena menurut Kibum demi seseorang yang di sukai, menunggu 1 jam itu bukan perkara sulit.

"Kau mau makan apa Donghae ah ?" Kibum mencoba memecah keheningan dan kegugupannya sendiri, dia tak boleh terlihat bodoh, karena dia sudah merencanakan semua nya, dia tak ingin semua nya gagal hanya karena kegugupannya tersebut.

Donghae yang kini terdiam kini. "Kibummie, maafkan aku, aku sudah makan tadi saat aku mengunjungi seseorang tadi, maafkan aku Kibummie, sungguh aku minta maaf" Donghae berucap dengan wajah yang penuh rasa bersalah, karena dia sungguh tak tahu kalau tadi teman yang dia kunjungi itu memaksa nya makan malam bersama tadi.

Kibum terdiam, bohong kalau dia tidak kesal, dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk makan malam romantis nya dengan Donghae, tapi Donghae sendiri yang malah menggagalkan rencana nya itu. "ahh gwaencana Donghae ah" Kibum berucap pelan mencoba menutupi kekesalannya.

"kau bilang di telepon ada yang mau kau bicarakan tadi, kau mau bicara apa memang Kibummie ?" Donghae teringat dengan alasannya dia menemui Kibum kini.

Ucapan Kibum kembali membuat kegugupan Kibum kini kembali, bahkan bertambah berkali lipat dari sebelum nya ketika Donghae menyingung alasan dirinya mengajak Donghae makan malam kini.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, dia harus bisa kini, dia tak ingin perasaan nya terus menerus kacau seperti beberapa minggu belakangan ini karena terus memikirkan Donghae, jadi mau tak mau, hari ini juga Kibum harus berhasil menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Donghae.

"A.. aku menyukai mu Donghae, kau mau menjadi kekasih ku ?"

Ohh Kim Kibum, kau sepertinya memang sudah terjebak dengan percintaan sesama jenis sama dengan teman teman mu ternyata.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya menatap Donghae ketika tak mendengar suara dari Donghae sedikitpun, dan kini dia bisa melihat keterjutan kini melanda Donghae.

"Maaf Kibummie, aku menyukai orang lain"

Rasanya hati Kibum hancur seketika mendengar Donghae mengatakan itu, Lee Donghae menolaknya, Lee Donghae laki laki yang membuat Kibum menjadi tidak normal seperti ini menolak dirinya begitu saja.

"Aku menyukai Choi Siwon Kibummie..."

Dan makin hancur lagi hati nya mendengar nama pengacau yang selalu mengganggu hari hari Kibum lah yang menjadi alasan ditolaknya perasaan Kibum kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Kibum mengentakkan kakinya kesal, dia menendang dengan kesal batu batu kecil yang ada dihadapannya kini, sungguh perasaannya tak menentu kini.

"Bocah jelek"

Kibum berhenti melangkah, rasa nya dia seperti mendengar suara menyebalkan yang setiap hari mengusik nya itu. Kibum kembali melangkah kini, mencoba menghiraukan, dia pasti salah dengar tadi.

"Yaa bocah ingusan"

Kibum lagi lagi berhenti, kali ini dia yakin, kalau dia tak salah dengar, dia benar benar mendengar suara laki laki yang menjadi musuh pertama nya semenjak dia datang ke korea itu.

Kibum membalikkan tubuh nya, dan benar saja, akhirnya terlihat sudah siapa yang memanggil nama nya sejak tadi.

Demi apapun, Dosa apa dia sampai bertemu seorang Choi Siwon saat ini, kenapa hidup nya sungguh tidak tenang sejak ada di korea, padahal sudah diluar jam sekolah, kenapa masih saja dia bisa melihat makhluk menyebalkan itu?

Kibum memilih tak memperdulikan Siwon yang kini malah tertawa cengengesan kini. Kibum kembali memutar tubuh nya, berniat meninggalkan restaurant ini, karena sudah hampir tengah malam, semua rencana nya sudah gagal, dan juga kini ada Siwon di sekitar nya, makin bertambahlah alasannya untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"Yaa Bocah es tunggu aku"

Kibum terus berjalan menuju parkiran, berpura pura tak mendengarkan Siwon, yang dia mau kini hanya tidur di rumah, melupakan semua nya kini. Tapi baru saja dia mau membuka pintu mobil nya, tangan nya di tarik seseorang.

"ikut aku sekarang..."

Siwon menarik tangan Kibum begitu saja, "Yaa Choi Siwon kurang ajar, lepaskan aku !" Kibum mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon pada tangannya, tapi entah mengapa tangan Siwon terlalu kuat menggenggam tangan-nya.

"Choi Siwon lepaskan..."

Siwon kini yang berpura pura tuli, dia terus menarik tangan Kibum menuju taman belakang restaurant, tak dipedulikan rontaan yang masih terus dilancarkan Kibum.

Dan ketika sampai taman, Siwon membuat nya duduk di taman restaurant yang sepi. Dengan muka yang ditekuk, Kibum terdiam, sungguh dia kesal sekarang, entah apa lagi kata makian yang bisa Kibum katakan untuk Siwon kini.

"Patah hati eoh ?"

Raut wajah Kibum berubah seketika mendengar ucapan Siwon, dia memutar kepalanya menatap Siwon yang kini kembali tertawa. Dia langsung mengingat ucapan Donghae tadi kalau alasan keterlambatan Donghae adalah karena Donghae menyatakan cinta nya kepada Siwon, tapi ditolak oleh Siwon.

"tak usah berbangga hati Choi Siwon"

Kibum berucap kesal, dia kembali membuang pandangannya mendengar tawa Siwon. "kenapa kau marah, kan bukan salah ku kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku Bocah" Siwon mengacak gemas rambut Kibum, dan dengan cepat Kibum tepis kasar tangan Siwon itu.

Ini alasan Kibum makin membenci Siwon, Siwon selain memperlakukannya buruk, dia juga memperlakukan Kibum seperti anak kecil, dan itu yang paling Kibum tidak suka, dia kan sudah berumur 17 tahun kini !

"kau tidak menanyakan aku kenapa aku bisa ada disini ?" Siwon bertanya, "aku tak perduli" jawab Kibum ketus., Siwon lagi lagi tertawa, laki laki disampingnya ini memang menarik.

"Donghae meminta ku untuk menemani mu" baru setelah mendengar nama Donghae, Kibum menoleh ke Siwon, tapi dia lalu dalam sekejab langsung menghela nafas lelah saat melihat wajah Siwon dan melihat kenyataan sebenarnya. "Kenapa aku malah menghabiskan malam valentine ini bersama mu !" ratap Kibum sedih.

"karena kau memang takkan bisa lepas dariku Kim Kibum" bisik Siwon sangat pelan

Kibum menoleh cepat, rasa nya dia mendengar Siwon berkata sesuatu tadi. "kau bicara apa tadi ?" penasaran juga Kibum jadinya kini.

"aku tidak bicara apa apa kok" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"dasar gila kau Choi Siwon"

* * *

Seoul , 2012 / 02 / 24 Friday

_Siwon kecelakaan karena ditabrak lari di depan sekolah tadi._

_Dan aku terjebak untuk menjaga nya dirumah sakit, karena kedua orang tua nya sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit._

_Ini saja aku menulis ketika menunggu laki laki ini tersadar._

_Choi Siwon kapan kau tersadar sih ?_

_Jujur aku khawatir melihat mu terdiam seperti ini._

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

February , 24 , 2012

.

"Bocah jelekkkkk"

Sungguh Kibum muak, suara itu terus terdengar ditelinga nya, kenapa tuhan tidak berbaik hati menjauhkan takdir nya dari seorang laki laki menyebalkan yang bernama Choi Siwon itu.

"akkkhhh"

Kibum yang awalnya terdiam dan memilih tak memperdulikan Siwon yang berlari mengejar nya, kini dia malah berteriak ketika merasakan sebuah tangan terkalung di leher nya dengan erat.

"Le...lepaskan Choi Si.. Won" Kibum kesusahan bicara karena erat nya lengan besar Siwon terkalung di leher nya. "tidak mau" tolak Siwon semangat "aku kan hanya merangkul mu Bocah" tambahnya lagi.

"kau.. bukan merangkul ku Choi Siwon bodoh.. kau mencoba membunuhku ini namanya" Siwon malah tertawa mendengar nya, tapi dia akhirnya melepaskan tangannya juga dari bahu Kibum.

Kembali lagi Siwon mengacak gemas rambut Kibum. "Bye bocah, aku pergi dulu, aku mau kencannnnn.. hhahaa" Siwon berteriak sambil berlari meninggalkan Kibum yang sudah bersiap memaki Siwon. Tapi belum sempat Kibum memaki ─

BBBRRRUUUAKKKKK

Kibum terkejut begitu saja, sebuah mobil melaju begitu cepat dijalanan sekolah yang sudah sepi kini, dan tubuh Siwon lah yang kini terhempas ditanah karena ditabrak mobil tersebut.

"CHOIII SIWOOOONNNNNN"

**.**

**.**

**.**

*hospital*

"bagaimana dokter keadaan teman saya"

Kibum bertanya ketika melihat dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dimana Siwon berada, dia tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kotor dengan darah Siwon, sungguh dia khawatir. Walaupun dia selalu bertengkar dengan Siwon, melihat Siwon bersimbah darah seperti tadi, dia takut juga terjadi apa apa, apalagi tadi ketika kecelakaan sudah tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka, untung saja dia segera meminta tolong penjaga sekolah.

"dia tidak apa apa, hanya luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya saja, tapi itu bukan luka serius, pasien akan dipindahkan ke ruang inap biasa dan pasien belum sadar, harap jangan diganggu" Kibum mengangguk mendengar ucapan dokter itu.

"terima kasih dokter"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum terduduk di samping ranjang rawat Siwon, mata nya bergerak melihat seluruh tubuh Siwon, entah kenapa melihat Siwon seperti ini membuat dia tak bisa berkata apa apa.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil tas miliknya, dikeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup unik yang selalu dia bawa kemana pun itu, memasukkan sandi pembuka buku itu, dan akhirnya terbuka lah buku yang ternyata sebuah buku diary itu.

Dan dengan lancar kini dia tumpah curahan hati nya selama hari itu, semua nya, dan sama seperti biasanya, selalu ada nama seseorang laki laki yang kini tergeletak tak sadar dihadapannya di setiap tulisan di setiap lembar nya.

Setelah selesai, Kibum menutup kembali buku itu, matanya beralih menatap Siwon, dan jujur saja dia sedih kini. Siwon yang selalu mengganggu nya dan membuat keributan dengannya itu kini tak sadarkan diri dengan badan penuh luka.

"cepatlah sadar dan sembuh, aku menunggu mu untuk bertengkar dengan ku lagi Siwon bodoh"

.

.

.

* * *

**::DIARY - February::**

**::END::**

* * *

TBC or END

Keep Review Ne !

Saat nya buat bales review :

Yukishima7 : Kamu lebihhhh jahatttt ! aku udah update 3 kali jugaaaaaaaaa..

Snowysmiles : Tahun apa yang bulannya sampe 24 bulan gitu ? yang ada 1 tahun itu cuma 4 bulan.. hahahaha.. complicated nyaaaaaaaa

Zakurafrezee : hahhaa.. tenang.. saya enggak tega misahin kyu sama min lama lama kok... ini udah lanjut.. keep review ne !

Guest : oh Ok.. ini udah dilanjut.. review again ne !

iruma-chan : iya ini udah dilanjut... review again ne !

wonniebummie : enggak jadi di End kok.. udah dirajam duluan saya sama Kibum... ini udah lanjut.. keep review ne !

Fardil : makasih yahh... ini udah dilanjut.. review lagi yah..

0704minnie : ini udah dilanjut kok.. review lagi yah...

ninabum : tenang chingu.. kuda pervert itu pasti dapet balesannya kok.. hehehe

Bumranger89 : ahh diusahakan sampe desember chingu.. thanks.. review again ne !

DindaR : sibum kok.. saya enggak tega misahin Kibum sama Siwon.. wkwkwk.. tapi kalau mau dijadiin Haebum bisa kok ? wkwkwk

Lil'Cute Bear : iyaaa.. saya berusahan konsist bikin Sibum.. kalau bukan istri nya Kibum yang bikin.. siapa lagi yang akan bikin ? review again ne !

Choikyuhae : 11 bulan ? 2bulan lagi chingu.. ckckck... iya si kuda emang lagi usil.. ckckck..

Cloudyeye : kamu juga ngerasa kibum Occ banget yah ! tapi saya suka.. ckckck.. iya Kibum sudah saya wanti wanti supaya enggak jatuh cinta sama Siwon.. tapi sama saya saja.. ini udah dilanjut.. review again ne.

RistaMbum : enggak semudah itu Kibum jadian sama si kuda pervert itu, harus ngelewatin aku dulu.. ckck.. makasih udah baca.. ini udah dilanjut.. review again ne !

Guest Choi ritsu : ini sudah dilanjutkan.. review lagi yah ! hehehe

wonnie : ini udah dilanjut kok.. makasih yah udah mau baca,, hehehhee...

Evilmagnaemin : tenang.. umin ama siapa ketahuan kan di chapter ini.. review again ne !

cincincintasiwon : iya Sibum kok.. tenang aja... makasih yah udah baca..

kibumkim : ini udah dilanjut kok.. makaish yah udah mau baca,, review again ne !

hyun : hahaha saya juga kecewa... kenapa umin enggak sama saya aja.. ckckck.. tapi udah tenang kan sekarang ? ini udah dilanjut.. makaish yah udah mau baca,, keep review ne !

and For all , thanks udah mau baca and review.. hhikzz...

Keep review ne !


	3. March

"**Diary - March"**

Cast :

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Other cast :

Super Junior other member

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Rating : PG 17

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Aku adalah Kim Kibum, Hobby ku adalah menulis, menulis apa saja, Fic, cerpen bahkan Diary. Dan ini lah Diary ku !

Disclaimer : semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik para ELF, kecuali SNOW WHITE saya si Yangban Kim Kibum , dia milik saya.. wkwk

Author : Dewi Destria Putri

Note By Author : Jika reader berminat, saya akan melanjutkan hingga Diary (Desember) nantinya. Berminat ?

.

.

.

*Kibum Pov*

Hai perkenal kan nama ku Kim Kibum , namja berusia 17 tahun. Aku orang korea, tapi kini tinggal di California Amerika bersama kedua orang tua ku yang di tugas kan di sana.

Hobby ku mungkin agak berlainan dengan namja namja yang lainnya yang suka sekali dengan olahraga, aku berbeda karena aku sangat suka menulis, entah menulis apa saja. Cerpen, Fic, Novel bahkan Diary sekalipun.

Dan ini adalah Diary Ku.

* * *

.

**::Diary – March::**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/03/03 Friday

_Orang tua ku kembali ke Amerika._

_Dan aku dipaksa mereka menggunakan fasilitas Asrama Sekolah._

_Asrama oh Asrama._

_Aku benci Asrama._

_Aku pindah ke Seoul karena aku tidak ingin tinggal di asrama sama seperti sekolah ku di Amerika._

_Tapi ini apa ! aku tetap kembali ke Asrama._

_Dan yang paling membuat ku murka dengan semua orang adalah teman satu kamar di asrama ku._

_Kalian tahu siapa ?_

_CHOI SIWON !_

_Oh tuhan ku yang paling baik, kenapa hidup ku harus terus berhubungan dengan laki laki menyebalkan plus tidak tahu malu itu._

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

_**.**_

_*Real Story / Author Pov*_

March, 03, 2012

"Aku tidak mauuuu"

Teriakan kencang menggema di sebuah rumah besar kini, satu satunya anak laki laki disanalah yang dipastikan membuat keributan tersebut, dan itu sukses membuat kedua orang tua nya geleng geleng kepalanya.

"Kibummie, omma tahu kamu tidak mau, tapi nanti kau tidak ada yang mengurus jika sendirian disini, appa dan omma harus kembali ke Amerika"

Kibum makin cemberut mendengarnya, "kalau kalian masih kembali ke Amerika, kenapa kita harus pindah ke Seoul omma ?" Kibum berucap kesal, tidak dipedulikannya ayahnya yang kini menatap marah karena berteriak dengan ibu nya sendiri.

"halmoni menginginkan kita tinggal kembali di korea, kau kan tahu itu sayang" dengan telaten ibu nya menjelaskan lagi kepada anak satu satu mereka itu. "tapi aku tidak mau di asrama itu eomma, mereka mengerikan semua" Kibum mulai merajuk manja.

"jangan bicara macam macam Kibummie, appa dan eomma sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, sekarang kami harus sudah ke bandara" ucap ayahnya menegur, Kibum terdiam pasalnya jika ayahnya sudah menegur dirinya dengan nada setajam itu, Kibum tidak akan berani membantah lagi.

"baiklah"

Memang Kim Kibum hanya bisa takhluk oleh ayah nya sendiri.

.

.

.

*SM High School Dormitory*

"214"

"215"

"216"

"217"

Kibum terhenti melihat sebuah nomor di pintu dihadapannya, nomor kamar nya, kamar yang akan menjadi kamar nya hingga dia lulus sekolah nanti.

Kibum mengambil sebuah kunci yang diberikan kepala sekolahnya tadi, dengan malas Kibum membuka pintu tersebut. Kekesalannya tiba tiba menghilang begitu saja melihat suasana kamar.

*mulai sekarang kalian bayangin asrama nya sulli minho di to The Beautifull you, karena sungguh gw naksir banget sama asrama model kaya gitu.. keren nya pake banget*

"Oh God kamar ini bagus sekali, seperti dalam drama drama"

Kibum berucap kagum, dia berjalan perlahan mengitari kamarnya, menyentuh apa saja yang ada disana, bahkan dia tersenyum melihat 2 ranjang tidur, satu di lantai bawah, dan satu nya lagi lantai atas, tapi berhubung ranjang bawah seperti nya milik teman asrama nya, kini Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai nya di atas.

Dan Kibum sepertinya sudah melupakan kekesalan nya tentang yang namanya asrama ternyata, buktinya mata nya terus menatap kagum interior kamar asrama nya ini.

Kibum kembali turun ke lantai bawah, karena dia belum melihat satu tempat. Kamar mandi, tempat yang menurut Kibum paling penting, dia paling tidak suka dengan kamar mandi yang kotor.

Kkrriiiett

Kibum membuka perlahan pintu kamar mandi nya, sejenak dia juga kagum dengan kamar mandi nya, tapi itu hanya sejenak karena ...

"ARRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kibum berteriak kencang, matanya langsung di tutup dengan telapak tangannya, dan dengan cepat dia berlari. Berlari ke ranjang nya di lantai atas dengan ketakutan plus wajah yang memerah. Pasalnya tadi dia melihat ternyata ada yang mandi disana.

Dan apakah kalian tahu, mata polos Kibum sudah terinfeksi sepertinya, karena melihat dengan jelas tubuh belakang tanpa pakaian orang yang sedang mandi itu.

Kibum masih saja berteriak tak jelas meratapi nasip nya, sedangkan orang yang sedang mandi itu dengan cepat menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang ternyata di kamar ini, dan baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi dan dengan seenak nya mengintip dia mandi.

Orang tersebut dengan cepat menarik handuk nya dan selimutinya tubuh bagian bawah nya itu dengan handuk biru miliknya itu, dan dengan kilat dia keluar untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu acara mandi nya itu.

Mata orang itu menangkap seseorang berbaring dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik bantal diranjang atas. Orang itu melangkahkan kaki nya ke ranjang atas itu, dia harus tahu siapa yang mengintip nya barusan.

Dan setelah sampai di samping orang itu, tangannya menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah orang yang sepertinya lebih ketakutan dibanding kan dia yang nyata nya adalah korban yang terintipi itu.

"Bocah jelek"

Ucap orang itu, Kibum yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya erat itu dengan spontan langsung membuka matanya karena sepertinya dia mengenal dengan jelas suara siapa ini. Dan setelah sadar ...

"Ch.. oi.. Siwon" ucap Kibum kaget.

Oh tuhan ini memang benar mimpi buruk untuk Kibum.

"ternyata kau teman sekamar ku, hahaha, kita ternyata memang berjodoh bocah jelek" lagi lagi Siwon mengacak acak rambut Kibum gemas seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

Kibum menghempaskan tangan Siwon, ini benar benar musibah untuk Kibum, kenapa dia bisa satu kamar dengan Siwon, padahal sudah dia mewanti wanti orang tua nya agar dia tidak satu kamar dengan laki laki ini.

"Jodoh ? jangan bermimpi tuan Choi" ujar Kibum dingin, tapi malah dibalas dengan tawa oleh Siwon.

Kibum melemparkan bantal guling nya ke Siwon, dan itu membuat Siwon dengan cepat berlari turun ke bawah mencoba menghindari amukan Siwon.

"ARRGGGHHH"

Kibum berteriak kesal, seperti nya dia harus menarik lagi pemikirannya beberapa saat lalu kalau tinggal di asrama mulai menyenangkan.

Bagaimana bisa menyenangkan, kalau teman satu kamar nya adalah Choi Siwon, orang yang jelas jelas Kibum benci.

Dan dengan seketika wajah kesal nya langsung terganti dengan wajah yang memerah padam seperti tadi sebelumnya, mengingat apa yang tadi dia lihat di kamar mandi.

Tubuh belakang Choi Siwon yang tanpa menggunakan apapun.

"OH NO !"

* * *

Seoul , 2012 / 03 / 07 Wednesday

_Choi Siwon pulang ke asrama dalam keadaan mabuk._

_Entah kenapa dia bisa seperti itu._

_Yang aku tahu, tadi dia bilang sehabis sekolah akan pulang kerumah nya._

_Apa ada masalah yah dirumahnya?_

_Ohh Choi Siwon, kenapa kau tidak pernah berhenti menyusahkan ku sih !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

_*Real Story / Author pov*_

.

March , 07 , 2012

Tttookk tttookkk

"KIM KIBUM"

Tttookk ttookkk

"KIM KIBUM BUKA PINTU NYA"

Kibum menggeliat gelisah dalam tidur nya, siapa sih yang mengganggu tidur nya malam malam seperti ini, apakah mereka tak tahu kalau Kibum sangat lelah sehabis mengerjakan tugas dari guru nya yang kejam itu.

"KIM KIBUM"

Mata Kibum benar benar terbuka kini, sang tamu yang menggetuk pintu kamar nya ini memang kurang ajar, tidak tahu sopan santun sepertinya.

Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kibum turun dari ranjang nya, berjalan turun ke lantai bawah, dan seketika matanya menangkap ranjang Siwon kosong. "laki laki kurang ajar itu belum pulang juga ?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

"awas saja kalau ternyata dia yang mengganggu tidur ku karena dia lupa bawa kunci seperti kemarin" Kibum berucap kesal sambil memandangi ranjang kosong itu. Kibum kembali berjalan ke arah pintu karena orang yang mengetuk pintu itu orang yang tidak bisa sabar sepertinya.

Krriiiettt

Mata Kibum membulat kaget setelah membuka pintu kamar nya, bagaimana tidak ? dia melihat banyak orang di depan kamar nya, bahkan beberapa guru kini terlihat kini.

"wae... waeyo sonsaengnim ?" tanya Kibum takut takut, apa dia berbuat salah yah ?

"Choi Siwon mabuk " ucap guru olahraga nya yang tepat ada dihadapannya itu, mata Kibum kembali lagi membulat terkejut, Siwon dipapah 2 orang guru kini memasuki kamar nya dan membaringkan Siwon keranjang nya.

Sedangkan Kibum yang kebingungan hanya mengikuti langkah gurunya yang kini ada di dekat ranjang Siwon. "maaf saya lancang bertanya Sonsaengnim, kenapa Siwon bisa seperti ini ?" tanya Kibum pelan, dilihat nya Siwon yang terus meracau tak jelas itu dengan perasaan khawatir.

Bagaimana dia tak khawatir ?

Tadi sore bahkan dirinya dan Siwon masih bertengkar merebutkan kamar mandi, tapi kenapa kini laki laki itu sudah mabuk seperti ini.

Beberapa guru yang disana hanya terdiam . "tak tahu, kami hanya ditelpon oleh pihak Bar, karena mereka bilang Siwon mabuk berat" akhirnya salah satu dari guru menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"maka dari itu Kim Kibum, tolong jaga dia malam ini, karena besok pagi kami akan kembali kesini untuk menyidang Siwon ssi" Kibum mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Hooshh hoshhh

Kibum terengah engah memasuki kamar nya, sungguh dia lelah, jika Choi Siwon sudah sadar nanti, dia akan memukuli badan besar itu habis habisan karena membuat nya berlarian tengah malam ke kantin seperti tadi hanya untuk meminta air madu untuk Choi Siwon.

Kibum meletakkan air madu panas di meja di samping ranjang Siwon, dia menatap kesal Siwon kini. "dasar pengganggu" sinis Kibum dingin.

Tangan Kibum tergerak ingin melayangkan pukulan di tubuh kekar Siwon, tapi belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh badan Siwon, gerakkannya terhenti, tatapan dingin yang dilancarkan Kibum melebur sudah melihat wajah putih Siwon yang berkeringat, dan tanpa sadar tangannya yang tadi ingin memukul Siwon kini malah terarah ke wajah Siwon, menghapus peluh di wajah tampan itu.

"setidak nya kalau mau mabuk jangan kembali ke asrama ! dasar bodoh" ucap nya pelan, tapi bisa terdengar jelas kalau kini seorang Kim Kibum khawatir melihat Choi Siwon.

Tangan halus Kibum masih setia menghapus peluh di wajah Siwon, dan kini gerakan tangan itu terhenti di pipi pucat Siwon. Mengusap lembut wajah itu, mencoba memberi kehangatan di wajah dingin Siwon.

"kau kenapa sebenarnya bodoh ?"

* * *

Seoul , 2012 / 03 / 12 Monday

_Aku tenggelam saat olahraga renang._

_Ohh sungguh itu benar benar memalukan._

_Kenapa kaki ku bisa keram di saat seperti itu._

_dasar Kim Kibum bodoh !_

_dan sesuatu yang makin membuat ku malu adalah..._

_Choi Siwon yang sedang di Skors lah yang menyelamatkan ku._

_Oh Kim Kibum kau memang bodoh._

_Kenapa harus Choi Siwon ?_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

.

March , 12 , 2012

.

"Bocah jelek"

Oh tuhan.

Baru saja Kibum memasuki arena kolam renang sekolah nya, mood nya sudah tidak bagus kini, mata nya menangkap seseorang sedang duduk di bangku yang disediakan di dekat kolam renang kini melambaikan tangan nya kepada Kibum.

Choi Siwon !

Kenapa begitu bisa kau seceria itu padahal kau sedang dihukum akibat insiden mabuk tengah malam minggu lalu itu sehingga dia bisa bebas berkeliaran di area kolam renang padahal teman teman kelas nya yang lain sedang melakukan ujian harian dikelas, dan Choi Siwon, apa kah kau tidak pernah menyadari mood Kibum langsung menurun drastis setiap melihat mu.

Kibum memilih tak memperdulikan laki laki itu, dia kini lebih memilih mendekat dengan Sungmin dari pada suasana hati nya makin memburuk nanti nya.

"absen 1 hingga 10 bersiap siap, kalian pertama"

Kibum tetap terdiam, walaupun sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu dari absen yang dipanggilkan guru nya tersebut, entah kenapa matanya masih saja terus memandangi Siwon yang juga memandangi dirinya dengan tawa khas joker nya itu sehingga dia tak mendengar intruksi guru nya itu. Padahal teman teman nya yang lain sedang sibuk pemanasan.

"Kibummie..."

Kibum tersentak kaget ketika merasakan pinggang nya di sikut seseorang, ternyata orang itu adalah Sungmin yang berdiri di samping Kibum kini. "kau cepat kesana, yang lain sudah menunggu mu" Sungmin menunjuk teman temannya yang sudah bersiap renang di ujung kolam renang.

"BOCAH JELEKKK HWAITIINGG !"

Oh rasa nya Kibum ingin sekali menyumpal bibir Siwon itu yang tak malu berteriak menyemangati nya tadi. Sungguh dia malu kini di perhatikkan teman teman sekelas nya, apalagi Sungmin menatap nya bingung.

"1 2 3"

Ddooor

Suara tembakan terdengar, kesepuluh murid itu kini hampir bersamaan terjun ke kolam renang, berenang dengan gaya bebas, tidak terkecuali dengan Kibum.

Kibum juga kini berenang mencoba mengungguli yang lain, karena dia memang ahli dalam bidang ini, bahkan di Amerika dulu dia menjadi salah satu perenang tercepat di sekolah nya.

Tapi ketika Kibum sudah mengungguli teman teman nya yang lain, tiba tiba saja di dalam air Kibum berhenti berenang, tangan nya dengan susah meraih pergelangan kaki kanan nya yang entah tiba tiba sakit.

Badan Kibum mulai menegang, kakinya bertambah sakit kini. ternyata kini Kim Kibum mengalami keram.

Bbbbbrrrr

Kibum mulai kehabisan nafas kini, dada nya mulai sesak, dan kaki nya makin mati rasa, tangan nya berusaha menggapai gapai permukaan air, mencoba meminta pertolongan.

Sedangkan teman teman nya yang lain yang tidak berenang kini terhanyut di dalam sorak sorai ketika seseorang dari kesepuluh murid tadi sudah ada yang mencapai finish.

"KIBUMMMMMIIEEE" teriak Sungmin kencang sehingga menyedot perhatian semua nya.

Sungmin yang berada di bersama sama teman temannya yang lain menyadari sahabat nya itu belum muncul juga, dan mata nya menangkap sebuah tangan yang mencoba menggapai gapai permukaan air.

BBYYUUURRR

Seseorang sudah menceburkan dirinya sendiri kedalam air tanpa yang lain sadari, dengan cepat orang itu berenang ke arah Kibum yang makin tenggelam kedalam air.

Setelah menemukan Kibum, dengan sekuat tenaga orang itu memeluk Pinggang Kibum dan menarik nya menepi, dan dengan dibantu yang lainnya, orang itu mengangkat tubuh Kibum yang hampir tak sadarkan diri itu ke darat.

"Bocah jelek, kau tak apa kan" seseorang yang tadi mencoba memberikan CPR ke Kibum kini terhenti begitu saja ketika mulut nya yang mulai mendekat dengan mulut Kibum dijauhkan tiba tiba oleh tangan Kibum yang masih sadar ternyata.

"jangan mencari kesempatan mencium ku Siwon bodoh"

Masih sempat sempat nya Kibum mengutuk Siwon yang tadi menyelamatkan dirinya, dan itu membuat yang lainnya gemas, disaat seperti ini Kibum masih saja bisa bertengkar dengan Siwon, padahal nyawa nya hampir saja melayang tadi kalau Siwon tidak segera memberikan pertolongan kepadanya.

Plllaaaakkk

"aduhhhhh"

Kibum mengaduh ketika Siwon memukul kepalanya cukup kencang. "makanya hati-hati bocah ingusan, kalau tidak bisa berenang tak usah sok sok-an, mati tadi tahu rasa kau !" Siwon berucap pura pura kesal, tapi dalam hatinya kini tenang, Kibum selamat, dan itu sudah cukup untuk nya.

Siwon beranjak dengan baju basah dari lantai berniat meninggalkan semua nya yanga da disitu. "siapa bilang aku tidak bisa berenang, kaki ku hanya keram tadi, karena tidak pemanasan" Kibum berucap tidak suka.

Siwon hanya tertawa sebentar, dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sepmat terhenti untuk pergi dari sana, dan memilih tak mempedulikan Kibum. "YAAA CHOI SIWONNNNNN"

Sedangkan teman temannya yang lain hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua orang itu. Mereka berdua memang tak bisa akur ternyata. "dasar gila kalian" ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kini, sepertinya dia memang tak salah merelakan Choi Siwon.

* * *

Seoul , 2012 / 03 / 21 Wednesday

_CHOI SIWON mencium bibir ku !_

_OH dia sepertinya memang meminta di rajam mungkin oleh ku._

_Apa dia Gila hah !_

_Mencium ku didepan orang yang jelas jelas menyatakan cinta padanya._

_Choi Siwon memang laki laki yang kurang ajar._

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

_*Real Story / Author Pov*_

_.  
_

March , 21 , 2012

"Sudah Ku Bilang aku tak mahu, apakah kau tak mengerti !"

"tapi aku menyukai mu, bukannya kau juga menyukai ku ?"

Ohh demi apa pun di dunia ini, Kibum mengutuk orang yang membangunkan dirinya dari tidur sore nya, dia sungguh lelah seharian sekolah tadi, tapi kini dengan tidak tahu sopan santun orang orang malah berteriak dengan volume suara yang kencang tepat di depan kamar asrama nya.

Kibum sudah tak tahan lagi kini, dia turun dari ranjang empuk nya itu, dan dengan rasa kesal yang sudah sampai diubun ubun itu, kini dia menghampiri pintu kamar asrama nya.

"YAAA APA KALIANN TIDAK BISA TENANG ! JANGAN BERTENGKAR DI KAMAR KU HAH !"

Kibum berucap emosi akhirnya, apalagi melihat orang yang ternyata membuat keributan didepan kamar nya sejak tadi itu dengan pertengkaran tak jelas dirinya dengan orang lain yang Kibum pernah lihat juga.

Yaitu Choi Siwon !

Oh Siwon, kenapa seperti nya kau tak pernah kapok mencari masalah dengan snow white ini, pasalnya orang yang membuat keributan di depan kamar asrama Kibum itu adalah Siwon yang sedang bertengkar dengan Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk yang pernah Kibum lihat sebelumnya ketika kencan buta beberapa waktu lalu itu.

"PERGI KALIAN BERDUA !"

Kibum kembali berteriak, dia sungguh sudah tak sabar dengan kelakuan Siwon kini, tapi mata Kibum yang tadi membulat marah kini malah membulat kaget ketika Siwon meraih tangan Kibum kedalam genggaman tangannya, dan makin membuat Kibum terkejut adalah Siwon malah mengecup beberapa kali punggung tangannya tersebut.

Choi Siwon sepertinya sudah gila, tak tahu kah dia kalau Kim Kibum makin emosi kini dengan tingkah mu !

"sayanng, aku minta maaf, aku tahu kau cemburu dengan ku, tapi jangan mengusir ku dari kamar kita ini"

Demi kucing Heechul yang selalu mengganggu nya, apakah kepala Choi Siwon habis terbentur sebelumnya, pasalnya Siwon kini malah berucap semanja itu bahkan merangkul mesra tubuh Kibum.

Kibum mencoba memberontak didalam pelukan Siwon kini, "Apa apaan kau bodoh" Kibum berucap kesal, Siwon makin gila kini. "ppsstt.. tolong bantu aku bocah" bisik Siwon sangat pelan tepat di telinga Kibum, dan itu sukses membuat Kibum merinding dan terdiam.

"sayang, aku kan sudah bilang kalau Eunhyuk itu bukan siapa siapa ku, aku hanya cemburu melihat mu dengan Donghae kemarin, jadi aku membawa Eunhyuk kemarin ke acara kencan buta itu"

Sungguh Siwon makin gila menurut Kibum kini, Kibum sungguh tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Siwon barusan.

Sayang

Cemburu

Ohh rasanya Kibum ingin sekali membenturkan kepala keras Siwon itu ketembok agar kembali sadar seperti sebelum nya.

Kibum tersentak ketika Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan kini malah menatap Eunhyuk yang mata nya sudah berkaca kaca kini melihat adegan 'romantis' antara Siwon dan Kibum didepan matanya sendiri.

Siwon kembali meraih tubuh Kibum kedalam rangkulan tangan besar nya "Eunhyuk maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menerima kau menjadi pacarku, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, kau lihat sendiri bahkan kami sudah tinggal satu kamar kini"

Dan untuk kesekian kali nya Kibum membulatkan matanya terkejut, Siwon ini apa apaan sebenarnya ! Choi Siwon memang sudah Gila !

CHUUUUUUU

Rasa nya tubuh Kibum melemas, kaki nya tiba tiba seperti tak memiliki tulang, jantung nya terasa terhenti berdetak begitu saja ketika sebuah bibir joker kini menginvasi bibir cherry nya dengan seketika.

"Si..."

Oh sungguh, bahkan untuk menyebut nama Siwon yang kini berani berani nya mengecup bahkan melumat bibir nya itu Kibum sudah tak sanggup. Kibum sungguh terkejut bukan main kini, tak pernah menyangka Siwon yang selalu di umpat, kutuk bahkan dia jadikan musuh bebuyutan nya itu kini malah mencium bibir nya.

Tttaapp ttap ttappp

Suara langkah yang beradu dengan cepat kini membuyarkan semua, Kibum akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan tenaga nya kini dan melihat Eunhyuk yang telah berlari begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya dan makhluk pervert dihadapannya ini.

DDUUUAKKKKK

Kibum memukul kepala Siwon dengan sangat kencang saat itu juga, rasa nya dia ingin mencincang habis tubuh Kuda pervert dihadapannya ini dan dia jadikan makanan Heebum atau makanan anjing sekolah.

"ADDUHHH"

Siwon mengaduh kesakitan dilantai dan lalu menatap Kibum tajam tapi Siwon langsung menciut ketika Kibum menatap nya lebih tajam lagi.

"DASAR CHOI SIWON SIALANNNNNNN ! BERANI NYA KAU MENCIUM KU !"

Kibum lalu menarik rambut Siwon, menjambak nya dengan kencang, mencoba menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan menyiksa Siwon yang sudah berbuat kurang ajar dengannya, sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa...

"AWWWW ! BOCAHH HENTIKAN ! ADUHHHH"

* * *

**.**

**::Diary - March::**

**::END::**

**.**

* * *

**TBC Or END ?  
**

**Keep Review Ne !  
**

**Thx for Review di Chapter sebelumnya, tapi maad hari ini aku lagi dikejar waktu, belum sempat aku bales satu satu.. Thanks  
**


	4. April

"**Diary - April"**

Cast :

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Other cast :

Super Junior other member

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Rating : PG 17

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Aku adalah Kim Kibum, Hobby ku adalah menulis, menulis apa saja, Fic, cerpen bahkan Diary. Dan ini lah Diary ku !

Disclaimer : semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik para ELF, kecuali SNOW WHITE saya si Yangban Kim Kibum , dia milik saya.. wkwk

Author : Dewi Destria Putri

Note By Author :** DONT LIKE DONT READ** ok ! untuk semua anti Sibum SHipper, anti Siwon bahkan anti Kibum, jika enggak suka dengan FF yang saya baca.. enggak usah baca kan bisa.. enggak usah ngikutin saya terus hanya untuk memaki saya.. saya berhenti nge post di FB dan Wordpress gara gara kalian yang saya tahu itu sama.. jangan ngikutin saya ke FFn.. kalau enggak suka kan anggap aja FF saya ini enggak ada.. enggak usah di PM saya per chapter nya...

Mungkin dulu saya enggak ngebatesin siapa aja yang bisa baca FF saya.. tapi kalau kalian anti sibum shipper, anti Siwon apa lagi anti Kibum lebih baik enggak usah baca FF saya, karena saya itu akan terus berkaya membuat FF dengan main cast Kibum.. jadi tolong berhenti, jangan pernah nge maki, nge hujat Kibum saya.. saya tahu kalian itu WOnkyu Shipper yang nganggep Sibum itu enggak ada lah.. Kibum itu enggak pantes sama Kibum lah, etc..

Oh Tuhan.. it's Just Fanfiction Right ? just for Fun.. saya yakin kalian cukup pintar untuk ngebedain yang mana yang real dan yang mana yang hanya sebuah hiburan... jadi enggak usah nge maki Kibum saya di depan saya apalagi ngirim PM segala ke saya...

maaf kalau harus bilang disini.. dan maaf jika ada yang tersinggung dengan ucapan saya, saya hanya enggak suka ada yang asal men judge Kibum saya tanpa tahu apapun tentang Kibum..

sekali lagi **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Thx  
**

* * *

.

.

*Kibum Pov*

Hai perkenal kan nama ku Kim Kibum , namja berusia 17 tahun. Aku orang korea, tapi kini tinggal di California Amerika bersama kedua orang tua ku yang di tugas kan di sana.

Hobby ku mungkin agak berlainan dengan namja namja yang lainnya yang suka sekali dengan olahraga, aku berbeda karena aku sangat suka menulis, entah menulis apa saja. Cerpen, Fic, Novel bahkan Diary sekalipun.

Dan ini adalah Diary Ku.

* * *

.

**::Diary – April::**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/04/07 Saturday

_Aku tak menyangka aku merayakan hari ulang tahun seseorang yang sudah ku putuskan untuk menjadi musuh ku selama nya !_

_Meskipun berat mengatakannya !_

_Happy Birthday Choi Siwon bodoh._

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

April , 07 , 2012

* * *

Kibum memasuki kelas nya dengan tergesa gesa, pasalnya kini dia sudah telat masuk sekolah, sungguh dia mengutuk Siwon yang tidak membangunkannya tadi pagi, dan malah jalan duluan ke sekolah, sehingga dia bisa terlambat seperti ini.

Kibum duduk di tempat duduk nya, dan kini menatap Sungmin yang sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu perkerjaan. "Kenapa tidak ada guru sungmin ah ?" itulah yang ditanyakan Kibum kepada Sungmin, itu dikarenakan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi, tapi keadaan kelas nya masih sungguh gaduh.

Sungmin melirik sekilas Kibum dan kembali melakukan perkerjaannya. "Hankyung Sonsaengnim sedang tidak masuk, katanya sih sakit, tapi Heechul hyung juga ternyata tidak masuk, mungkin mereka membolos berdua." Jawab Sungmin tak mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, dan itu sukses membuat Kibum penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan temannya itu kini.

"kau sedang apa ?" tanya Kibum .

"Membukus kado !" jawab Sungmin singkat. "Untuk siapa ?" tanya Kibum lagi karena penasaran, dan pertanyaan Kibum itu sukses membuat Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya dan menatap Kibum tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak Tahu kado ini untuk siapa Kibummie ?" tanya Sungmin kaget, karena dia kira Kibum pasti mengetahui untuk siapa Sungmin membungkuskan kado ini susah susah.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya polos, karena memang dia tak tahu apa apa. Sungmin menghela nafas lelah, "aku kira setelah kalian tinggal bersama hubungan kalian membaik , ternyata sama saja!"

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya bingung, apa maksud Sungmin sebenarnya ? "ini kado untuk Siwonnie, hari ini kan ulang tahunnya, bukannya sudah kubilang kemarin kita akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Siwon di asrama nanti malam ?" Kibum kembali menggelengkan kepala, seingat nya Sungmin tidak membicarakan apa apa kemarin kepadanya, kecuali tentang Kyuhyun yang dia bicarakan sepanjang mereka belajar dari pagi hingga sore.

Dan itu membuat Kibum kesal seharian kemarin, sungguh telinganya sudah bosan mendengar sungmin membicarakan tentang betapa baik nya sang kekasih, betapa usil nya sang kekasih atau bahkan betapa hebat nya ciuman nya si anak kelas satu itu.

Sungmin menggaruk garukkan kepalanya salah tingkah "Ahh belum ternyata" ujar Sungmin malu, "yasudah aku beritahu sekarang, nanti malam kami akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Siwon di aula asrama, jadi kau harus datang Ok Kibum"

Kibum terdiam sebentar menatap Sungmin, tapi sedetik kemudian kini dia lah yang malah mengacuhkan Sungmin, dia membuka buku yang tadi dia tenteng tepat di pembatas buku yang dia tandai semalam "aku tidak mau, tidak penting untukku" dingin Kibum.

Sungmin menghela nafas lelah, sudah di duga Kibum akan bereaksi seperti itu sebelumnya, jadi Sungmin tak kaget dan tak ingin membuang tenaga memaksa Kibum datang nanti malam, karena walau dipaksa pun , Kibum takkan peduli segala hal yang berbau dengan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum menggeliatkan tubuhnya gelisah di atas kasur, sesekali dia terbangun dan melirik pintu kamar mandi yang belum terbuka, dan kini matanya beralih ke sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah dibungkus dengan sangat rapih yang kini ada di atas kasurnya.

"arrgghhh"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "buat apa juga aku membelikan dia kado !" Kibum mendesis pelan , ditariknya selimutnya dan kemudian dia berbaring kembali, "aisshhh... Kibum gila kau !" ujar Kibum mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Bagimana tidak !

Berbulan bulan dia selalu seperti kucing dan anjing dengan seseorang yang menjadi RoomMate nya kini, selalu berkata tak pernah peduli dengan laki laki itu, tapi dia malah menyusahkan dirinya tadi siang berpanas panasan ke luar asrama untuk membeli suatu barang untuk dijadikan kado untuk teman sekamar nya itu.

Clekk

Kibum berhenti menggeliat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, mata nya di pejam kan nya rapat rapat, dia tak boleh terlihat bodoh oleh Siwon kini.

Ttapp ttapp

Kibum makin berusaha berpura pura untuk tidur ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki kini menapaki anak tangga yang menuju ranjang nya, tapi langkah orang tersebut terhenti melihat Kibum bergelung didalam selimut.

"Bocah, kau tidak mau ikut ke pesta ku ?" tanya Siwon sedikit berteriak, Kibum bergeming, tak ada jawaban dari Kibum sedikitpun. "baiklah kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu, kunci kamarnya yah, aku akan pulang tengah malam nanti" Siwon tersenyum melihat gerakan di gelungan selimut Kibum, karena dia tahu, namja manis itu sebenarnya tidak tidur.

Dan setelah itu, Siwon pergi dan tinggallah Kibum sendirian di kamar yang cukup besar itu kini. Kibum membuka selimut nya dan bangun lalu mengedarkan pandangannya menatap ruangan kamarnya yang tiba tiba sepi.

Dan di saat itu lah Kibum merasakan kesepian yang luar biasa, semua nya sedang berpesta diluar, tapi hanya dirinya sendiri yang menyembunyikan dirinya didalam kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklekkkkk

Siwon membuka pintu kamar asrama nya dengan perlahan, dan tepat di saat Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk, pintu kamar mandi terbuka, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kibum kini.

"kau belum tidur bocah ?" Siwon memecah keheningan diantara mereka kini, tapi Kibum membalas dengan dengusan panjang, dia memilih kembali ke ranjangnya, melanjutkan tidur nya yang jujur sungguh tidur yang tidak nyenyak sejak tadi.

Siwon tersenyum simpul, sudah terlalu biasa mendapatkan perlakuan dingin dari Kibum seperti tadi. Siwon dengan susah payah membawa semua kado yang tadi dia dapatkan di pesta ulang tahunnya, untung kado yang besar besar sudah diletakkan didalam dorm tadi oleh penjaga dorm.

Mata Siwon kini menyipit cepat melihat sebuah kado kecil di antara tumpukan kado kado besar miliknya, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya dengan kado yang dia pegang, dan setelah diletakkannya semua, dia mengambil kado yang tadi mengundang perhatiannya.

'Happy Birthday Choi Siwon Bodoh'

Siwon tersenyum dengan senang nya ketika dia membuka kartu ucapan yang terselip diantara pita kado tersebut, dengan cepat dia membuka kado nya, dan senyum nya makin melebar melihat sebuah jam tangan hitam yang terlihat cukup mewah itu lah isi dari kado miliknya itu.

Siwon dengan cepat memakai kado yang dia terima itu, entah kenapa hati nya sungguh berbunga bunga mendapat kado tersebut, padahal tak terlulis di kartu ucapan itu siapa yang mengirim kado ini, tapi sepertinya Siwon sudah tahu siapa pengirim kado tersebut.

Laki laki tampan itu berjalan naik ke lantai atas tempat ranjang Kibum berada, dilihat nya Kibum sudah tertidur kini, dia mendekat dan berdiri disamping Kibum.

Tangan besar Siwon perlahan mengacak lembut rambut halus Kibum dengan perlahan, senyum teduh terus Siwon pajang kini, apalagi ketika usapan tangannya turun ke wajah Kibum.

Jantung Siwon rasanya seperti berhenti berdetak merasakan pipi bulat Kibum di dalam sentuhannya, apalagi melihat wajah damai Kibum seperti ini. "Gomawo bocah" ucap Siwon pelan ketika tangannya berhenti mengusap pipi Kibum, dan kini malah asik merasakan hangat nya pipi bulat yang putih itu.

"Terima kasih, dan aku akan selalu menunggu mu Kibummie..."

* * *

Seoul, 2012 / 04 / 13 Friday

_Pentas seni_

_Sekolah sedang mengadakan acara pentas seni hari ini._

_Tahu kah kalian ?_

_Siwon ikut bernanyi di sana menyumbangkan lagu._

_Dan Oh No !_

_Kalian tahu apa yang sempat aku fikirkan tadi saat dia bernyanyi ?_

_Choi Siwon bodoh itu tampan sekali !_

_Ohh sepertinya aku memang sudah gila seperti yang dibilang Sungmin !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

April , 13 , 2012

* * *

"Kibummie.. ayolah"

"Aku tidak mau minnieeee.. aku lelah, ingin istirahat di kamar"

Murid murid yang sedang berjalan di lorong asrama terhenti ketika melihat aksi tarik menarik antara Kibum dan Sungmin di lorong asrama mereka itu. "tapi hari ini pentas seni, masa kau hanya mau tidur di kamar, banyak bazar dan acara musik di luar Kibummie..." Sungmin masih ngotot menarik tangan Kibum sambil diiringi dengan tatapan tajam.

"aku lelah minnie, aku ingin..." Kibum memberhentikkan tatapannya ketika Sungmin mulai melancarkan puppy eyes yang dimilikinya itu. "aiiishhh baiklah" umpat Kibum akhirnya, dia selalu kalah setiap melihat tatapan Sungmin seperti tadi.

"Yeeee Kibummie baikkk deh" Sungmin terlonjak senang dan langsung menghamburkan diri dan memeluk Kibum kuat.

'Dasar kelinci licik kau Lee sungmin'

Lagi dan lagi Kibum hanya mengumpat di dalam hati nya, sulit sekali bisa menang menghadapi kelinci dipelukannya ini, dan sepertinya memang Kim Kibum takkan pernah bisa menang, dia sudah terlalu menyayangi Sungmin, dan takkan tega menolak semua keinginan dan perintah Sungmin sepertinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kibummie ini bagus kan " Kibum menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, baru setengah jam dia bersama Sungmin, tapi entah mengapa dia sudah lelah menjawab pertanyaan yang sama yang Sungmin lontarkan setiap melihat barang barang yang ada didalam bazar sekolahnya itu.

Kibum tidak menjawab, sungguh dia sudah lelah saat ini. "Minnie.. aku kembali ke asrama yah, aku lelah sekali" mohon Kibum untuk kesekian kalinya sejak tadi, tapi tetap saja sejak tadi Sungmin tidak menggubris nya.

Sungmin terdiam, tapi ketika mendengar suara musik yang dikenalnya bergema di penjuru sekolah nya, tanpa bertanya, Sungmin segera menarik tangan Kibum berlari ke lapangan sekolah, tempat di adakannya pentas musik sekolahnya ini.

Sungmin menarik tangan Kibum terus menerus, berdesak desakkan agar mendekati panggung yang berada ditengah lapangan yang sudah dipenuhi murid murid yang menonton acara musik tersebut.

"Minnie... saK..."

Ucapan Kibum terhenti begitu saja ketika Dia dan Sungmin sudah berada tepat di depan panggung itu, dan yang membuat Kibum kaget adalah dia melihat Siwon sedang duduk di tengah panggung dengan memegang gitar sekarang.

_**Sasireun cheom bwasseul ttae buteo geudael johahaetdago**__**  
**__**malhagiga naegen cham eoryeowotdeongeojyo**_

_**meonjeo yeollakhaji anheumyeon geudael nochilkkabwa**__**  
**__**geuljareul sseugo tto bogo jiugil banbokhaetjyo**_

_**gipeojimyeon sangcheoppunilgeoraneun saenggage**__**  
**__**duryeoumi apseon geon sasirijiman**__**  
**__**ganjeolhan mameuro gidohago baraetdeon sarami**__**  
**__**geudaerago nan mideoyo**_

_**I**__**'**__**m in love , I**__**'**__**m fall in love**__**  
**__**duryeopjin annneyo geudaewa hamkkeramyeon**__**  
**__**sesangeun neomu areumdapjyo**_

_**I thought I never gonna fall in love**__**  
**__**But I**__**'**__**m in love**__**  
**__**Cuz I wanna love you baby**_

_**sasireun cheom bwasseul ttae buteo nae mamsogeuro buteo**__**  
**__**geudaen padocheoreom millyeo deureo ontong haru jongil geudaeman tteoollyeo**__**  
**__**I can be a good lover Wanna be your neipclover**__**  
**__**sesangeseo gajang haengbokhan **__**Sarami **__**ga doen geotman gatayo**_

_**geudae gotta believe me**__**  
**__**Make you never gonna leave me**__**  
**__**uisimhajin anheullaeyo geudael mideulkkeyo**_

_**I**__**'**__**m in love , I**__**'**__**m fall in love**__**  
**__**duryeopjin annneyo geudaewa hamkkeramyeon**__**  
**__**sesangeun neomu areumdapjyo **_

_**sesangeun neomu areumdapjyo**_

_**geudaeneun neomu areumdapjyo**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

(_to be honest from the_ _first time we met_ _saying I like you_ _was not easy for me to do__)_

_(__if I don't approach you first_ _I was afraid of losing you__)_

_(__I wrote letters and prepare_ _small gifts for you__)_

_(__If my love for you_ _goes any deeper_ _it would only hurt me more_ _its true my mind is full of fear__)_

_(__I pray with all my heart_ _the person that i'm hoping for_ _I believe that person is you__)_

_(__I'm in love_ _I fall in love_)

(_there's no way around it_ _I can't hide my heart_ _you're so beautiful__)_

_(__I thought I never_ _gonna fall in love_ _but I'm in love_ _cause I wanna love you baby__)_

_(__thruthfully from the first time_ _I met you_ _somewhere inside my heart_ _you crashed like a strong wave__)_

_(__you're the only thing_, _I think about all day__)_  
_(__I can be a good lover_, _wanna be your four-leafed clover__)_  
_(__I will make you feel like_ _the happiest __person__ in the world__)_

_(__you gotta believe me_ _make you never gonna leave me__)_  
_(__I won't make you promises_, _I will just show it to you__)_

_(__I'm in love_ _with you baby__)_

_(__I fall in love_ _there's no way around it__)_

_( Ra.D song – I'm in Love) _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Kibum terdiam, jantung nya berdebar keras, tangan bahkan tubuhnya seakan kaku mendengar lantunan indah dari Siwon kini, matanya bahkan tak terpejam untuk beberapa saat.

Suara teriakkan bahkan tak terdengar di telinga Kibum, dirinya seakan terhanyut dalam tatapan Siwon yang entah mengapa dari awal lagu hingga akhir lagu hanya menatap nya intens, seakan menarik dirinya dalam pesona Choi Siwon.

Kibum terus terdiam, sungguh semua rasa lelah yang sejak tadi mendera begitu saja menghilang seiring dengan nyanyian Siwon tadi. Jantung nya makin berdetak tidak normal ketika Kibum jelas jelas melihat Siwon tersenyum padanya.

Yupp Choi Siwon tersenyum hanya untuk seorang Kim Kibum yang berdiri membatu sejak awal lagu, Siwon senang Kibum bisa mendengar lagu nya, dia memang harus berterima kasih kepada Lee Sungmin yang bisa membawa Kibum ke sini.

Entah mengapa sejak awal lagu, Siwon hanya bisa melihat sosok Kibum di tengah himpitan murid murid yang sedang menonton penampilannya, diri Kibum seakan bersinar di sana, sehingga membuat Siwon hanya bisa melihat Kibum dibandingkan yang lainnya.

'ini untukmu Kibummie...'

* * *

Seoul, 2012/04/21 Saturday

_Siwon alergi !_

_Tubuhnya bahkan memerah semua._

_Dan itu semua karena aku._

_Ohh Choi Siwon bodoh !_

_Sudah tahu kau alergi jamur, kenapa kau menerima makanan yang aku bawa._

_Dasar Choi Siwon bodoh !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

April , 21 , 2012

* * *

Kibum berjalan menyusuri lorong asrama nya bersama Heechul sang kakak kelas yang kini menjadi salah satu teman terbaiknnya itu, dan juga bersama Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa bisa bersama dirinya dan Heechul sejak tadi.

"aku duluan yah hyung , Kyuhyun ah !" langkah Kibum terhenti di depan kamar nya, Heechul dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "aku juga yah Hyung, Minnie hyung sudah menunggu di kamar, dia bisa marah marah karena kelaparan !" seru Kyuhyun juga, tanpa berniat mendengarkan kata kata Heechul dan Kibum, Kyuhyun segera berlari dengan menenteng makanan dan lalu memasuki kamar disebelah kamar Kibum yang adalah milik Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"aiishh dasar anak kurang ajarrr diaa" Heechul menggerutu melihat sikap kurang ajar Kyuhyun yang seenak nya meninggalkan dia dan Kibum. "aku juga masuk yah hyung"

Lagi lagi Heechul menggerutu, Kibum juga masuk ke kamar nya begitu saja, dasar mereka berdua, sepertinya Heechul memang harus menahan hati nya mempunyai adik kelas seperti Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kibum kini terdiam di balik pintu sambil menatap tentengan di tangannya.

Yupp tentengan di tangannya sama seperti yang dibawa Kyuhyun tadi, sebuah makanan. Tadi siang dia, Heechul berencana makan siang, dan Kyuhyun dengan seenak sendirinya ikut ikutan Heechul dan Kibum makan di restaurant yang di rekomendasi kan Heechul tersebut.

Dan karena melihat Kyuhyun yang membelikan Sungmin makanan, dan Heechul yang memaksa nya juga untuk membelikan makanan untuk Siwon yang sejak tadi ada dikamar serius mengerjakkan tugas sekolahnya yang bertumpuk, sehingga dengan berat hati Kibum membelikan makanan untuk Siwon juga.

Cklekkkk

Kibum tersentak, dia melihat Siwon kini keluar dari kamar mandi, "ahh bocah, kau sudah pulang ternyata !" Kibum tercekat dan tak bisa berkata.

Entah ini perasaan Kibum saja, sejak pentas seni minggu kemarin, dia merasa ada yang beda dengan Siwon, Siwon terlihat beda di matanya, sikap dan tatapan matanya untuk Kibum sungguh kini berbeda, walau dia masih saja sering bertengkar dengan Siwon, tapi tetap saja Kibum merasa Siwon berbeda.

Lamunan Kibum terpecah begitu saja melihat Siwon berjalan mendekatinya, "aku ingin pergi makan di kantin dulu" ujar Siwon berniat beranjak pergi, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan Kibum menahan tangannya.

Kibum menyodorkan bungkusan plastik yang dia pegang sejak tadi. "i..ini tadi Heechul hyung memaksa ku membelikan makanan untukmu saat kami sedang makan bersama"

Kibum berucap dingin, tapi Siwon bisa lihat jelas ada kegugupan disana. Siwon mengambil bungkusan plastik tersebut, dan setelahnya Kibum langsung berlari ke lantai atas ranjang nya, persis seperti wanita yang malu sehabis memberikan hadiah untuk laki laki yang dia sukai.

Sedangkan Siwon kini hanya terdiam menatap bungkusan plastik itu dengan senyuman di bibir nya yang entah mengapa merekah begitu saja.

"Dasar bocah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"argghhh..."

"arrghh"

Kibum tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, dia tadi ketiduran saat dia tadi siang bergelung malu didalam selimut nya sehabis memberikan makanan untuk Siwon tadi.

Matanya menyipit mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya tadi, dia turun dari ranjangnya dan beranjak ke lantai bawah untuk melihat suara apa sebenarnya yang tadi dia dengar.

Dan betapa terkejut nya Kim Kibum ketika melihat Choi Siwon bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidur nya sambil tangannya terus menggarukkan tubuhnya, Kibum bisa melihat jelas bahkan wajah Siwon sudah memerah pekat, kontras sekali dengan wajahnya yang biasa putih itu.

"Choi Siwon kau kenapa ?"

Kibum mendekati Siwon yang masih saja terus menggaruk tubuhnya yang semakin memerah. "arrgghhh" Siwon kembali mengerang , tubuhnya kini bahkan berkeringat sehingga membasahi tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"a..aku alergi" ujar Siwon pelan, sungguh sekujur tubuhnya kini terasa gatal sekali.

"alergi apa memangnya ?" tanya Kibum khawatir sambil mencoba menenangkan Siwon yang masih saja bergerak gelisah, tubuh Siwon seakan panas, panas karena rasa gatal yang luar biasa ini.

"ja..mur" Kibum tersentak kaget.

Jamur !

Berarti Siwon bisa seperti ini karena makanan yang di bawa nya dong !

"Jamur ?"

"kau ini bodoh sekali Choi Siwon, sudah jelas jelas makanan yang aku bawa itu jamur, kenapa kau juga masih nekat memakannya sih" Kibum malah menyalahkan Siwon kini.

Tak tahu kah kau Kibum, Siwon nekat memakan makanan tersebut karena makanan itu kau yang membelikan untuknya walau Siwon jelas jelas tahu makanan yang di bawa Kibum itu adalah jamur, hanya untuknya, mana bisa dia membuang dan tidak menghargai itu, jarang jarang Siwon bisa mendapatkan perhatian kecil dari Kibum seperti tadi, dan tak tahu kah kau Kim Kibum, jika tidak ada dirimu tadi, Siwon sudah berteriak seperti orang gila karena dia begitu senang menerima makanan dari mu.

Semua itu dilakukan hanya untuk mu Kibummie !

"aku akan memanggil dokter sekolah dulu, kau tunggu sebentar disini" Kibum keluar kamarnya dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke ruang kesehatan sekolah, memanggil Dokter sekolah untuk mengobati Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum terdiam, hari sudah malam kini, Siwon sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, setelah di obati oleh Dokter sekolah tadi, Siwon langsung tertidur karena kelelahan.

Kibum menatap wajah Siwon kini, terlihat jelas masih ada bercak bercak kemerahan yang sudah mau menghilang di wajah tampan itu. "dasar kau bodoh Choi Siwon !"

"Tak tahu kah kau membuat aku khawatir ?"

"dasar bodoh"

* * *

Seoul , 2012 / 04 / 25 Wednesday

_Ini sudah semakin gila._

_Second Kiss ku dengan Choi Siwon !_

_Dan seperti di drama drama pula._

_Ciuman Di dalam box telepon umum dan disaat hujan!_

_Ohh sempurna sudah kau gila Kim kibum._

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

April , 25, 2012

* * *

"aku keluar dulu"

Kibum memakai mantel nya, bersiap untuk keluar. "mau kemana ?" tanya Siwon yang kini menatapnya.

"ke toko buku di sekitar sekolah, ada buku yang harus ku beli untuk referensi tugas ku" jawab Kibum pelan.

Semua nya berubah !

Walau mereka berdua masih sering bertengkar, tapi kini intensitas pertengkaran mereka jelas berkurang drastis, bahkan kini mereka tak segan segan memberikan perhatian satu sama lain, walau masih malu malu sih.

Kibum bahkan bisa bersikap lebih lembut ke Siwon kini, walau meski masih ada makian yang dia lontarkan setiap Siwon menggoda nya, tapi jelas saja semua sudah berubah ke arah yang lebih baik.

"jangan lupa bawa payung, seperti nya akan hujan sebentar lagi bocah" Siwon menerawang ke jendela melihat cuaca di luar yang sepertinya sedang tak bersahabat.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak perlu, aku hanya sebentar saja kok" tolak Kibum, Kibum memang kurang suka membawa payung jika keluar.

"aku pergi yah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum keluar dari toko Buku setelah 3 jam dia berkutat dengan buku buku disana, ternyata dia memang membutuhkan waktu lebih lama setiap bertemu dengan buku buku, selalu saja ada yang menarik perhatiannya setiap melihat buku buku, sehingga membuat dia selalu tertahan di toko buku, perpustakaan bahkan kamarnya sendiri dengan sebuah benda yang bernama buku tersebut.

Ttess tess

Kibum menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang sudah menghitam mendung kini, ribuan rintik air mulai membasahi bumi kini, dan itu membuat Kibum berlari mencari tempat meneduh terdekat.

Dan disini lah dia kini berdiri, di Box telepon umum, meneduh dari hujan yang makin melebat, sungguh dia mengutuk dirinya yang selalu terlarut di dunia nya sendiri setiap melihat buku buku baru di hadapannya, sehingga dia sampai lupa waktu, lihat saja bahkan pertokoan di sekitar nya sudah banyak yang tutup karena sudah mulai malam kini.

JDUUUAAARRRR

Kibum tersentak saat itu juga mendengar suara guntur langit tersebut, mata nya terpejam melihat kilatan kilatan marah milik tuhan tersebut kini, sungguh Kibum sangat takut dalam kondisi seperti ini, apalagi jalanan disekitar nya kini sungguh sepi, seakan mendukung Kibum makin terhanyut dalam ketakutannya.

Kibum itu benci kegelapan, bahkan setiap malam saja di kamar dia selalu menyalakan lampu kamar agar dia tidak merasa ketakutan, dia memang sungguh takut dengan kegelapan. Apalagi seperti sekarang, kegelapan di tambah dengan kilatan kilatan petir ini.

DDUUARRRR

Lagi lagi Kibum tersentak, tubuhnya bahkan kini bergetar mendengar suara petir yang seakaan berlomba lomba menampakkan keeksistensiannya, Kibum mulai mengigil kedinginan kini.

'Choi Siwon'

Itulah satu satunya nama yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini, hanya Choi Siwon yang dia pikirkan.

Tangannya bergerak ketakutan meraih kantung celananya, mencoba mencari handphone nya, tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika dia mengingat dia meninggalkan handphone nya di kamar nya.

Dia meraih dompet nya, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang di berikan Ibu nya saat dia baru sampai di korea.

Kartu telepon umum.

Beruntung Kibum memiliki ibu yang sangat teliti, dia selalu mempersiapkan semua hal untuk Kibum, bahkan hingga hal terkecil pun dia menyiapkan untuk Kibum, bahkan kartu untuk naik bus umum pun juga sudah ibu nya siapkan, padahal sudah jelas Kibum bahkan tidak pernah naik angkutan umum sekalipun, 'hanya untuk jaga jaga' itulah yang selalu ibunya bilang ke Kibum.

Dengan gugup Kibum mulai memasukkan kartu tersebut dan mulai menelpon seseorang yang selalu dia umpat tapi nomer handphone orang itu dirinya hapal di luar kepala.

"Siwon tolong aku !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum makin mengigil kedinginan, tangannya mulai memutih, bibir nya bahkan seakan beku saking kedinginannya, hampir saja tubuhnya tumbang jika tidak ada orang yang datang ke box telepon ini dan menangkap tubuh tersebut.

"Si.. Siwon ah"

Siwon dengan gesit menyelimuti tubuh Kibum dengan selimut yang dia bawa dari asrama tadi. "Sudah ku bilang bawa payung, lihat begini kan hasilnya, kau juga kemana saja, masa lama sekali hanya ke toko buku ?" Kibum terdiam mendengar Siwon mulai menceramahinya tapi tetap terlihat ada ke khawatir-an di dalamnya.

Siwon berniat melangkahkan kakinya sambil menarik Kibum keluar dari Box telepon itu tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Kibum memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Di...ngin..."

Bibir Kibum bergetar kedinginan kini, dan itu membuat Siwon makin khawatir melihat nya, dan Siwon pun akhirnya terdiam memikirkan suatu cara agar Kibum tidak kedinginan seperti ini.

CHUUUU

Kibum membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan bibir joker milik Siwon kini mencium nya lembut, bahkan bibir itu menuntut lebih kini.

Dan entah mengapa Kibum kini terhanyut, dia mulai memejamkan matanya, dan menikmati ciuman Siwon dibibir nya.

Sungguh Kibum merasa bibir Siwon membawa kehangatan untuk dirinya kini, lihat saja bahkan bibir itu sudah tak bergetar lagi, tapi kini bibir yang tadi nya beku seperti es itu malah mulai membalas lumatan lumatan bibir Siwon dengan tak kalah ganas nya.

"Ahhh"

Kibum mengerang pelan ketika tubuhnya terhempas ke dinding box telepon itu, tubuh Siwon dan Kibum kini mulai merapat, mulai merapat agar bisa memberikan kehangatan untuk yang lainnya.

Ciuman itu tak berhenti, bahkan makin mengganas, Siwon meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dua sisi di samping kepala Donghae, dia mencoba menahan berat tubuhnya di dinding box telepon kini agar tubuhnya nya makin merapat ke tubuh Kibum.

Dan berhasil, tubuh Kibum sudah tidak bergetar lagi, kehangatan terus menjalari seluruh tubuh Kibum kini. Dan akhirnya kini dia lah yang mulai menarik tubuh Siwon mendekat, memeluk pinggang Siwon dan makin menengadahkan kepalanya agar ciumannya dengan Siwon tidak terlepas kini.

'aku sudah gila, dan semua ini karena mu Choi Siwon'

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**::Diary – April::**

**::END::**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END**

**Maaf belum bisa bales Review satu satu, tapi saya sudah baca semua nya kok.. terima kasih atas semua Review yang diberikan... terima kasih..**

**Keep Review Ne !  
**


	5. May

"**Diary - May"**

Cast :

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Other cast :

Super Junior other member

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Rating : PG 17

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Aku adalah Kim Kibum, Hobby ku adalah menulis, menulis apa saja, Fic, cerpen bahkan Diary. Dan ini lah Diary ku !

Disclaimer : semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik para ELF, kecuali SNOW WHITE saya si Yangban Kim Kibum , dia milik saya.. wkwk

Author : Dewi Destria Putri

Note By Author :

jika ingin bertanya atau memberi masukan untuk tiap bulannya, saya persilahkan kok ? tinggal review dan kasih masukannya, saya akan coba jawab dan terima semua pertanyaan dan masukan yang diberikan. Thanks

dan maaf untuk Chapter May ini, saya hanya bisa membuat 3 diary, tidak 4 seperti biasanya, karena sepertinya, dicerita kedua saya terlalu banyak bercerita , jadi karena takut membuat reader deul bosan membacanya, saya akhirnya membuat 3 diary saja untuk edisi May kali ini, lagipula saya sedang disibukan dengan pindahan rumah, mood nya ilang buat tambahin ceritanyajadi 4 karena sibuk mindah mindahin barang, tapi dari pada FF ini terbengkalai, jadi saya memutuskan cukup 3 cerita untuk edisi May ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Kibum Pov*

Hai perkenal kan nama ku Kim Kibum , namja berusia 17 tahun. Aku orang korea, tapi kini tinggal di California Amerika bersama kedua orang tua ku yang di tugas kan di sana.

Hobby ku mungkin agak berlainan dengan namja namja yang lainnya yang suka sekali dengan olahraga, aku berbeda karena aku sangat suka menulis, entah menulis apa saja. Cerpen, Fic, Novel bahkan Diary sekalipun.

Dan ini adalah Diary Ku.

* * *

**.**

**::Diary – May::**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/05/01 Thursday

_Mungkin hubungan kami tak sebaik yang lain._

_Mungkin kami sering bertengkar satu sama lain._

_Tapi aku mohon berbahagialah Choi Siwon._

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

May , 01 , 2012

* * *

"CHOI SIWON BUKA PINTU NYA !"

"CHOI SIWON BAWA ANJING INI KELUAR, ANJING ITU MENGOTORI KASUR KU !"

"CHOI SIWON JANGAN MEMBERENTAKKAN KAMAR !"

Sepanjang pagi hingga siang ini, kesabaran seorang Kim Kibum harus di uji oleh teman kamar nya tersebut, entah kenapa hari ini kadar ke usilan Siwon makin bertambah, dan itu makin membuat Kibum kesal.

Padahal seminggu lalu setelah 'accident' box telepon itu, kedua nya bahkan tak berani menatap mata satu sama lain, saling salah tingkah sendiri bahkan tersipu malu malu setiap tak sengaja kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Tapi entah mengapa sejak bangun pagi tadi, Siwon mulai kembali ke habitat nya biasa yang sering meng-usili Kibum, bahkan bertambah parah.

Contoh nya saja tadi pagi, saat Kibum mandi, Siwon malah mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan mematikan lampunya, dan itu sukses membuat Kibum berteriak histeris seperti orang gila.

Dan Kini ──

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Kibum berteriak di seluruh penjuruh kantin sekolah, ketika di dalam makanan nya muncul sebuah kecoa yang bahkan kini berjalan mengelilingi piring miliknya.

"Pphhffttt"

Kibum langsung membulatkan mata nya marah melihat seseorang dihadapannya yang kini sedang sibuk menahan tawa nya melihat reaksi Kibum yang ketakutan melihat Kecoa tadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon.

"YAA"

Hampir saja Kibum melemparkan sumpit yang dia pegang jika saja Sungmin tadi tidak menahannya, sungguh Choi Siwon kali ini sungguh keterlaluan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai dia berubah se drastis itu.

Emosi Kibum makin meluap ketika melihat Siwon pergi begitu saja setelah melihat handphone nya yang tadi sempat berbunyi. "YAA CHOI SIWONNNNNN"

"aku kira hubungan kalian sudah membaik, seminggu belakangan ini bahkan aku tak pernah mendengar pertengkaran kalian lagi" tanya Sungmin yang kini masih asyik memakan ramyeon nya.

Kibum mendengus kesal, "membaik apa nya, kau lihat sendiri kan betapa tega nya dia memasukkan serangga menjinjikan itu ke makanan ku" ucap Kibum kesal sambil mendorong piring makanan nya sendiri menjauh, sepertinya selera makan nya sudah menguap entah kemana.

"memang sudah hampir seminggu ini kami tidak bertengkar, tapi tiba tiba pagi ini dia mulai kumat lagi, sungguh aku menyesal berpikiran kalau dia laki laki yang baik"

Kibum masih saja mengerucutkan bibir nya kesal, sedangkan Sungmin kini tiba tiba menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung mendengar ucapan Kibum. "Tanggal berapa sekarang ?" tanya Sungmin cepat, dan itu membuat Kibum juga ikutan ikutan bingung, kenapa Sungmin tiba tiba panik seperti ini.

"tanggal 1, wae ?" jawab Kibum.

Sungmin kini terdiam, pikiran nya bahkan melayang begitu saja.

"pantas saja !" ujar Sungmin pelan dengan wajah yang tertunduk, dan itu makin mengundang kebingungan Kibum melihat wajah Sungmin yang tiba tiba sedih itu. "Pantas apa ?" tanya Kibum akhirnya.

Sungmin kembali menoleh ke arah Kibum, menghela nafas dalam dalam "Hari ini adalah hari perceraian kedua orang tua nya Siwon, Kibummie ! dia bersikap ke kanak kanakkan seperti itu karena pasti dia sedang sedih"

"dia orang yang kurang suka membicarakan kesedihannya, dia lebih suka bermain untuk menyalurkan rasa kesepiannya, dan aku yakin dia kini sedang sedih, makannya dia bertindak keterlaluan dengan mu"

"jadi aku mohon maafkan dia Kibummie jika selama ini dia selalu usil bahkan selalu membuat mu marah, itu karena dia hanya butuh teman"

Kibum terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kibum sungguh tak menyangka sebenarnya itu lah yang terjadi.

'Apa karena itu dia mabuk beberapa bulan lalu setelah pulang kerumahnya' batin Kibum mengawang, sungguh kini rasa kesal itu sudah terganti dengan rasa khawatir yang teramat sangat.

"dasar bodoh, kalau sedih tinggal menangis, kenapa pura pura sok kuat sih"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kkkrriiiettt

Siwon melangkah masuk kedalam kamar asrama nya dengan sedikit terhuyung, jujur saja dia tadi ingin sekali mabuk, tapi mengingat dia tak ingin dihukum seperti kemarin, jadi sebelum dia benar benar mabuk tadi, dia sudah melangkahkan kaki nya pulang ke asrama.

Matanya kini menangkap Kibum sudah tertidur di ranjangnya kini, jelas saja, kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, Kibum jelas jelas sudah tidur.

Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang di dekat meja belajar nya, tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup berjalan lagi, hati nya yang sedang remuk sungguh menguras tenaga nya hari ini.

"kau baru pulang ?"

Siwon membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam karena kelelahan itu ketika mendengar suara laki laki yang sungguh sangat dia kenal, betapa terkejutnya Siwon melihat Kibum sudah berdiri di samping sofa yang dia tiduri kini.

Siwon terdiam sebentar, menahan gejolak itu kini, melihat wajah Kibum disaat suasana hati nya yang sedang tidak baik seperti ini membuat dia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya, agar rasa sakit itu bisa menghilang.

"Maaf aku menggang..."

Tubuh Siwon membeku, bahkan ucapannya tadi terpotong begitu saja ketika Kibum menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas tubuh Siwon, dan kemudian memeluk Siwon kini.

"kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja" lirih Kibum kini, Siwon terdiam, tangannya kini balas memeluk Kibum.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Tubuh itu kini mulai bergetar, dan akhirnya runtuh sudah pertahanan Siwon, tangisannya kini meledak begitu saja dipelukan Kibum kini.

Semua kesedihan itu akhirnya terpecah sudah, hanya dengan satu pelukan Kibum, Siwon menyerah untuk tidak menangis sejak tadi pagi, karena dia memang membutuhkan sosok Kibum kini, sosok satu satunya yang bisa menenangkan seorang Choi Siwon.

* * *

Seoul, 2012/05/09 Wednesday

_Omoni !_

_Kenapa kau bisa punya anak se kurang ajar Choi Siwon sih._

_Tapi aku senang bisa mengenal mu._

_Omoni Saengil Chukhahaeyo !_

_Dan Choi Jiwon, kau sungguh manis, apa mau menjadi kekasih oppa jika sudah besar nanti ? __ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

May , 09 , 2012

* * *

"Annyeonghaeseyo !"

Langkah seorang Kim Kibum terhenti ketika baru saja dia mau memasuki gedung Dorm nya, mata Kibum menyipit melihat seseorang wanita kini berdiri tepat di depan gerbang asrama nya.

Kibum kaget, siapa wanita ini, ahh lebih tepat anak perempuan ini, karena sekali lihat Kibum bisa lihat jelas dari seragam sekolah nya kalau anak ini masih duduk di sekolah menegah pertama.

Sekali lagi siapa anak ini ? kenapa anak perempuan bisa ada di sekolah khusus laki laki seperti sekarang ini, dan berdiri didepan asrama nya lagi, jelas saja ini mencurigakan ?

"nee !" jawab Kibum menatap anak perempuan tersebut, sepertinya wajah anak perempuan ini tak asing untuknya, sungguh familliar !

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum bahkan terperangah melihat sosok Kibum dihadapannya, ahh seperti nya anak perempuan itu kagum dengan sosok Kibum, tapi siapa yang tak kagum dan suka dengan sosok Kibum, dia tampan, dan tak kalah tampan dari seorang Choi Siwon yang digadang gadang sebagai pria tertampan di SM High School ini.

Dan satu kelebihan yang Kibum miliki, dia memiliki wajah tampan dan manis sekaligus, dan itu cukup membuat anak perempuan dihadapan Kibum itu kini terhipnotis dalam sosok Kibum kini.

"hai"

Anak perempuan itu akhirnya tersadar dari khayalannya itu, kepalanya tertunduk begitu saja saat dia sadar wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Kibum yang kini mengamati anak perempuan yang terdiam itu.

Bisa dipastikan wajah cantik anak perempuan itu memerah ketika Kibum mengangkat tubuhnya yang tadi sedikit menunduk untuk melihat jelas wajah anak perempuan yang sungguh membuat nya penasaran, dia benar benar seperti pernah melihat anak perempuan ini, tapi dia bingung entah dimana dia pernah melihat anak perempuan ini.

Setelah mengatur detak jantung nya yang tak jelas, anak perempuan itu tersenyum kepada Kibum. "Oppa tampan, aku sedang mencari oppa ku yang bersekolah disini, apa oppa mengenal oppa ku ?" anak perempuan itu berucap lucu, dan membuat Kibum ingin sekali mencubit pipi anak perempuan yang tiba tiba membuat nya gemas itu.

"oppa mu ?, siapa nama oppa mu, mungkin saja oppa kenal ?" tanya Kibum lembut, dia kembali membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan anak perempuan itu.

"Choi Siwon"

Ohh.. demi apapun Kibum langsung terkejut begitu saja, tubuhnya kembali tegak berdiri sambil menatap wajah cantik anak perempuan belasan tahun itu.

Apakah takdir nya memang dengan Siwon !

Dia sekamar dengan Choi Siwon, berciuman dengan Siwon sampai 2 kali, dan kini bahkan bertemu dengan adik nya yang membuat Kibum gemas.

Kibum bingung, sejak tadi sudah banyak murid murid SM High School yang berlalu lalang di depan gedung asrama itu, kenapa hanya Kibum yang tertarik melihat anak perempuan itu yang berdiri di depan gedung asrama nya itu, apa mungkin memang sudah takdir nya yang bertemu dengan anak perempuan ini.

Ohh rasa nya Kibum sudah semakin gila karena Choi Siwon !

Kibum tersadar ketika anak perempuan tersebut menarik ujung seragam nya , kembali lagi dia menatap anak perempuan itu, jelas saja dia seperti kenal anak perempuan ini, karena wajah nya mirip dengan Siwon.

"ahh.. kebetulan oppa teman sekamar oppa mu, apa mau oppa panggilkan ?" Kibum dengan cepat mengesampingkan fakta bahwa anak perempuan dihadapannya ini adalah adik seorang Choi Siwon, kalau Kibum lihat lihat, anak perempuan itu seperti nya sangat berbeda sifatnya dengan Choi Siwon, dan Kibum berharap memang begitu, karena jika tidak, dia tak tahu bagaimana hidupnya kalau ada dua Choi Siwon di hidupnya nanti.

Anak perempuan itu langsung berseri seri mendengar jawaban Kibum. "ahh berarti nama oppa itu Kibummie oppa yah, aku tahu banyak loh tentang oppa dari Siwonnie oppa" ujar anak perempuan itu dengan semangat.

"memang oppa mu suka menceritakan apa tentang oppa anak manis ?" Kibum mengusap usap rambut hitam panjang milik anak perempuan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Anak perempuan itu menarik senyum dengan begitu lebar nya, "katanya... oppa kalau tidur itu suka mendengkur dengan keras, jarang mandi bahkan katanya oppa itu suka dengan Siwonnie oppa yah !"

Ohh Choi Siwon, ternyata kau harus bersiap siap menerima amukan Kibum untuk kesekian kalinya sepertinya, cerita bohong dari mana itu.

Menurut Kibum, mana pernah dia mendengkur saat tidur, dan dia tidak malas mandi seperti yang Siwon bilang, dia sangat menyukai kebersihan, dan yang terakhir, DIA TAK MENYUKAI CHOI SIWON.

Kibum terus mengumpat dalam hati nya, rasa nya dia ingin sekali mencincang habis tubuh besar Siwon, bisa bisa nya dia berbohong kepada adik nya seperti itu.

"semua yang oppa mu katakan itu bohong, aku tak pernah mendengkur, aku tak malas mandi, dan AKU TAK MENYUKAI OPPA MU itu anak manis"

Untung saja Kibum masih punya sedikit hati untuk tidak menumpahkan kesesalannya kepada anak manis dihadapannya itu.

"hehhe, aku percaya kok oppa, mana mungkin oppa tampan seperti yang Siwonnie oppa bilang" jawab anak perempuan itu sambil memamerkan senyum nya, dan itu membuat Kibum terdiam, sungguh senyuman anak perempuan itu sama persis dengan senyuman Siwon, begitu tulus, senyuman yang selalu Siwon berikan setiap hari untuknya.

Kibum membalas senyuman itu dengan tak kalah tulus, dia kembali mengusap lembut rambut anak perempuan itu kini. "oppa aku boleh minta tolong tidak ?" tanya anak perempuan itu pelan, Kibum mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"tolong apa ?"

"tolong ajak Siwonnie oppa kerumah kami malam ini, omma ku ulang tahun hari ini, tapi Siwonnie oppa tak mau datang ke pesta ulang tahun yang aku buat untuk omma"

"oppa masih marah dengan perceraian omma dan appa minggu lalu"

Kibum kembali terkejut mendengar ucapan anak perempuan ini, kenapa anak perempuan ini bisa begitu santai membicarakan tentang perceraian kedua orang tua nya itu, padahal Siwon saja sampai sesedih itu beberapa hari lalu belakangan ini.

Kibum meraih tangan anak perempuan itu untuk duduk di bangku yang tersedia didepan gedung asrama, dia menatap anak perempuan itu dengan seksama. "kau tidak sedih dengan perceraian kedua orang tua mu ? Siwon saja sampai menangis kemarin di asrama setelah pulang dari sidang perceraian kedua orang tua kalian ? " Kibum bertanya dengan pelan pelan, takut menyinggung hati anak perempuan itu.

Anak perempuan itu malah tersenyum. "tentu aku sedih, tapi kalau Siwonnie oppa sedih seperti itu, aku juga tak mungkin menangis dihadapannya, aku tak ingin membuat appa dan omma khawatir, lagipula kalau ini membuat omma bahagia, aku bisa apa ?" sungguh Kibum kagum dengan cara bicara anak perempuan dihadapannya ini, dia kan adiknya Siwon, kenapa bisa lebih dewasa dibandingkan kakaknya.

"ahh sudah bicara nya, aku harus pulang melanjutkan persiapan pesta kecil kecilan untuk omma, oppa harus datang bersama Siwonnie oppa yah"

Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi senyuman itu menghilang ketika anak perempuan itu menjulurkan tangannya dihadapan Kibum. "berikan Handphone oppa !"

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tapi tetap saja dia mengambil handphone nya dan diberikan ke anak perempuan itu, dia tak berkata apa apa saat melihat anak perempuan itu sibuk dengan handphone miliknya itu.

"ini" Kibum menerima handphone itu dengan perlahan. "aku sudah menyimpan nomer handphone ku di handphone oppa, jadi oppa hubungi aku nanti yah, aku akan mengirimkan alamat rumah kami, jadi oppa bisa datang kerumah kami nanti"

Anak perempuan itu berdiri dari duduk nya dan bersiap untuk pergi, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kibum. "Nama mu ?"

"Choi Jiwon, nama ku Choi Jiwon"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, dia terus menatap pemandangan diluar mobil yang dia naiki itu dengan tatapan tak bersahabat.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Dirinya yahg sedang tidur sore, di siram Kibum dengan seember air, dan ditariknya ke kamar mandi agar lekas mandi, dan setelah itu, dengan gila Kibum menarik tubuhnya keluar asrama.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, di taksi yang akan membawa dirinya dan Kibum entah kemana, tapi kekesalan Siwon menghilang begitu saja terganti dengan rasa terkejut ketika taksi yang dia tumpangi bersama Kibum berhenti disebuah rumah besar yang jelas dia ketahui.

Kibum tersenyum ke arah Siwon, "tadi siang aku bertemu dengan adik perempuan manis di depan asrama, dia mengundang ku untuk hadir di pesta ulang tahun ibu nya, karena aku tidak ada teman, jadi aku mengajak mu saja" ujar Kibum mulai mengarang cerita.

Siwon terdiam, tapi tangannya yang baru saja ingin membuka pintu mobil taksi itu dan berniat untuk pergi itu segera ditahan oleh Kibum. "Ibu mu menunggu mu Siwon ah, aku harap kau bisa lebih dewasa, atau tidak, aku akan menendang mu keluar dari kamar asrama" Kibum berucap pelan tapi penuh dengan ancaman, dan itu membuat Siwon terdiam.

"dasar bocah !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum tersenyum melihat pemandangan dihadapannya kini, sosok Siwon yang kini sedang bersenda gurau dengan Ibu dan adik perempuannya itu dengan bahagia, walau hubungannya dengan Siwon mungkin tak baik, sungguh dia tak suka melihat Siwon terus berdiam diri seminggu ini.

Dan semua nya seperti hilang begitu saja, keluarga kecil ini seperti menemukan kebahagiannya, Kibum bisa mengingat jelas ketika nyonya Choi menyambut kedatangan dirinya dan Siwon dengan tangan terbuka tadi, sungguh Kibum tersenyum melihat ibunya Siwon tersenyum dengan penuh kebahagian seperti tadi, Kibum seperti melihat senyuman ibu nya ketika tiap malam memeluk dirinya itu, apa semua ibu sama seperti itu, selalu tersenyum setiap berdekatan dengan anak nya ?

Dan bicara tentang pesta yang baru saja selesai tadi, dia sungguh bahagia, walau hanya pesta kecil kecilan yang dirayakan oleh mereka ber 4, tapi sungguh tak mengurangi kebahagian yang dirasakan oleh Siwon dan keluarganya itu.

Kibum tersenyum lagi, dia perlahan masuk kedalam kamar yang tadi Nyonya Choi tunjukan kepadanya karena tidak ingin mengganggu kebahagian keluarga itu. Hari pun sudah begitu malam, dia dan Siwon dilarang pulang malam malam seperti ini, jadi dia terpaksa menginap disini.

Tapi baru saja dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur, Siwon sudah menghampirinya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya sama sama di kasur yang digunakan Kibum. "jangan mengira macam macam bocah, dirumah ini hanya ada 3 kamar, kamar ku, omma dan Jiwon, jadi terpaksa aku harus tidur dengan mu malam ini" Siwon berbicara dengan cepat sebelum Kibum membuka mulutnya, sepertinya Siwon tahu saja Kibum sudah akan mengusir nya karena tidur satu ranjang seperti ini.

Kibum terdiam, dia memilih membalik tubuhnya sendiri membelakangi Siwon, dia sungguh lelah hari ini, jadi dia tak mau bertengkar dengan Siwon sekarang. "aku lelah, jangan berisik"

Siwon kini terdiam, dia tersenyum menatap Kibum yang tidur memunggungi nya itu, tanpa peringatan apapun dia memeluk tubuh Kibum dari belakang. "terima kasih, sungguh aku berterima kasih untuk hari ini bocah"

Entah kenapa Kibum hanya terdiam saja, padahal Siwon kini memeluk tubuhnya tanpa izin, jika biasa nya Kibum akan berteriak marah marah, tapi kini dia hanya memejamkan matanya lelah. "aku lelah, jadi tolong lepaskan pelukan mu bodoh!" Kibum berucap dingin, tapi tetap saja dia tak menolak saat Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya.

"biarkan begini, aku akan melepasnya saat kau tertidur nanti"

Siwon tersenyum ketika tak ada perlawanan dari Kibum, Kibum tak bisa berbohong kalau dia merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini, bahkan tak lama kemudian Siwon sudah mendegar dengkuran halus terdengar kini, Kibum ternyata sudah terlelap kini dalam pelukannya.

"terima kasih" Siwon berucap begitu lembut dan sangat pelan, sehingga mungkin hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengarnya, dan tanpa izin kini dia mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Kibum yang dia yakini sudah benar benar tertidur itu kini.

Tak tahu kah kau Choi Siwon bahwa seorang Kim Kibum belum benar benar terlelap dalam tidurnya kini, dia bisa merasakan kecupan lembut dirambutnya bahkan bisa mendengar jelas ucapan terima kasih mu, dan itu membuat dia tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

Seoul , 2012/05/19 Saturday

Hari ini aku kencan !

Hahhaa.. tapi apa bisa ini dibilang kencan..

Ketika akhirnya Siwon mengacaukan semua nya.

Jiwon ah ! terima kasih atas kencan singkat nya !

Kau memang adik yang manis.

Dan kau Choi Siwon, awas saja kalau kau berani mencium ku lagi !

Akan ku bunuh kau !

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

May , 19 , 2012

* * *

Siwon terdiam, mengamati sosok Kibum yang kini sedang sibuk berpatut diri di depan kaca, mata nya tak lepas mengamati senyum yang terpatri di bibir Kibum itu ketika Kibum puas dengan penampilannya sendiri.

"mau kemana ?"

Kibum memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Siwon yang kini sedang duduk di atas kasur "kencan !"

Ucapan Kibum barusan sukses membuat Siwon terpaku kaget, Kencan ? dengan siapa ?

"aku pergi dulu yah !" Kibum meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja.

Dan setelah itu bunyi berisik langsung terdengar di kamar tersebut, bagaimana tidak ? lihat saja kini, Siwon kini dengan biadap nya menutup Laptop nya begitu saja, lalu dengan terburu buru, dia berlari ke lemari miliknya, dan kemudian begitu saja melepas celana pendek yang dia kenakan dan langsung mengganti nya dengan jeans miliknya, dia tak memperdulikkan barang barang yang terjatuh karena tersenggol tubuh besar nya dan kini berjatuhan di lantai, Oh Siwon kalau Kibum tahu kamarnya seberantakkan ini, dia pasti marah besar nantinya ?

Tapi sepertinya Siwon tak memperdulikkannya, yang dia lakukan kini malah menyambar jacket dan kunci mobil miliknya, dan kemudian berlari mengejar Kibum yang sudah menghilang entah kemana kini.

Yang dia tahu hanya dia harus menggagalkan kencan itu, Kibum tak boleh kencan dengan orang lain, tak kan boleh selama masih ada Siwon kini, apapun akan Siwon lakukan untuk menggagalkan rencana tersebut, apapun !

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disini lah Siwon kini, menyesal dalam hati ketika tahu siapa teman kencan Kibum, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adiknya sendiri, Choi Jiwon ! kalau dia tahu Kibum janjian dengan Jiwon, dia tak usah se – khawatir tadi, toh Jiwon masih kecil menurut nya, baru kelas 3 di Junior High School, jadi takkan mungkin Kibum akan menyukai remaja cantik tersebut.

Tapi Siwon sepertinya kini harus menelan ucapannya sendiri, lihat saja kini dia malah memelototkan matanya melihat Jiwon dengan santai nya merangkul lengan Kibum mesra tepat dihadapannya, dan lebih parahnya Kibum malah menerima begitu saja, bahkan Siwon melihat senyuman jelas terpatri di bibir yang sungguh ingin dia kecup terus menerus itu.

Apa Siwon lupa ! Jiwon yang dianggap anak kecil oleh Siwon tersebut hanya terpaut 2 tahun di bawah dia dan Kibum, bukan jarak yang terlalu jauh untuk Kibum, mungkin saja Jiwon bisa merebut hati Kibum lebih mudah dibandingkan Siwon.

"Oppaaaa !"

"oppa ini apa apaan sih, gangguin kami berdua aja"

Jelas saja Jiwon berteriak kencang kini, rangkulan mesra yang Jiwon lakukan dengan Kibum begitu saja terpisah ketika Siwon kini malah menyelinap diantara Jiwon dan Kibum kini, melepas tangan Jiwon yang seenak nya merangkul tangan Kibum, Siwon saja bahkan belum pernah melakukannya dengan Kibum, ini Jiwon yang baru kenal dengan Kibum minggu lalu itu saja sudah seenak nya merangkul mesra Kibum seperti tadi.

Sedangkan Siwon kini hanya tersenyum senyum menatap Kibum, merangkul pundak Kibum kini, dan itu sukses membuat mata Jiwon mengilat marah menatap kakak nya itu.

Jiwon pun akhir nya bertindak, dia yang kini menyelinap diantara tubuh Siwon dan Kibum, menjauhkan oppa nya dari oppa tampan miliknya itu. "lebih baik oppa pulang sana, ganggu orang kencan aja, aku kan janjian nya Cuma sama Kibummie oppa, kenapa oppa ikut ikutan sih !" Jiwon menunjuk tidak sopan kearah Siwon, dan kemudian menarik Kibum menjauh dari Siwon kemudian memasuki bioskop yang tidak jauh dari mereka kini.

"YAA CHOI JIWONNN !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau tunggu dulu disini, aku akan membawa Jiwon masuk"

Kibum tersenyum kearah Siwon, kemudian mengusap lembut rambut Jiwon yang terlelap di gendongan Siwon kini. "jangan lakukan itu di depan ku bocah !" Siwon mendesis kecil ke arah Kibum, yang malah mengundang tawa kecil dari Kibum kini.

"sudah sudah masuk sana, sudah malam ! kita juga harus pulang sekarang !" usir Kibum kini, dia kembali masuk kedalam mobil Siwon, menunggu Siwon yang kini sedang membawa Jiwon masuk kedalam rumah kediaman Choi tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Siwon sudah berlari keluar dari rumahnya dan memasuki mobil miliknya tersebut. "kalian berdua lucu sekali !" Kibum tersenyum mengingat semua yang di lalui nya bersama Choi bersaudara itu selama seharian ini.

Siwon menoleh ke arah Kibum dan menatap Kibum sengit. "dia itu masih kecil bocah, mana boleh kau mengencani adik ku seperti itu !" kilah Siwon.

"dia yang mengajakku kencan, bukan aku yang mengajak, lagi pula kami hanya berbeda 2 tahun Choi Siwon, masih jarak umur yang normal kan untukku bisa berkencan dengan Jiwonnie" Kibum malah asyik menggoda Siwon kini.

"lagi pula Jiwonnie itu..."

Ucapan Kibum berhenti begitu saja ketika dia merasakan bibir nya dikecup kilat oleh Siwon kini, jantung nya berdetak tidak normal kini, tubuhnya membeku, bahkan dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas, bisa dipastikan wajah memerah kini.

"Yaaaa… "

Kibum memukul kepala Siwon kencang. "Seenak nya saja kau mencium ku Bodohhh !" maki Kibum kencang.

"awas saja kalau kau berkencan dengan orang lain lagi, kalau sampai itu terjadi lagi, aku akan mencium mu sampai kau mati kehabisan nafas, Dengar itu !" ucap Siwon sakratis, tidak memperdulikan Kibum yang masih kaget dengan perbuatan Siwon barusan.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kibum menunduk kini, apalagi tadi dia sempat melihat rona merah di pipi putih yang menggemaskan itu kini terpajang indah. "dasar bocah" ujar Siwon sebeum akhirnya melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Choi tersebut.

Siwon tak menyadari segaris senyuman kini juga terpajang indah dibibir kissable Kibum itu. "dasar bodoh"

* * *

**.**

**::Diary – MAY::**

**::END::**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for all review ! maaf belum bisa bales satu persatu, tapi aku baca kok Review nya, terima kasih !  
**


	6. June

"**Diary - June"**

Cast :

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Other cast :

Super Junior other member

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Rating : PG 17

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Aku adalah Kim Kibum, Hobby ku adalah menulis, menulis apa saja, Fic, cerpen bahkan Diary. Dan ini lah Diary ku !

Disclaimer : semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik para ELF, kecuali SNOW WHITE saya si Yangban Kim Kibum , dia milik saya.. wkwk

Author : Dewi Destria Putri

Note By Author : Jika reader berminat, saya akan melanjutkan hingga Diary (Desember) nantinya. Berminat ?

.

.

.

*Kibum Pov*

Hai perkenal kan nama ku Kim Kibum , namja berusia 17 tahun. Aku orang korea, tapi kini tinggal di California Amerika bersama kedua orang tua ku yang di tugas kan di sana.

Hobby ku mungkin agak berlainan dengan namja namja yang lainnya yang suka sekali dengan olahraga, aku berbeda karena aku sangat suka menulis, entah menulis apa saja. Cerpen, Fic, Novel bahkan Diary sekalipun.

Dan ini adalah Diary Ku.

* * *

.

**::Diary – June::**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/06/04 Monday

_Appa Eomma datang hari ini !_

_Dan tepat di saat aku berpelukan dengan Choi Siwon !_

_Oh God ! hari ini sungguh melelahkan._

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

June , 04 , 2012

* * *

"Jangan pergi..."

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya terkejut, ditatapnya laki laki yang kini sedang menggenggam erat tangannya sambil mengayunkannya ke udara.

Siapa laki laki yang kini bertingkah seperti anak kecil dihadapannya ini, seperti bukan Siwon saja. Hampir setengah tahun mengenal seorang choi Siwon makin membuatnya tahu kelakuan aneh aneh milik laki laki tersebut.

Lihat saja sekarang !

Seorang Choi Siwon yang selalu bertingkah menyebalkan bahkan selalu mengerjai Kibum hampir setiap hari kini malah bertingkah seperti anak kecil , hanya karena dia mengetahui Kibum akan pergi berdua dengan Lee Donghae ke toko buku, jelas saja itu membuat Kibum terkejut setengah mati, bertambah lagi daftar kelakuan aneh Siwon yang dia tahu kini.

"lepaskan, Donghae sudah menunggu ku !" Kibum menatap Siwon tajam, bermaksud mengancam Siwon, tapi bukannya takut Siwon malah makin mengeratkan tangannya.

"Tidak boleh, lagian kenapa harus kau yang mengajarkan Donghae sih, kan banyak murid yang lain yang bisa membantu dia" Siwon masih saja ngotot.

Setelah mendengar dari Kibum tadi pagi kalau Kibum di beri tugas oleh guru mereka untuk membantu Donghae yang kurang bisa dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris, saat itu juga lah dengan sejuta alasan Siwon mencoba mencegah Kibum untuk pergi sore ini dengan Donghae.

Siwon cemberut, otaknya langsung berputar cepat, memikirkan cara ampuh melarang Kibum pergi sekarang, sedangkan Kibum kini menatap Siwon jengah sambil sesekali melirik ke jam dinding di kamar mereka itu, pasalnya dia sudah telat 15 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan dengan Donghae .

Kibum menghempaskan tangannya keras, dan terlepaslah sudah tangan Siwon yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kibum erat. "aku sudah telat !".

Kibum berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, tubuhnya ditarik Siwon masuk kedalam pelukan sang namja tampan tersebut, Siwon langsung memeluk Kibum erat.

Perlahan Kibum mencoba memberontak, tapi hasilnya dia malah terdiam ketika Siwon makin mengeratkan pelukannya posesif. "berjanjilah jangan menyukai Donghae seperti dulu lagi !" Siwon berbisik pelan, dan itu malah menimbulkan sebuah senyuman manis kini tersemat dibibir kissable Kibum itu kini.

"dasar bodoh !" umpat Kibum pelan, tapi jelas tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini terlihat jelas dipipi putih itu kini.

'Ehmm Ehmmm'

Tapi baru sebentar rona merah itu tersemat di pipi chubby Kibum itu, rona merah itu langsung menghilang ketika mendengar suara deheman yang mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Siwon, dan ketika Kibum memutar tubuhnya untukmelihat siapa yang mengganggu mereka, dengan spontan Kibum langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh , bahkan Hingga terjatuh di lantai kamar mereka itu.

"awwww"

Siwon mengaduh sakit, menatap Kibum sebentar tapi tak lama kemudian menatap dua orang yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka lebar itu.

"appa eomma !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kalian tidak berpacaran kan ?"

Kibum terdiam, setelah sebelumnya dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan kedua orang tua nya ke asrama sekolahnya itu, kini dia sudah berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua nya yang sedang mengintograsi dirinya sejak setengah jam lalu di restaurant yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolahnya itu.

Entah Kibum harus menjawab apa, dia tak bisa berbohong kepada kedua orang tua nya, apalagi tadi dia kedapatan sedang berpelukan dengan Choi Siwon di kamar nya.

Ayah dan ibu nya makin menatap Kibum tajam "sepanjang di koridor sekolah tadi, appa dan eomma melihat banyak sepasang laki laki yang berciuman, appa yakin kau tidak seperti itu kan ?"

Rasanya Kibum makin tertohok dengan pertanyaan ayahnya yang seperti sebuah penekanan bukan sebuah pertanyaan lagi . "Jawab Kim Kibum !" ayahnya mulai tak sabaran menunggu jawaban dari Kibum yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam itu.

"Kau jelas tahu kan appa takkan menyetujui hubungan seperti itu Kim Kibum !" Kibum masih saja setia berdiam diri. "appa tak perlu kan memindahkan mu ke sekolah lain Kibummie ?"

Tubuh Kibum membeku seketika, kepalanya tertunduk lemas, bulir bulir keringat mulai keluar dari pori pori kulitnya yang putih bersih itu.

Ohh pertanyaan ayahnya terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman dibandingkan pertanyaan untuk Kibum, ancaman yang membuat Kibum terus terdiam, terdiam menyembunyikan segalanya !

'maafkan aku appa eomma'

.

.

.

* * *

Seoul, 2012 / 06 / 15 Friday

_Semua perkataan appa dan eomma terus terngiang ngiang dikepalaku._

_Dan itu membuat ku gundah._

_Tapi terima kasih Choi Siwon atas semua nya._

_Terima kasih sudah sedikit menghilangkan beban hatiku._

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

June , 14, 2012

* * *

"Kibummie !"

"Kibummie !"

Kibum tersentak dari lamunannya, dilihatnya Heechul dan Sungmin kini menatapnya khawatir. "kau kenapa ? ada masalah yah" tanya Sungmin pelan, tapi bisa jelas terasa kekhawatiran didalamnya.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya lemah sambil terus mengaduk aduk makanan nya tak minat, rasa nya makanan seenak apapun di hadapannya, bagi Kibum kini sungguh tak membuat nya tergugah, ada yang lebih mendominasi pikirannya kini dibandingkan makanan enak dihadapannya itu.

"apa benar tak ada apa apa Kibummie ! kau aneh sekali sejak tadi" Heechul yang kini bertanya dengan sama khawatir nya dengan Sungmin sambil tanganya meremas lembut pundak Kibum.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, berniat untuk menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, tapi niatnya langsung terhenti ketika matanya menangkap satu sosok yang kini menghampiri meja mereka dengan senyum mengembang.

"hoi... bo─"

Kibum berdiri begitu saja memotong ucapan orang yang dilihatnya itu sudah sampai dihadapannya. "Maaf aku harus ke perpustakaan, Donghae menunggu ku" tanpa menatap orang yang diyakini adalah Siwon itu, Kibum berjalan meninggalkan ke tiga orang yang menatap nya dengan tatapan bingung itu.

Ppleetakkk

"yaa kau apakan lagi Kibummie hah !"

Heechul menatap Siwon garang, karena dia yakin, semua keanehan yang kibum tunjukan, pasti diakibatkan oleh Siwon, siapa lagi yang mencari gara gara dengan Kibum selain Siwon.

sedangkan yang dipukul hanya terdiam saja, terdiam menatap kepergian Kibum, kepergian yang makin menambah rasa penasaran Siwon akan sikap aneh Kibum seminggu belakangan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

June, 15, 2012

Pagi menjelang, tapi tidak untuk Kibum yang bahkan masih terjaga tanpa tidur sedikitpun di ranjang nya itu sejak kemarin malam, matanya hanya menatap kosong atap kamarnya itu semalaman.

Kibum tanpa suara turun dari ranjang nya, mengambil handuk nya dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk bersiap mandi, tapi baru saja tangan-nya membuka pintu kamar mandi, tubuhnya terpental ke samping ketika sebuah tubuh mendorong nya menjauh dari kamar mandi.

"aku mandi duluan yah bocah, aku harus mengerjakan tugas ku yang belum selesai di kelas"

Kibum menatap Siwon tak minat, tapi tanpa menjawab ucapan Siwon, Kibum malah berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Siwon, keluar dari kamarnya, berniat untuk meminjam kamar mandi Sungmin yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya itu.

Sedangkan diamnya Kibum membuat Siwon ikut ikutan terdiam juga, padahal niat nya menyelak Kibum tadi bermaksud membuat Kibum marah marah seperti biasa, tapi apa yang didapatnya, hanya ke-diam-an Kibum yang sudah didapatkannya selama seminggu belakangan ini.

Kibum sungguh aneh, dan Siwon merasa seperti itu ! rasa khawatirnya makin memuncak kini, berapa bulan ini kehidupannya dan Kibum dipenuhi oleh makian, teriakkan marah bahkan pukulan pukulan, tapi semua nya tiba tiba menghilang begitu saja tanpa Siwon tahu apa penyebab nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bocah aku minta makanan mu yah !"

Kibum memberhentikan acara makannya ketika seseorang mengganggu nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon. "makanlah , aku sudah tak lapar" ujar Kibum dingin tanpa berniat menatap mata orang yang dia ajak bicara itu.

Kibum berniat beranjak dari kantin, tapi langkah nya terhenti ketika tangan Siwon menahan langkah nya. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa bocah ?" ujar Siwon memaksa Kibum memperhatikannya.

"kalau aku punya salah padamu, bilang saja padaku, maki atau pukul aku sekalian seperti yang biasa kau lakukan, jangan menghindari ku seperti anak bocah hah !" Siwon mulai terbawa emosi.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara malah membuang muka "aku sedang tidak berminat bertengkar Choi Siwon, jadi lepaskan tangan ku !" ujar Kibum sambil memberontak, tapi jelas dia kalah kuat, Siwon malah makin menguatkan genggaman tangannya.

Dia tak perduli lagi !

Tak perduli dengan pandangan aneh siswa yang sedang makan siang di kantin saat ini, yang dia mau hanya kejelasan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena sungguh dia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Lepaskan"

Dan Tahukah kalian !, kondisi dimana seseorang sudah mencapai pada ujung kesabarannya ?

Itulah yang dirasakan Siwon saat ini !

Entah sudah beberapa kali dalam seharian ini Siwon mencoba menarik perhatian Kim Kibum, tapi Kibum terus saja menghindar, bahkan selama seharian ini Kibum tak pernah mau menatap matanya.

Dan sekarang Siwon sudah tak sabar lagi !

Kim Kibum benar benar mencurigakan, pasti ada yang ditutupi namja manis itu, karena sungguh bahkan Siwon merindukan makian Kibum yang terus didengar nya dari saat dia membuka mata di pagi hari bahkan sampai menutup mata di malam hari, dan semua rutinitas itu menghilang sejak seminggu lalu.

Lihat saja kini !

Siwon malah menarik Kibum keluar dari kantin dengan paksa, tak memperdulikan tatapan Heechul, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang meminta penjelasan tadi.

Dan disini lah mereka, di kamar mereka berdua !

Siwon menghempaskan Kibum ke pintu kamar nya yang sebelumnya telah dia kunci, bermaksud agar tak ada yang mengganggu mereka sekarang.

Kibum menatap Siwon tajam "apa mau mu Choi Siwon ?" ucap nya dingin.

"aku yang harus nya bertanya seperti itu ! apa mau mu bocah ?" Siwon malah balik bertanya, dan itu malah membuat sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibir yang telah beberapa kali Siwon rasakan sebelumnya itu.

tapi entah mengapa ? Siwon merasakan senyum itu berbeda, tak seperti senyuman manis yang biasa dia lihat, ada sebuah kegetiran yang disembunyikan disana.

"kau mau tahu aku ingin apa ?"

"aku hanya ingin kau menjauhi ku Choi Siwon, gay tak berguna yang terus menyusahkan ku, menjerumuskan ku ke dunia tak normal yang kau jalani ini"

"aku hanya ingin kehidupan normal ku kembali Siwon Ssi, tak melihat mu dan bisa hidup damai seperti dulu"

Dan perkataan Kibum barusan sukses membuat Siwon terdiam, menjauhkan tubuhnya satu langkah dari tubuh Kibum yang sebelum nya dia penjarakan diantara tubuhnya dan dinding.

"apa kau kira karena telah mencium ku, sehingga aku sudah sama tidak normal nya dengan mu ? kau salah besar, aku sama sekali tak menyukai nya hah, bahkan aku jijik, kau tahu itu Siwon ssi, aku sudah muak dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan mu"

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, sungguh perkataan Kibum barusan tak pernah dia bayangkan keluar dari bibir yang dia sukai itu, walau tak sedikit makian yang dia dapatkan dari Kibum selama ini, tapi Siwon tahu semua makian itu tak pernah ada yang serius.

Tapi entah mengapa Siwon merasakan ini berbeda !

"kau menyukai nya, dan aku tahu itu !" ujar Siwon dingin.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Siwon kembali memenjarakan Kibum, mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Kibum yang bahkan tak bergerak se-inchi padahal wajah nya dengan wajah Kibum sudah begitu dekat.

Mata Kibum masih terbuka lebar, menatap Siwon tajam. "kau mau mencium ku lagi hah, makin menarik ku ke jurang mengerikan itu Siwon ssi !, kenapa kau egois sekali sih !"

Lagi lagi Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Kibum aneh, ketika melihat mata indah itu mulai berkaca kaca kini.

Kibum semakin aneh sekarang !

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Sungguh Siwon benar benar tak mengerti !

"aku mohon jauhi aku, jangan buat aku tenggelam semakin dalam Siwon ah, aku mohon"

Dan runtuhlah emosi Siwon yang tadi sempat bersarang dihatinya ketika melihat Kibum kini benar benar menangis.

Kibum makin terisak. "aku masih ingin disini Siwonnie, sungguh masih ingin disini, bersama dengan Sungminnie, Kyuhyun, Heechul hyung..."

"dan dirimu"

Siwon tercekat mendengar penuturan Kibum, dia semakin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, bahu nya terus bergerak tidak seirama dengan isakan tangis nya yang semakin menjadi "aku menyayangi kalian, jadi aku mohon jauhi saja aku, biarkan aku hidup normal seperti dulu, karena dengan begitu, setidak nya aku masih bisa bersama kalian, aku mohon Siwonnie..."

Kedua nya terdiam, hingga ketika Siwon membawa Kibum menatap matanya dengan memegang kedua belah pipi chubby nya itu dengan kedua tangannya. "katakan apa yang sebenar nya terjadi Kibummie..."

Kibum kembali menangis ketika mendengar Siwon berbicara !

Sungguh Kibum tidak bisa berbohong, dia menyukai namja tampan dihadapannya, bahkan ketika dia memanggil nama nya dengan begitu lembut, menyebut nama nya untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama siwon hanya terus menerus memanggil nya bocah dan sebutan sebutan lainnya itu.

"orang tua ku mengancam ku akan mengembalikan aku ke amerika kalau mereka tahu aku sama tak normal nya seperti kalian, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi Siwonnie... hikzzzz"

Siwon terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Kibum, tapi rasa terkejutnya itu langsung menghilang begitu saja ketika dia meraih tubuh Kibum masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"tenang Kibummie, ada aku disini"

Namja tampan itu mengusap usap lembut rambut Kibum, mencoba menenangkan namja manis yang ada di pelukannya ini "selama masih ada aku, aku akan terus berusaha mempertahan kan mu disisi ku, kau tak perlu khawatir Kibummie"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, kau akan terus disini bersama kami Kibummie.."

"kau tak usah khawatir"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Maldives, 2012 / 06 / 23 Saturday

_Liburan !_

_Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa liburan setelah cukup lama !_

_Beruntung Siwon menculik ku, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Heechullie hyung dan Hankyung Sonsaengnim dari Study tour membosan kan itu.._

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

June , 20, 2012

* * *

"aku tak sukaa Minnie... pasti disana membosankan"

Suara itu menghentikan kegiatan Lee Sungmin yang sedang sibuk memasukan pakaiannya kedalam sebuah koper cukup besar itu seketika, Sungmin menatap pemilik suara itu dengan tatapan tajam, seakan menyiratkan kalau dia tak suka ada bantahan.

Kibum terdiam, jika Sungmin sudah menatap nya seperti itu, dia takkan lagi bisa membantah.

Ketika dilihatnya tak ada lagi bantahan keluar lagi dari bibir Kibum, Sungmin kembali melanjutkan memasukkan pakainnya. "kalau kau tak mau ! lalu kau mau kemana selama 2 minggu ini Kibummie, semua siswa ikut acara study tour yang diadakan sekolah, jadi lebih baik kita ikut, dibandingkan kita hanya tidur di kamar saja !"

"lagipula tenang saja Kibummie, acara sekolah hanya 3 hari saja, selebih nya kita bisa bermain sepuas nya, anggap saja ini liburan !" Sungmin masih serius merapihkan baju nya yang akan dibawa ke liburan mereka.

Yupp !

Seluruh Siswa SM High School akan liburan sekolah selama 2 minggu, karena banyak nya usulan yang meminta sekolah mengadakan liburan bersama, makannya diputuskan sekolah mengadakan study tour ke Jepang.

Dan itu membuat Kibum murka, dia sudah terlalu sering ke jepang, karena sebelumnya halmoni dan harabeoji nya tinggal di jepang, baru setelah harabeoji nya meninggal 2 tahun lalu, halmoninya bersikeras kembali ke korea. Jadi jelas saja Kibum menolak keras liburan ini.

"Aku bosan kesana Minnie..."

"lagi pula kenapa harus ke jepang sih, kenapa bukan ke Jeju saja, aku kan belum pernah kesana !"

Dan jawaban polos Kibum sukses membuat Sungmin melongo kaget mendengar ucapan Kibum.

Ke Jeju ?

Oh No !

Mereka malah yang bosan ke pulau Jeju, semua anak disekolah ini sudah terlalu sering ke Jeju, selain Kibum tentunya !. dan Kibum malah meminta mereka liburan ke Jeju, Ohh rasa nya Sungmin ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding jika seperti itu.

"sudahlah Kibummie, tak ada bantahan lagi, kita harus tetap berangkat besok !" titah Sungmin lagi lagi tak menerima bantahan, Kibum kini hanya terdiam, tapi bisa jelas terlihat mulut nya kini dimajukan sedikit, pertanda dia sedang kesal kini.

Dan itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum, temannya ini memang manis, jadi wajar saja Siwon lebih memilih temannya ini dibandingkan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

June , 23, 2012

"lihat apa kau ?"

Siwon mengembangkan senyum joker nya ketika didengar nya Kibum berucap kesal kepadanya, sedangkan Kibum malah makin kesal ketika melihat Siwon makin senyum senyum tak jelas.

Bagaimana tak kesal ?

Dia tak menginginkan Liburan ini, tapi Sungmin memaksa nya, padahal dia tak mau kembali dulu ke Jepang untuk beberapa waktu, di situ terlalu banyak kenangan antara dia dan Harabeoji nya, dan itu terus membuat nya sedih setiap memikirkannya.

Dan kekesalannya bertambah, ketika sepanjang dia bangun tadi pagi, hingga kini ada di INCHEON AIRPORT, Siwon terus memandangnya dengan senyuman aneh yang membuat Kibum merasa kesal.

"aniyo... hhehhee"

Siwon melirik jam tangannya, dan tiba tiba kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya lalu menatap Kibum dan yang lainnya. "sudah waktunya, ayo !" ujar Siwon kini malah menarik tangan Kibum yang sedang duduk menunggu keberangkatan mereka ke jepang itu.

"sudah waktu nya apa ? keberangkatan kita masih setengah jam lagi bodoh 11" Kibum berucap kesal, Siwon tak menjawab, dia malah kini juga menarik Sungmin Kyuhyun Heechul dan Hankyung Sonsaengnim berdiri sama seperti mereka.

Heechul kini juga ikut ikutan kesal "Apa apaan sih Choi Siwon !"

Siwon tak perduli dengan ucapan marah dari Heechul, kini dia malah menggiring ke 5 orang itu menjauh dari teman temannya menuju boarding pass, "aku sudah mengalihkan penerbangan kalian ke Maldives, jadi kita akan liburan ke Maldives , bukan ke Jepang" ujar Siwon santai, sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam lalu ────

"MWOOOOOOOO"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berbagai bantahan, teriakkan dan amukan yang Siwon dapatkan, akhirnya kini mereka sudah duduk manis di dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat liburan yang telah Siwon rencanakan.

Siwon tersenyum manis melihat teman temannya tertidur, tak terkecuali Kim Kibum, Siwon makin tersenyum manis ketika melihat Kibum tertidur di samping nya, dia membenarkan letak selimut Kibum yang sedikit tersingkap itu. "Semoga kau bahagia Kibummie..."

Tak tahu kah kau Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum tersenyum kini dalam tidur nya, pertanda kau berhasil membuatnya bahagia kini !

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Siwon tersenyum kini mendengar teriakan ke 5 orang temannya itu, setelah menempuh perjalanan setengah hari lamanya, akhirnya kelelahan mereka terbayar ketika mereka sampai di Maldives.

Tidak henti henti nya Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat betapa berbinar binarnya mata Kim Kibum ketika melihat pemandangan di sana, begitu pun dengan yang lain, bahkan Hankyung Sonsaenim yang notabene nya salah satu guru yang harus nya menemani murid murid lain di jepang saat ini, dia malah sudah melupakan kegundahannya akan hukuman yang akan didapatnya nanti, yang dia pikirkan hanya liburan ini.

Ini lah yang baru namanya Liburan !

Bersama kekasih nya yang sekaligus murid nya si Kim Heechul, berlibur di tempat yang belum pernah mereka pijak sebelumnya, baru ini lah yang disebut liburan, walau memang masih ada Kyuhyun Sungmin Kibum bahkan Siwon bersama dirinya dan kekasihnya saat ini, tapi dia tak perduli, inilah liburan mereka !

Itu pun juga yang di rasakan Sungmin, tak henti hentinya dia berdecak kagum. "huaaaaaaa terima kasihhh Siwonnieeeeeee..." Tubuh Siwon mengejang seketika, ketika dirasanya Sungmin memeluknya tiba tiba.

"EHHMMM EHMMMM" Kyuhyun dan Kibum pura pura batuk bersama, dan itu sukses membuat pelukan antara Siwon dan Sungmin terlepas, Siwon tersenyum lebar ke arah Kibum yang sudah menatap nya tajam. "hhehehee..." Siwon hanya tertawa salah tingkah, dia mendekat ke arah Kibum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pun juga langsung meraih tubuh Sungmin makin mendekat ke dirinya, memeluk Sungmin Possesive.

"sudah cemburu nya ! , benar kata Sungmin, kita harus berterima kasih kepada Siwonnie karena sudah mengajak kita kesini" ujar Heechul membela Siwon yang kini di tatap tajam oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum karena masalah tadi.

Siwon tertawa merendah *padahal seneng dipuji tuh* "hhahhaa ini bukan karena ku kok hyung, aku hanya minta liburan kepada ayah, jadi ayah ku meminta tolong kepada temannya untuk meminjam kan kita resort ini"

"dan sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat, kamar hyung dan Sonsaenim nomer 303, kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun 304" ujar Siwon menunjuk kamar kamar di tepi laut yang memang di design langsung berhadapan dengan laut lalu sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar kepada mereka.

_*kalau kalian bingung bayangin nya, banyangin aja Drama BBF waktu f4 + jan di + Ga Eul liburan bareng bareng di maldives / resort dimana Khuntoria ( Nichkhun Victoria juga pergi bulan madu di maldives*_

"punya ku mana ?" tanya Kibum polos sambil menyodorkan tangannya meminta kunci kamar nya. "kau bersama ku lah bocah" ucap Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kibum pergi dari sana. "kami duluan yah" ucap Siwon masih tetap menarik tangan Kibum menjauh, sedangkan yang ditarik bukannya marah marah, kini dia malah tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Sesampainya dikamar, lagi lagi Kibum makin dibuat malu ketika melihat design kamar bahkan melihat hiasan mawar diatas tempat tidur mereka "Siwon ssi, bukan.. bukan kah ini kamar untuk pengantin baru..." ujar Kibum salah tingkah ketika melihat suasana kamar yang memang di design untuk pengantin baru.

Siwon tersenyum lebar kini sambil mengerlingkan matanya aneh ke Kibum. "Hhehhee... memang ini kamar untuk pengantin baru !" wajah Kibum langsung memerah seketika mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"lalu..."

"lalu... kenapa kita... disini... ?" Kibum berucap gugup.

Siwon kembali menatap Kibum intens dengan senyum yang bahkan sukit diartikan "Mungkin saja kita akan jadi pengantin sama seperti mereka nanti Kibummie..." wajah Kibum makin memerah kini. "atau mungkin saja kita akan malam pertama disini sama seperti mereka, hehhee"

Entah sudah seperti apa kondisi wajah Kibum yang makin memerah pekat mendengar ucapan Siwon.

Pleetakkkk

"jangan macam macam kau !"

Kibum memukul pelan kepala Siwon untuk menutupi kegugupannya kini. "sudahlah, aku ingin mandi sekarang, awas kalau kau sampai mengintip ku !"

Siwon hanya bisa tertawa mendengar penuturan Kibum, dia terus tersenyum sampai Kibum masuk ke kamar mandi, setelahnya dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang sangat letih di atas kasur setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan kelopak kelopak mawar yang menghiasi ranjang mereka.

Hampir saja Siwon tertidur tapi seketika matanya langsung terbuka ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. "Mandilah !" ucap Kibum sambil melempar handuk baru kepada Siwon.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau, dia malah menarik Kibum yang baru saja selesai mandi untuk naik ke atas ranjang bersamanya, menyuruh Kibum berbaring dan langsung memeluknya saat itu juga.

"aku begitu lelah, jadi aku ingin tidur sekarang, kau juga harus tidur sekarang !" seru Siwon pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya di pinggang Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya terdiam diperlakukan seperti itu, karena sejujurnya dia memang juga sangat lelah, dan posisi ini begitu nyaman untuk nya.

Kibum terdiam, menata detak jantung nya yang makin berdetak tidak karuan "tapi kau bau Siwonnie..." entah sejak kapan Kibum mulai memanggil nama Siwon se-mesra itu, dia malah yang kini mengeratkan pelukan mereka sekarang.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Siwon yang tak menjawab ucapannya, senyum kini terukir dibibir Kibum ketika melihat Siwon sudah tertidur, dengkuran halus dari Siwon membuat Kibum terdiam dan makin menyelesakkan kepalanya didada Siwon, menikmati dentuman detak jantung Siwon yang terdengar jelas di telinga nya.

"Terima kasih Siwonnie !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Maldives, 2012 / 06 / 27 Wednesday

_Bisakah seperti ini terus hingga akhirnya nanti !_

_Walau sulit mengatakannya ._

_Tapi aku harus mengatakannya. _

_kalau aku bahagia bersama Choi Siwon._

_Terima kasih untuk liburan spesial ini._

_Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini._

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

June , 27, 2012

* * *

"ayo Kibummie... kita harus cepat !"

Kibum berdecih kesal mendengar desakan laki laki yang sudah hidup satu kamar dengannya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. "salah mu sendiri karena kau mandi sangat lama !" ujar Kibum dingin sambil kembali memasukkan beberapa barang keperluannya kedalam tas nya.

"kan aku sudah menawarkan untuk mandi bersama, kau yang menolaknya !" Siwon malah tersenyum setelah mengatakannya, sedangkan Kibum kini menatap nya tajam. "memang nya aku sudah gila Hah !" teriaknya membuat Siwon tertawa mendengarnya.

Siwon mendekat ke arah Kibum, lalu membawa tas kecil yang tadi Kibum siapkan, dan dengan spontan menggenggam tangan Kibum. "cepat lah, sebelum Sungmin datang kita harus cepat pergi" ucap nya.

Siwon tak ingin liburannya terus terganggu, bayangkan saja selama seminggu disini, Sungmin terus mengganggu dirinya dan Kibum setiap saat, bahkan disaat malam yang seharusnya bisa dia nikmati dengan berpelukan dengan Kibum, malah harus terganggu dengan kedatangan Sungmin yang mengetuk pintu kamar nya malam malam dengan mata penuh harap.

Entah sudah berapa kata makian Siwon lancarkan ke Kyuhyun karena membuat Sungmin ketakutan bersama kekasihnya sendiri, dan itu semua karena Kyuhyun berniat macam macam kepada Sungmin, dan alhasil Sungmin malah mengekori Kibum dan Siwon setiap saat, membuat Kibum dan Siwon tak bisa menikmati liburan mereka.

Padahal Siwon sudah merencanakan liburan ini, agar dia bisa bersama Kibum di liburan sekolah ini, tapi ternyata semua digagalkan oleh Sungmin.

"ayo !"

Siwon kembali menarik tangan Kibum, menariknya keluar kamar, berjalan cepat melewati kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang seperti nya masih sepi, dengan terburu buru dia dan Kibum meninggalkan resort itu di tengah senja hari yang mulai menampakkan tanda tanda gelapnya malam yang sedikit lagi akan datang.

Kibum terus terdiam ketika Siwon masih saja menarik tangan Kibum. "kita mau kemana sih Siwonniee ?" tanya nya penasaran, pasalnya sejak tadi pagi dia sudah penasaran kemana Siwon akan mengajaknya pergi.

Tapi rasa penasaran Kibum langsung buyar begitu saja ketika Siwon memberhentikan langkahnya dan disinilah mereka, disebuah pelabuhan kapar pesiar, bahkan didepannya sudah terpampang kapal pesiar cukup besar kini.

Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat kapal pesiar tersebut, di tatap nya kemudian Kibum yang masih kaget, "kita akan menyaksikan matahari terbenam di tengah laut, kau mau kan ?"

"bahkan aku dengar hari ini ada bulan purnama, pasti indah sekali bila kita melihat nya di tengah laut Kibummie" ujar Siwon lembut, dia mengacak acak pelan rambut Kibum yang kini makin shock mendengar penuturan Siwon.

"sudahlah ! , sebentar lagi malam, aku tak ingin melewatkan matahari tenggelam" Siwon menarik tangan Kibum masuk kedalam kapal pesiar milik teman ayahnya itu, tak memperdulikan tubuh shock Kibum kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwonnie !"

Siwon menoleh ketika Kibum memanggilnya pelan. "melihat matahari tenggelam memang menyenangkan, tapi disini... DINGIN SEKALII HAH !"

Siwon memajukan bibirnya kesal mendengar penuturan Kibum barusan. "kau ini merusak moment saja bisanya, padahal seharus nya ini bisa jadi moment romantis" ujar Siwon kesal lalu meminum wine nya.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya terus merapatkan mantel 2 lapis nya dan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh dirinya dan Siwon yang kini sedang duduk di atas deck kapal pesiar di tengah lautan lepas seperti sekarang ini, menatap sang matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenggelam kini.

Pletakkkk

"ini tengah laut bodoh ! dan ini memang dingin sekali " Kibum terus mengutuk Siwon, terus di genggamnya tangannya sendiri, mencoba menciptakan kehangatan untuk tangannya yang sedikit menggigil itu.

Siwon tiba tiba terfikirkan sesuatu, mengingat hal yang pernah terjadi padanya dan Kibum beberapa bulan lalu itu. "hehhe, kalau begitu sini aku hangatkan" Siwon menarik tubuh Kibum begitu saja dalam pelukannya, memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan itu didalam pelukannya.

"tahukah kau Kim Kibum !"

"kalau aku bisa meminta sesuatu kepada tuhan sekarang, aku ingin sekali tuhan menghentikan waktu saat ini juga, membiarkan ku menikmati waktu ku bersama mu seperti ini untuk selamanya"

Rona merah langsung terlihat begitu saja di wajah Kibum ketika mendengar kata kata Siwon barusan, dia tak berucap apa apa, tapi tangannya kini menarik tubuh Siwon mendekat, memeluk tubuh besar itu semakin erat.

Sungguh Kibum juga sangat menyukai saat ini !.

Jika dirinya juga bisa diberikan kesempatan meminta sesuatu kepada tuhan, dia juga akan meminta hal yang sama seperti yang Siwon minta saat ini, dia tak ingin kehilangan moment membahagiakan ini, sungguh dia tak mau !

"aku menyayangi mu Kibum ah !"

Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat kepala Kibum yang sejak tadi terbenam di bahu Siwo terangkat begitu saja melihat wajah Siwon yang sudah begitu dekat dengannya kini.

"aku..."

Siwon tersenyum manis kini. "sudahlah, aku kedinginan sekarang !"

Tanpa berucap apa apa lagi, Siwon langsung mengeleminasi jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Kibum, melumat bibir plump yang menjadi candu untuk dirinya itu dengan semangat.

Bibir joker nan tipis itu terus saja melumat habis bibir yang mulai membengkak sekarang, stock udara di paru paru mereka mulai menipis, tapi tetap saja mereka tak ingin melepaskan bibir masing masing, tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan itu.

"hahh hah"

Siwon melepaskan ciuman itu, mereka menarik nafas dalam dalam, mengisi lagi stock udara mereka, dan tak lama kemudian bibir itu kembali menyatu, bahkan lebih ganas.

"akkhhh"

Kibum mengaduh sakit ketika ciuman Siwon turun ke leher jenjangnya, mengingit kulit leher nya sedikit kencang sehingga langsung menimbulkan jejak kemerahan disana.

"aku.. argghhhh"

"juga.. menyayangi mu Siwonnie..."

.

.

.

* * *

**::Diary – June::**

**::END::**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END (?)**

**sorry banget sebelumnya, karena update nya kecepetan (?)**

**hahhaha.. iya iya kelamaan, maaf yah..**

**entah kenapa mood saya susah sekali diatur, ini aja saya enggak tahu jadi apa Ff ini selanjutnya, ngerjain nya baru pagi 2 cerita yang terakhir, dan setelah nya 2 cerita pertama saya menghabiskan waktu 1 bulan untuk membuatnya.**

**saya juga ingin bertanya.**

**1. Apa perlu FF ini ada NC nya, tapi saya amatir sama NC loh, jadi pasti ancur.**

**2. saya berniat ngebuat FF Diary Side Story nya Siwon setelah diary desember nanti terbit, saya baru setengah bikinnya. semua cerita, rahasia, dan sisi lain cerita yang belum diketahui di diary Kibum January hingga Desember akan diketahui di special chapter ini, karena selama ini yang kalian tahu hanya dari sisi Kibum, masih banyak rahasia yang belum kalian ketahui sebenarnya di FF ini, jadi saya may tanya, apa Perlu FF ini ada Siwon - Side Story Siwon nya ?**

**dan terima kasih atas semua Review nya sebelumnya, saya berterima kasih sekali. **


	7. July

"**Diary - July"**

Cast :

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Other cast :

Super Junior other member

Shim Changmin

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Rating : PG 17

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Aku adalah Kim Kibum, Hobby ku adalah menulis, menulis apa saja, Fic, cerpen bahkan Diary. Dan ini lah Diary ku !

Disclaimer : semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik para ELF, kecuali SNOW WHITE saya si Yangban Kim Kibum , dia milik saya.. wkwk

Author : Dewi Destria Putri

Note By Author : Jika reader berminat, saya akan melanjutkan hingga Diary (Desember) nantinya. Berminat ?

.

.

.

*Kibum Pov*

Hai perkenal kan nama ku Kim Kibum , namja berusia 17 tahun. Aku orang korea, tapi kini tinggal di California Amerika bersama kedua orang tua ku yang di tugas kan di sana.

Hobby ku mungkin agak berlainan dengan namja namja yang lainnya yang suka sekali dengan olahraga, aku berbeda karena aku sangat suka menulis, entah menulis apa saja. Cerpen, Fic, Novel bahkan Diary sekalipun.

Dan ini adalah Diary Ku.

* * *

**.**

**::Diary – July::**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/07/02 Monday

_Tahun ajaran baru dimulai hari ini._

_Dan aku satu kelas dengan Choi Siwon._

_Ahh haruskah aku sedih atau senang ! ckck_

_Kenapa aku tak bisa menjauh dari kuda itu sih !_

_Tapi satu hal yang membuat ku benar benar senang hari ini adalah ?_

_SHIM CHANGMIN DATANG !_

_Dia menepati janjinya untuk menyusul ku ke Korea !_

_Ahh Shim Changmin ! kau memang menakjubkan._

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

July , 02 , 2012

* * *

"hhehhee"

Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya jengah melihat Choi Siwon yang kini tersenyum bodoh memandangi dirinya sejak tadi, sungguh dia kesal, sejak bel sekolah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu, Siwon tak ada hentinya memandangi nya dengan intens dan dengan tatapan bodohnya itu.

Ahh rasanya Kibum ingin mengomel ke orang yang mengatur kelas nya, kenapa di saat tahun ajaran baru dia harus satu kelas dengan CHOI SIWON di kelas 3-1 ini, arrghh kenapa harus banyak kebetulan dirinya bersama Siwon sih.

Kibum memilih tak memperdulikan ketidak warasan Siwon yang terus memandangnya itu kini, dia mengambil buku tebal yang sempat dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan sebelum liburan kemarin.

Menghadapi buku lebih baik kan dibandingkan menghadapi Siwon !

"Kibu..." "EHMM EHMMM"

Suara Siwon teredam ketika suara deheman keras mengganggu nya, dia memutar tubuhnya dan memandang ke depan kelas, tepat dimana kepala sekolah kini sudah berdiri manis disana.

Kepala sekolah sedikit merapihkan jas kerja nya sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum menatap murid murid nya kini. "Selamat pagi anak anak" sapa nya basa basi, dan tentu dibalas dengan basa basi juga oleh murid muridnya itu.

"selamat memulai tahun ajaran baru, kalian tidak boleh main main lagi kini, karena ini sudah tahun akhir kalian di sekolah ini, jadi kalian harus belajar dengan sungguh sungguh belajar supaya bisa mendapatkan Universitas yang terbaik !"

Lagi lagi wejangan sang kepala sekolah di balas enggan oleh anak murid nya, tapi ke engganan murid murid itu langsung tergantikan dengan suara heboh murid murid ketika seseorang melangkah masuk kedalam kelas itu, tak terkecuali dengan Kibum yang kini malah terkejut dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"SHIM CHANGMINNNNNNNN"

Semua terkejut ketika Kibum meneriakan nama seseorang kini dengan kencang, "Kibummie..." balas orang yang baru masuk itu kini juga yang sepertinya mengetahui nama Kibum.

Belum sempat kepala sekolah memperkenalkan orang tersebut, Kibum sudah berlari begitu saja menuju depan kelas, menerjang laki laki tinggi itu dengan sebuah pelukan tiba tiba sambil berteriak kegirangan, tak memperdulikan tatapan mematikan Siwon yang kini memperhatikan mereka dengan amarah yang mulai meluap, begitu pun dengan seisi kelas yang memperhatikan laki laki yang dipanggil Kibum dengan nama Changmin itu dan tentunya Kibum sendiri dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kim Kibum, sesi melepas rindu nya bisa dilanjutkan nanti saja kan !" sindirian sang kepala sekolah dengan sukses menghancurkan waktu melepas rindu Kibum dengan Changmin begitu saja, wajah Kibum dengan seketika langsung memerah malu mendapat teguran dari sang kepala sekolah.

Kepala sekolah kembali menatap murid murid nya kini. "dia adalah Shim Changmin, murid pindahan dari amerika, dia akan menjadi teman kalian selama satu tahun belakangan ini, jadi bantu lah dia jika dia ada kesulitan, mengerti kan ?"

Murid murid hanya menjawab seadanya, sebelum akhirnya mereka heboh setelah kepala sekolah itu meninggalkan kelas, semua kembali ke kegiatan masing masing mereka yang memang dihari pertama mereka sekolah di tahun ajaran baru ini belum ada kegiatan belajar sedikitpun.

Kibum dengan lekas menarik tangan Changmin dengan sumringah ke tempat duduknya, mendudukkan Changmin di bangku kosong belakang nya, tak memperdulikan Siwon yang makin memerah emosi kini.

"arrghhh aku rindu padamu Changmin ah !"

Mata Siwon melotot begitu saja ketika Kibum kembali menerjang Changmin dengan pelukan, bahkan kini lebih lama.

Tak tahan dengan pemandangan tersebut, Siwon langsung berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Kibum dan Changmin yang duduk di sampingnya, dan dengan seketika melepaskan pelukan kedua orang yang sudah cukup lama tak bertemu itu.

"apa apaan sih Choi Siwon !" Kibum berucap kesal, dia memandang Siwon tajam, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Siwon. "kau yang apa apaan, berpelukan di dalam kelas !" jawab Siwon tak kalah kesal.

"maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi bisa kah kau meninggalkan aku dan Kibum sebentar, aku ingin bicara dengan nya !" selak Changmin kini, jengah juga melihat kedua nya saling melemparkan death glare, padahal dia sudah cukup lama menunggu saat ini, saat dimana dia bisa bertemu Kibum lagi, tapi kini malah diganggu oleh laki laki yang baru pertama kali dia lihat itu.

Sedangkan Siwon kini terkejut, Siwon Di usir ! Di usir oleh anak baru ! eoh anak baru ini mau mencari perkara dengan Siwon ternyata.

Siwon melotot mendengar penuturan Changmin, terlebih lagi ketika Changmin menarik tangan Kibum berdiri, dan berjalan keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Siwon yang kini mengumpat kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum terus tersenyum senang melihat laki laki dihadapannya ini terus bercerita panjang lebar kini, sedangkan laki laki yang terus berbicara itu kini pun terdiam ketika Kibum memandangnya seperti itu. "Wae ?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap tersenyum, "Bahasa korea mu sekarang sangat baik Changmin ah" ujar Kibum mengundang senyuman dari Changmin kini.

Laki laki itu mengusap lembut rambut hitam legam Kibum, menatap mata indah yang selalu memabukkan itu dalam dalam, mata yang sungguh dirindukannya, "aku kan sudah berjanji, jika bahasa korea ku sudah membaik, aku akan menyusul mu ke korea, lihat kan ! aku menepati janji ku" jawab Changmin lembut sambil terus mengusap usap lembut rambut Kibum, sedangkan Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya senang mendengar penuturan Changmin.

"aku merindukan mu Kibummie !" Kibum tersenyum, menarik Changmin kembali dalam pelukan, pelukan yang sungguh dia rindukan. "aku juga Changminnie !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum memasuki kamarnya, sungguh dia lelah, setelah seharian membolos untuk mengenalkan seluruh sekolah kepada Changmin, ditambah dengan acara makan es krim di luar sekolah, membuat nya ingin cepat cepat berbaring di tempat tidurnya sekarang juga.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia ingin menaiki tangga tempat tidur nya, langkahnya terhenti ketika sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya erat dari arah belakang, dan tak perlu menebak untuk tahu siapa yang melakukannya, dia jelas tahu siapa yang memeluknya seperti ini.

"kenapa kau malah meninggalkan ku demi laki laki itu Kibummie !" ujar Siwon sambil membenamkan kepalanya sendiri ke ceruk leher Kibum, dan itu membuat tubuh Kibum menegang ketika deru nafas Siwon bisa terasa jelas di lehernya.

Kibum terdiam sejenak tapi kemudian tertawa pelan, menepuk kepala Siwon lembut. "dia itu sahabat baik ku di amerika, tak ada salahnya kan aku melepas rindu dengan sahabat ku yang sudah lama tak bertemu" jawabnya lembut sambil mengusap lembut lengan Siwon yang masih mengurungnya dalam pelukan possesive itu.

"salah ! karena kau melupakan ku demi laki laki itu" seru Siwon manja, dia terus menyesap harum tubuh Kibum, mencoba menghilangkan kekesalannya karena laki laki bernama Changmin itu yang telah merebut perhatian Kibum.

Lagi lagi Kibum tertawa, dia melepaskan pelukan Siwon, memutar tubuhnya hingga menatap laki laki tampan dihadapannya itu. "kalau aku bisa melupakan mu, sudah sedari dulu aku melupakan mu Bodoh !" jawab Kibum lagi.

"lagi pula kau kenapa seperti ini ? cemburu eoh !" ucap Kibum sambil terus tersenyum menghadapi Siwon kini. "aku kan bukan kekasih mu ! jadi buat apa kau cemburu dengan Changminnie" sindir Kibum membuat Siwon terdiam kaku, Kibum kembali tersenyum melihat ketegangan Siwon mendengar pernyataan Kibum yang bagai sebuah tamparan untuknya itu.

Kibum benar ?

Memang Kibum siapanya ? sehingga membuatnya cemburu seperti ini. dia kan tak ada ikatan apapun dengan Kibum yang bisa membuat Siwon bisa mengikat Kibum dan menjauhkan Kibum dari orang lain seperti Changmin.

Tapi kan dia menyukai Kibum ! dan Kibum juga menyukainya ! bukankah itu cukup untuk mengikat Kibum agar terus disisinya !

Pikiran Siwon kini tergolak begitu saja dengan berbagai hal, sehingga membuatnya terhanyut sendiri dalam dunianya, melupakan Kibum yang kini masih menatap Siwon lelah.

Chuu

Lamunan Siwon terpecah begitu saja ketika Kibum mengecup lembut bibirnya kilat, dan kemudian Siwon menatap Kibum bingung kini. "aku lelah, jadi aku tidur dulu, kau jangan mengganggu ku OK !" ujar Kibum lembut sebelum akhirnya dia menaiki lantai atas dimana ranjangnya berada, dan langsung tertidur, meninggalkan Siwon yang kini makin terdiam memikirkan perkataan Kibum barusan.

Siwon dan Kibum tahu, ternyata mereka berdua sama sama belum siap memulai suatu hubungan !

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seoul, 2012 /07/14 Saturday

_Changmin menculikku dari kamar ! ckckck_

_Kami berdua seharian bermain diluar._

_Entah bagaimana raut wajah Siwon ketika tahu aku tak ada, tapi yang aku tahu, dia langsung bertengkar dengan Changmin ketika kami pulang !_

_Melihat Siwon dan Changmin bertengkar setiap hari membuat ku pusing !_

_Aiishh, kenapa aku seperti milik mereka saja yang bisa diperebutkan seperti itu !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

July , 14, 2012

* * *

"ppssttt"

"pssttt"

Kibum terbangun ketika seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya hebat, tapi baru saja dia ingin memarahi orang yang telah mengganggu nya yang dia yakini Siwon tersebut, mata nya langsung melotot begitu saja ketika melihat Changmin lah yang mengganggu tidur, bukan Siwon seperti yang difikirkannya.

"Changmin ah , kau kenapa bisa ..." "Pssstt"

Ucapan Kibum terhenti ketika Changmin membekap mulut-nya seketika, dan setelah nya dia langsung melepaskan bekapan tangannya tersebut. "Ayo kita pergi, cepat !" seru Changmin pelan tapi terburu buru.

"mau kemana ? aku belum ganti baju, lagipula ini masih siang, panas Changminnie !" bisik Kibum menolak keinginan Changmin barusan.

Jelas saja dia menolak, ini hari sabtu, kebetulan sekolah sedang libur, dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya ditempat tidur, setelah seminggu belakangan dia harus bergadang menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya.

"ayolah Kibummie, satu kali ini saja ajak aku bermain diluar, kebetulan kuda itu sedang tidur Kibummie, kalau dia terbangun, dia akan mengikatmu terus menerus, dan melarang ku bersama mu !"

"dan masalah ganti baju, kau ganti baju saja nanti di mobil, aku menyewa mobil untuk membawa kita berjalan jalan di seoul, kau belum pernah kan jalan jalan di Seoul ?" tanya Changmin yang akhirnya dibalas anggukan polos Kibum yang membuat Changmin tersenyum kini.

Changmin meraih tangan Kibum lembut, menatap nya sekilas. "kalau begitu mari kita pergi ! nanti kuda sialan itu terbangun !" Changmin pun langsung menarik tangan Kibum , mengambil asal jacket, baju dan celana milik Kibum yang tadi dia siapkan sebelum membangunkan Kibum tentunya.

Dan setelahnya, dua orang itu langsung terburu buru pergi meninggalkan sekolah, menikmati hari berdua bersama, tanpa ada gangguan dari seorang Choi Siwon, tanpa memperdulikan marah nya Siwon kini ketika mendapati Kibum tidak ada di kamar, apalagi setelah dia mendengar dari seseorang kalau Kibum pergi bersama Changmin, dan akhirnya tambah marahlah seorang Choi Siwon kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum dan Changmin masih tertawa riang ketika memasuki pelataran sekolah, sungguh hari ini hari yang menyenangkan untuk kedua nya, setelah mereka menghabiskan hari hanya berdua mengelilingi Seoul, tapi senyum mereka langsung menghilang begitu saja ketika melihat seorang Choi Siwon sudah berdiri tepat di pintu asrama mereka, dengan raut wajah kesal, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dan dengan pandangan tajam menatap Kibum dan Changmin yang baru saja kembali dari acara 'kencan' mereka itu.

Dan dalam sekejab saja, Siwon sudah mendorong tubuh Changmin jatuh ke tanah, dan menarik Kibum ke sisinya. "dasar tiang listrik licik kau !" seru Siwon memaki Changmin kesal.

Tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, Changmin bangkit dan kembali mendorong tubuh besar Siwon. "kau yang licik Kuda !" teriaknya juga, dia melepaskan pegangan tangan Siwon pada tangan Kibum, dan kini menarik Kibum juga ke sisinya.

"YAA !"

Terjadi sudah acara merebutkan seorang Kim Kibum kini, saling menarik tangan namja manis itu, tanpa memperdulikan namja manis itu memekik kesakitan ketika kedua tangannya ditarik begitu saja oleh kedua namja tinggi tersebut.

"YAA LEPASKAN !"

Kibum akhirnya berteriak kesal, dan terlepaslah sudah kedua tangan yang menggenggam kedua tangannya itu seiring teriakan kencang Kibum tadi. "Kalau kalian ingin bertengkar jangan pernah melibatkan ku Hah !" ujar nya kesal.

Kini Kibum memilih masuk meninggalkan Changmin dan Siwon yang kini saling memandang tajam dan seolah saling menyalahkan dengan kepergian Kim Kibum itu.

"Ini karena mu Bodoh"

Siwon melenggang pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang kini sudah menegang marah menatap kepergian Siwon.

"Dasar Kuda sialan !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Krriiieett

Siwon membuka pintu kamar asramanya, dan terkejutlah Siwon ketika menemukan Kibum sudah berdiri di dekat pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, dan menatap Siwon kesal.

"Apa perlu bertengkar seperti itu setiap hari, kalian bukan anak kecil lagi, dan aku bukan barang rebutan yang bisa kalian peributkan Siwonnie"

"tolong mengerti dia Siwonnie, dia baru saja datang ke Seoul, sama seperti ku dulu, tak ada temannya disini, hanya aku yang dia kenal, jadi jangan bersikap seperti itu kepadanya Siwon ah"

Kibum berucap pelan sambil menghampiri Siwon kini, mengusap lembut wajah Siwon yang dingin karena diterpa angin malam itu, dan Kibum mencoba menghangatkan wajah yang terlihat tegang itu.

Namja manis itu kini meraih tangan besar Siwon dan di arahkannya untuk memegang lembut pipinya, wajahnya menghangat karena hangatnya tangan besar itu kini "Kau percaya padaku kan Siwonnie !"

Siwon terdiam, tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi, sungguh dia percaya semua yang dikatakan Kibum tadi, tapi hatinya tetap tak tenang, Changmin bukan seperti Donghae atau bahkan adiknya sekalipun yang menyukai Kibum, Changmin berbeda, ada sesuatu yang Siwon lihat dari Changmin yang membuat nya takut kehilangan sosok Kibum.

"aku percaya padamu Kibummie"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seoul, 2012 / 07 / 20 Friday

_Beribu kata maaf mungkin tak bisa menebus segalanya._

_Semua kebaikan mu, senyum mu bahkan tawa yang telah kau bagi bersama ku selama ini._

_Semua perasaan tulus yang telah kau utarakan._

_Sungguh maaf aku tak bisa membalasnya Changminnie._

_Orang itu sudah memiliki hati ku, menolak untuk memberikannya kepadamu Changminnie._

_Maafkan aku !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

July , 20, 2012

* * *

"Kau senang sekali sih membuat Siwon marah Changminnie !"

Kibum mengeluh kesal sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang sejak tadi tak terbentuk karena tertiup angin saat Changmin berlari menariknya ke taman sekolah, meninggalkan Siwon yang sudah murka didalam kelas, karena lagi lagi dia kecolongan Changmin untuk menguasai Kibum.

Changmin tertawa senang sambil menatap Kibum, "Melihat kuda itu marah marah rasanya itu membuatku bahagia Kibummie, wajah nya lucu setiap kali dia marah" jawabnya senang, membuat Kibum turut tersenyum melihatnya.

Cuppp

Kibum terkejut begitu saja ketika merasakan pipinya basah karena Changmin tiba tiba mengecup bibirnya lembut, matanya membulat terkejut sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja di cium Changmin itu. "Kau cantik sekali saat ter..."

BBUUUAKKKK

Belum selesai Changmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuhnya terpelanting jatuh dari bangku taman ketika dia merasakan perutnya tiba tiba di pukul kencang seseorang yang baru saja datang diantara mereka.

"BRENGSEK KAU SHIM CHANGMIN !"

Kibum terkejut ketika melihat Siwon datang dan memukul Changmin begitu saja, apalagi ketika tubuhnya ditarik paksa berdiri oleh Siwon begitu saja, menyisakan Changmin yang masih mengaduh kesakitan ditanah.

Sungguh Kibum benar benar terkejut kini, dia tahu Siwon dan Changmin memang sering bertengkar, namun walau begitu tak pernah sekalipun ada baku hantam diantara mereka selama ini, tapi kali ini berbeda, Siwon ternyata sudah emosi sekali !

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH KIBUMMIE LAGI ! INGAT ITU !" Seru Siwon marah dan itu membuat Kibum makin terkejut, apalagi ketika dirasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Siwon untuk meninggalkan taman itu.

"Lepaskan Siwonnie..."

Siwon tak memperdulikan ucapan Kibum, dia masih saja menarik tangan Kibum untuk pergi dari taman itu, tak memperdulikan Kibum yang sudah mengaduh kesakitan ketika tangannya di cengkram berlebihan oleh Siwon.

Kibum menghempaskan kencang tangan Siwon "LEPASKAN !" Siwon terkejut ketika tangannya berhasil dilepas dari tangan Kibum.

PPLLAKKKK

"Kau keterlaluan Choi Siwon !"

Siwon mematung seketika ketika wajah nya ditampar begitu saja oleh Kibum, menatap Kibum penuh tanya tentang pukulan yang didapatkannya itu. "Kau keterlaluan !" lirih Kibum lagi dengan mata yang sudah memanas.

"Kau menampar ku karena laki laki itu Kibummie ?" tanya nya sambil terus menatap Kibum pedih. "padahal aku hanya tak suka dia mencium mu, tapi kau menamparku seperti ini !" lirih Siwon kini.

Kibum terkejut, dia menatap Siwon dengan penuh rasa bersalah, "bukan begitu Siwonnie, ak..."

Ucapan Kibum terhenti begitu saja ketika Siwon meninggalkan dirinya kini, meninggalkan Kibum dengan rasa bersalah yang kini bersarang dihatinya . "Maksud ku bukan begitu Siwonnie..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum memandang Siwon gelisah yang sedang berbaring di ranjang memunggungi nya yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sejak setengah jam lalu itu, tak ada kata yang berani Kibum katakan sejak tadi disaat kondisi yang sedang seperti ini.

Sungguh Kibum membenci situasi seperti ini, Siwon bahkan tak mau menatap matanya sejak tadi, mengacuhkan ucapannya bahkan terus menghindarinya sejak dia kembali dari taman tadi.

Kibum benar benar tak bermaksud menampar dan membentak Siwon seperti tadi, tapi memang kondisi nya Siwon sudah keterlaluan karena memukul Changmin, dia hanya tak ingin pertengkaran tadi lebih besar dari yang dia kira.

Kibum mulai merajuk, menarik perlahan ujung selimut Siwon, mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Siwon yang masih betah mendiamkannya sejak tadi itu. "Aku harus pergi Siwonnie, Changmin membutuhkan ku di UKS, tapi aku hanya seben..."

"Pergilah !"

Ucapan Kibum terhenti ketika Siwon menyibak selimutnya, berbicara dengan dingin dan kemudianturun dari ranjang nya sendiri, meninggalkan Kibum ke luar kamarnya, tanpa ada kata terucap sedikitpun untuk Kibum yang sejak tadi menunggu nya dan hanya bisa dipandang sedih oleh Kibum kini.

"Maafkan aku Siwonnie..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

*UKS*

"Kibummie, waeyo ?"

Kibum tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Changmin yang ternyata sudah terbangun dari tidur nya itu, dia tersenyum pasi ke arah Changmin, mencoba menyembunyikan masalah yang sejak tadi dia pikirkan itu dari Changmin, tapi jangan panggil laki laki kelewatan tinggi itu dengan nama Shim Changmin jika dia tak bisa melihat ada yang aneh dari Kibummie nya itu.

Changmin menatap Kibum dalam dalam, mencoba mengintimidasi Kibum agar berbicara jujur pada dirinya. "katakan padaku apa yang terjadi Kibummie, apa Choi Siwon sialan itu mengganggu mu lagi !" ujar Changmin yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kibum spontan.

"Dia orang baik Changminnie, walau memang dia sering usil, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik, apalagi kepadaku" ucap Kibum mencoba membela Siwon dihadapan Changmin, dan tentu saja langsung mengundang rasa tidak suka dari Shim Changmin kini.

"Tolong hentikan Kibummie !"

Kibum terdiam mendengar geraman kesal Changmin yang tiba tiba itu, dia menatap Changmin penuh tanya kini. "Tolong berhenti membicarakan apalagi membela Siwon saat kau sedang bersama ku Kibummie !"

Kibum makin terdiam mendengar penuturan Changmin, apalagi ketika melihat raut sedih kini tergambar jelas di wajah Changmin, "Bisakah kau memikirkan perasaan ku sedikit saja Kibummie, kau jelas tahu aku mencintaimu, tapi kau terus membicarakan orang lain dihadapanku"

Namja manis itu kini hati nya mencelos ketika melihat Changmin bahkan menitikan air matanya kini. "Aku ke korea hanya untukmu Kibummie, mencoba merebut hatimu"

"aku menunggumu Kibummie !"

"dulu aku hanya bisa jadi patung, menunggu hubungan mu dengan wanita kurang ajar itu berakhir, tapi setelah kalian berakhir, kau membuat ku kembali jadi patung melihat kau bersama Choi Siwon berengsek itu"

Tess

Kibum menangis kini.

Sungguh Kibum tak berniat menyakiti Changmin sedemikian dalam seperti itu, dia begitu menyayangi Changmin, namun dia benar benar tak bisa mengatur hatinya sendiri.

Kalau dia bisa mengatur hatinya sendiri, tak mau dia jatuh cinta kepada sosok Choi Siwon, masih banyak wanita cantik dan baik diluar sana yang siap menerima cinta Kibum.

Tapi Sungguh Kibum tak bisa !

Siwon menariknya begitu dalam, dia tak sanggup melawan bahkan menolak perasaan indah yang Siwon berikan untuknya, sungguh dia tak mampu !

"Maaf Changminnie !"

"Maaf karena aku mencintai laki laki berengsek itu Changminnie, sungguh aku tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini"

Kibum membenamkan kepalanya sendiri ke tepi ranjang UKS, membuat suasana itu kembali sunyi, hanya terdengar suara isak tangis dan helaan nafas yang lelah kini.

Helaan nafas yang mengambarkan kelelahan seorang Shim Changmin untuk menunggu sesuatu yang ternyata ditakdirkan bukan untuknya sejak awal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seoul, 2012 / 06 / 22 Sunday

_Bisakah kalau pernyataan main main itu terjadi sesungguh nya !_

_Aku menunggumu Choi Siwon !_

_Aku menunggumu !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

July , 22, 2012

* * *

"Ayolah Siwonnie !"

"aku kan sudah minta maaf berulang kali padamu !"

"Kenapa kau tak memaafkannya juga sih !"

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, menghentakkan kakinya kesal ke lantai kamarnya dan membuang muka ke arah yang lain.

Sungguh sudah 3 hari ini dia terus meminta maaf kepada Siwon tentang kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu, tapi bukannya kata maafnya diterima, yang didapatkannya hanya Siwon yang bahkan seperti menganggap nya tidak ada.

Jujur saja Kibum tersiksa seperti ini terus, dia membutuhkan Siwon, dia merindukan laki laki tampan itu, karena dia sudah terbiasa bersama Siwon, dan selama beberapa hari ini tak mendengar suaranya sedikitpun membuat Kibum benar benar tersiksa.

Hikzz

Siwon menoleh begitu saja ketika mendengar suara isak tangis kini, matanya membulat terkejut ketika melihat Kibum kini sudah menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu bergetar dan bergerak tak seirama dengan isak tangisnya.

Siwon menghela nafas saat itu juga, dia kalah lagi dengan namja manis yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu, padahal dia sudah mencoba bertahan selama beberapa hari ini menghindari Kibum, bermaksud agar Kibum tahu kalau dia marah dan tak suka dengan kedeketan Kibum dengan Changmin.

Tapi lagi lagi dia kalah, dia memang tak pernah bisa sedikitpun marah dengan sosok namja manis di hadapannya itu, apalagi kalau Kibum sudah menangis seperti itu, dia benar benar tak mampu lagi.

Dan beginilah akhirnya !

Siwon beranjak juga dari balik meja belajarnya, meninggalkan perkerjaan sekolahnya yang dia kerjakan di tengah rengekan minta maaf Kibum sejak tadi. Namja tampan itu akhirnya mendekati Kibum yang sedang terduduk di sofa, memegang dagu Kibum lembut, dan membawa Kibum untuk menatapnya.

"sudahlah jangan menangis lagi Kibummie, aku memaafkan mu !" ujar Siwon lembut.

Kibum menatapnya tak percaya, menghapus air mata yang kini membasahi wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau bohong, kau masih marah padaku !" ujar Kibum masih belum percaya.

Siwon lagi lagi menghela nafasnya, dia mengusap lembut rambut Kibum dan tersenyum pada namja manis itu, mencoba menunjukan kalau dia sungguh sungguh dengan ucapannya tadi. "aku sudah benar benar memaafkan mu Kibummie !" tutur Siwon lagi.

"Benarkah ?" rasanya selama bersama Kibum kesabarannya harus diuji terus seperti ini. "benar Kibummie !"

Kibum tersenyum lebar dan kemudian menghapus jejak air mata yang berbekas di wajahnya kini. "hhhahaa... ternyata cara Sungmin ampuh juga, ckckck"

Kibum tertawa begitu saja membuat Siwon melongo melihat Kibum yang kini sudah tertawa lepas seperti sekarang, padahal belum ada beberapa menit wajah Kibum dibasahi air mata, tapi bahkan kini jejak nya saja tak tertinggal sedikitpun.

Tapi rasa terkejut itu seketika menghilang ketika akhirnya dia menyadari kalau Kibum ternyata ber pura pura saja, lihat saja kini bahkan Kibum menatap nya dengan wajah bahagia karena berhasil mengelabuhi namja tampan itu.

"YAAA KIM KIBUM !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hhehhee terima kasih Siwonnie..."

Kim Kibum tersenyum senang ketika tahu kemana tempat Siwon membawanya, sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan Kibum, meraih tangan mungil itu kedalam genggaman tangan besarnya.

Sedangkan Kibum masih terus memandangi wajah Siwon yang kini masih jelas dia lihat walau dalam keadaan gelap seperti sekarang ini.

Bagaimana tidak !

Sore tadi sejak mereka berdua berbaikkan, Kibum terus merengek kepada Siwon, minta diajak untuk menonton Film di bioskop, karena dia iri melihat Kyuhyun yang terus mengajak Sungmin jalan jalan entah kemana, sedangkan dia dan Siwon masih saja terus mendekam di kamar, mengerjakan setumpuk perkerjaan sekolah.

Dan akhirnya keinginannya terkabul sudah, setelah Siwon menyelesaikan tugasnya, dia akhirnya diajak oleh Siwon menonton Film, walau Film nya kurang dia suka, karena dia takut Film Horor, tapi untuk kali ini saja dia mau mentolerir.

Euhhmmmm

Kibum dan Siwon sama sama tersentak kaget mendengar suara suara aneh yang cukup mengganggu mereka di saat pertengahan film ini, Siwon dan Kibum menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Tapi baru melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Kibum buru buru menolehkan lagi wajahnya menghindari apa yang dia lihat barusan.

Apalagi yang dia lihat , kalau bukan sepasang muda mudi yang sedang saling memagut bibir di belakang Kibum dan Siwon , membuat wajah Kibum memerah begitu saja.

Sedangkan Siwon hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah Kibum yang dia pastikan memerah itu, namja manis ini memang berbeda, padahal sudah sering mereka berdua juga melakukan hal itu, tapi tetap saja setiap melihat hal seperti itu terjadi didepannya, wajah Kibum pasti memerah padam.

"aiishh dasar anak kecil" gurau Siwon ketika Kibum mencengkram ujung jacketnya, Siwon tahu Kibum mulai tak nyaman dengan sekitarnya kini. "biarkan saja Kibummie, itu kan hak mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih" bisik Siwon mencoba menjelaskan kepada Kibum.

Kibum tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Film yang ada dihadapannya dengan tak fokus. "apa perlu kita menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti mereka agar kau tak kaget lagi Kibummie !"

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya kaget ke arah Siwon, tubuhnya menegang begitu saja mendengar penuturan Siwon barusan, matanya menatap mata Siwon lekat lekat, mencoba memastikan pendengarannya salah atau tidak.

Jantung nya bahkan kini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, wajahnya mulai memerah seperti tadi.

Ini bukan mimpi kan ?

Tapi belum sempat dia menanyakan kebenaran itu, tawa Siwon mulai terdengar di indera pendengarannya kini, "Tak usah dibawa seserius itu Kibummie, aku hanya bercanda kok , hhehehe"

Tubuh Kibum makin menegang kini, dia mencoba memaksakan senyuman ke Siwon yang kini sudah kembali melanjutkan menonton Film yang masih berputar itu, tak memperdulikan Kibum yang masih terdiam.

Kibum menatap Siwon pedih kini, mencoba menenangkan detak jantung nya, dan hatinya yang seperti terkoyak koyak mendengar candaan Siwon barusan.

Tak bolehkah dia berharap candaan tadi itu bukan hanya sekedar Gurauan semata !

Dia lelah, sungguh lelah menunggu !

Sudah berbulan bulan dia dekat dengan Siwon, mereka bahkan berciuman bukan hanya sekedar sekali atau dua kali saja, mereka sudah sering melakukannya, tapi apakah Siwon tak pernah serius kepadanya, tak adakah Siwon mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan kepada namja tampan itu.

Kenapa Siwon masih saja terus menggantung hubungan mereka, memberikan harapan tiada akhir yang membuat dirinya makin terperosok semakin dalam.

Dia juga menginginkan seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, atau seperti Hankyung sonsaengim dan Heechul yang jelas jelas bisa saling memiliki, tapi dia masih belum bisa seperti itu.

Hingga kapan hubungan mereka terus bergantung seperti ini, dia juga butuh kejelasan, kejelasan yang membuat dia bisa menjelaskan pada semua orang kalau dia adalah milik Choi Siwon, laki laki yang dicintainya begitu dalam. Kejelasan yang membuatnya bisa memperjuangkan cintanya dihadapan kedua orang tua nya nanti !

'sampai kapan aku harus menunggu mu Siwonnie !'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**::Diary – July::**

**::END::**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END**

**Note By Author : HUEEEEE Maaf saya update nya lama... sebenernya Fic ini udah selese 3 minggu lalu, cuma saya simpen dulu aja di Doc manager FFn dulu.. belum sempet OL PC soalnya.. baru sempet sekarang... dan maaf Ff ini ancur banget... saya fokus dengan diary August nya soalnya... mungkin Chap depan Climax nya... banyak konflik dan air mata..**

terima kasih untuk semua review nya...  


**ahh saya buat Fic oneshoot baru, kalau sempet baca and review yah.. Terima kasih !  
**


	8. August

"**Diary - August"**

Cast :

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Other cast :

Super Junior other member

Shim Changmin

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Rating : PG 17

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Aku adalah Kim Kibum, Hobby ku adalah menulis, menulis apa saja, Fic, cerpen bahkan Diary. Dan ini lah Diary ku !

Disclaimer : semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik para ELF, kecuali SNOW WHITE saya si Yangban Kim Kibum , dia milik saya.. wkwk

Author : Dewi Destria Putri

Note By Author : Jika reader berminat, saya akan melanjutkan hingga Diary (Desember) nantinya. Berminat ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Kibum Pov*

Hai perkenal kan nama ku Kim Kibum , namja berusia 17 tahun. Aku orang korea, tapi kini tinggal di California Amerika bersama kedua orang tua ku yang di tugas kan di sana.

Hobby ku mungkin agak berlainan dengan namja namja yang lainnya yang suka sekali dengan olahraga, aku berbeda karena aku sangat suka menulis, entah menulis apa saja. Cerpen, Fic, Novel bahkan Diary sekalipun.

Dan ini adalah Diary Ku.

* * *

**.**

**::Diary – August::**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/08/10 Friday

_Semua ketakutan ku benar benar terjadi._

_Appa benar benar melakukan ancamannya._

_Menarik ku pergi dari asrama, dan mengunci ku di sendirian dirumah Halmeoni._

_Choi Siwon aku harus bagaimana !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

August, 10, 2012

* * *

"Mau kemana Kibummie, katanya kau lelah, lebih baik kita tidur saja, mumpung kita hanya sekolah setengah hari saja"

Siwon menarik tangan Kibum lagi yang baru saja beranjak bangun, kembali jatuh kedalam pelukan Siwon diatas kasur Siwon, memeluk namja manis itu possesive, tak membiarkan Kibum jauh dari dirinya sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya menghela nafas lelah, sudah satu jam lebih dia ada dalam pelukan Siwon seperti sekarang ini, membuat dirinya lelah juga, lelah mengatur hatinya sendiri, jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat lebih cepat didalam pelukan namja tampan itu, sepertinya Siwon ingin membuat Kibum sakit jantung, karena dia selalu berhasil membuat jantung nya tak normal seperti sekarang ini.

"tapi pintu belum kita tutup sejak tadi Siwonnie, bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk !" Kibum mencoba mencari alasan untuk bisa lepas dari kungkungan Siwon, tapi bukan Siwon namanya jika membiarkan kesenangannya itu terganggu dengan hal tak penting seperti yang Kibum katakan tadi.

"memang siapa yang berani masuk ke kamar ini sih Kibummie, sudah biarkan saja, mereka juga sama saja seperti kita" Siwon kembali menyerukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Kibum, menghirup harum tubuh Kibum yang kini menjadi candu untuknya.

Kalau begini Kibum hanya bisa pasrah, dia tak bisa melawan keinginan Siwon jika sudah seperti ini.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku yah !"

Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dengan ucapan tiba tiba Siwon, kenapa Siwon malah berkata hal itu dengan tiba tiba. "makannya jangan melepasku, karena bisa saja aku meninggalkanmu Siwonnie" jawabnya asal menanggapi pernyataan Siwon barusan.

Tak ada jawaban lagi dari Siwon, membuat Kibum menjadi canggung sekarang. "sudah tak perlu dibahas lagi, lebih baik kita tidur" Kibum merenggangkan sedikit pelukan mereka, menurunkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan dada Siwon, mencoba mendengarkan detak jantung laki laki yang dia cintai itu, mencoba meyakini kalau detak jantung ini akan selalu dia dengar tiap saat.

Detak jantung yang dia harapkan selalu menjadi pengingat kalau Siwon akan selalu ada bersamanya.

Bersamanya ! selalu !

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmmpffff"

Kibum membuka matanya, mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, tapi dia baru ingat ketika merasakan sebuah tangan terlingkar di pinggangnya mengingatkan kalau dia tak sendiri, ada sosok Siwon yang tertidur bersamanya kini.

Namja manis itu terdiam, dan kemudian tersenyum menatap wajah tampan Siwon yang sedang tertidur tepat di hadapannya, tangannya terjulur menelusuri wajah itu perlahan.

"wajahku ini milikmu Kibummie !"

Kibum tersentak kaget mendengar suara Siwon , menarik tangannya kembali ketika dia menyadari ternyata Siwon telah terbangun, matanya bergerak salah tingkah ketika kedua mata Siwon terbuka, menatapnya begitu dekat, begitu hangat dengan senyuman yang tak kalah hangat, membuat nya merona.

Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat Kibum salah tingkah, dia gemas ketika wajah putih Kibum itu kini malah memerah merona, "sudah sore, aku ingin mandi dulu" Kibum berniat melepaskan pelukan Siwon, mencoba beranjak, tapi lagi lagi Siwon menarik tubuh Kibum hingga terjatuh di atas tubuh besar Siwon, mengikat Kibum lagi dengan pelukan.

"aku belum menagih ciuman ku hari ini Kibummie" Kibum membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar penuturan Siwon, tubuhnya bahkan kaku ketika Siwon makin menarik tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas tubuh Siwon, membuat wajah mereka makin mendekat.

Kibum pasrah, matanya terpejam sempurna ketika bibir Siwon merapat ke bibirnya, begitupun dengan mata Siwon, menikmati tiap kecupan manis yang dia berikan kepada Kibum.

Kedua nya terdiam awalnya, tapi setelahnya, kecupan itu mulai terganti dengan lumatan lumatan liar, bermain lidah dan bertukar air liur satu sama lain, menimbulkan suara kecapan kecapan yang makin membuat mereka memperdalam aksi mereka itu, tanpa menyadari kalau pintu kamar mereka sejak siang tadi tak tertutup rapat, bahkan kini ada dua orang yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamar yang telah dibuka itu, salah satu dari orang itu mengepalkan tangannya kencang, menahan emosinya sendiri menyaksikan ciuman ganas antara Kibum dan Siwon kini.

"KIM KIBUMMMMM !"

Kibum dan Siwon tersentak kaget, saling melepaskan ciuman mereka masing masing, melihat siapa yang menganggu acara indah mereka, tapi ketika tahu, Kibum segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Siwon, berdiri tegak tapi gelisah, dengan kepala tertunduk, tak berani menatap kedua orang itu.

Kepala Kibum makin tertunduk ketika merasakan kedua orang itu berjalan ke arahnya, sedangkan Siwon mulai khawatir melihat kedua orang itu, ikut ikutan beranjak dari ranjang, berdiri disamping Kibum.

Plakkkkkkkkk

Siwon tersentak kaget, Kibum di tampar oleh salah satu dari orang itu, mata orang itu menatapnya emosi Kibum kini. "appa sudah memperingatkan mu bukan !"

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya takut takut, menatap orang yang ternyata adalah kedua orang tuanya, tangannya di tarik ayahnya seketika. "sudah appa bilang apa resiko nya ketika kau melanggar apa yang telah kita bicarakan sebelumnya kan !"

Ayahnya kembali menarik tangan Kibum ketika dirasakan Kibum bahkan tak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Maafkan aku appa, tapi aku mohon biarkan aku disini !" Kibum memohon kini, berlutut didepan ayahnya sendiri, berharap ada ke ajaiban sekarang, yang membuat ayahnya bisa membiarkan Kibum tetap disini, bersama Siwon dan yang lain.

Tapi ternyata keajaiban itu tak datang, ayahnya menarik paksa Kibum berdiri, tak memperdulikan rontaan Kibum.

"Maaf ahjussi, bisa kita bicarakan ini dulu dengan baik baik" Siwon berucap sopan, tak tega melihat Kibum seperti itu, Siwon memegang tangan ayahnya Kibum yang kini berhasil menarik tubuh Kibum berdiri, mencoba menahan gerak ayahnya Kibum yang sepertinya ingin membawa Kibum.

Ayah Kibum menatap Siwon emosi, membuat Siwon melepaskan tangannya yang menahan tangan ayahnya Kibum. "kau tak punya hak untuk bicara disini anak berengsek, berani beraninya kau menarik anak ku kedalam dunia bejatmu ini"

"dia anakku, aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya !"

"Tapi ahjussi !"

"Bisa apa kau ! apakah kau bisa membuat dia tak menjadi bahan gunjingan orang lain, hanya karena hubungan tak masuk akal kalian ini, apakah kau bisa membahagiakan anakku nantinya Hah !"

Siwon terdiam, ini semua yang di takutkannya, kisah tabu yang bahkan masih sangat ditentang oleh semua orang, termasuk kedua orang tua Kibum.

"Ayo pergi !"

Ayahnya menarik Kibum lagi, "yeobo, cepat kemasi barang barang Kibum !" perintah ayahnya Kibum kepada istrinya itu, tak ingin membuat suami nya itu bertambah marah, karena sesungguhnya dia juga marah dengan anaknya, walau apapun alasannya, Kibum telah salah langkah.

"Siwonnie, aku mohon tolong aku"

Siwon terdiam, tak bergerak sedikitpun ketika bahkan Kibum sudah meronta meminta tolong padanya, dia mematung ! semua ucapan ayahnya Kibum benar, dia tak mampu mempertanggung jawabkan rasa sakit yang akan Kibum rasakan nantinya.

"Siwonnie..."

Siwon melepasnya, membiarkan Kibum dibawa kedua orang tuanya, membiarkan Kibum meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri, tak bergeming sedikitpun ketika bahkan sosok Kibum sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, melepas Kibum yang meninggalkan jejak air mata sebelum akhirnya benar benar pergi dari kamar ini, kamar mereka berdua.

Siwon kalah !

Kalah dengan keadaannya, kalah dengan takdir nya, kalah ketika suatu hal yang masih tabu merampas kebahagiannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/08/13 Friday

_Terlambat Siwonnie !_

_Kau terlambat ! sungguh telah terlambat !_

_Pernyataan itu telah terlambat kau nyatakan._

_Disaat aku sudah tidak bisa memilihmu lagi._

_Disaat ketika bahkan tak ada pilihan sedikitpun untuk bisa bersamamu Siwonnie !_

_Sungguh terlambat !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

August, 13, 2012

* * *

"Kibummie.. ayo makan dulu !"

Seorang wanita berumur memasuki kamar Kibum yang kini terdiam diatas kasur, memeluk guling sambil menatap keluar kamarnya yang kini sedang hujan deras kini, wanita berumur itu terluka hatinya ketika panggilan nya bahkan tak digubris Kibum sekalipun yang sudah seminggu ini bahkan tak bicara sejak dibawa kedua orang tuanya ketempat ini.

Hatinya pedih ketika tatapan terluka Kibum terus terlihat di mata Kibum, bagaimana pun dia sayang dengan Kibum, tapi orang tuanya Kibum benar, jalan yang Kibum pilih salah, seandainya dia hidup di negara yang tak mementingkan hal tersebut, dia bisa saja mengizinkan Kibum memilih jalan itu, tapi dia tak bisa, mereka hidup di korea, yang bahkan masih memengang tata krama yang begitu tinggi.

"Kibummie, kau harus makan nak, kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau bisa sakit Kibummie" wanita berumur itu berucap khawatir dengan keadaan Kibum.

Kibum menoleh, menatap wanita berumur itu, wanita yang disayangi nya selain ibunya sendiri. "Kenapa kami tak bisa bersama halmeoni, aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Siwon halmeoni !"

Wanita berumur yang ternyata adalah nenek Kibum itu tercekat, hatinya makin terluka melihat mata cucunya kini menatapnya pedih, meminta pertolongan atas masalah yang menimpanya.

"Dia tak mencintaimu Kibummie !"

Kibum dan Halmeoni nya tersentak, ketika ada suara orang lain dipembicaraan mereka, Kibum kembali membuang muka, ketika tahu ternyata ayah dan ibunya lah yang kini turut ikut campur.

Sang ibu duduk di samping halmeoninya, mengusap lembut rambut sang anak yang bahkan kini marah kepadanya, tak berbicara sedikitpun pada mereka setelah insiden penarikan paksa Kibum dari asrama.

"Jika dia mencintaimu, dia takkan membiarkan kau dibawa oleh kami, dia tak mencintaimu dengan sungguh sungguh" ucap sang ayah menambahi pembicaraannya tadi.

"Dia diam saja ! tak berusaha mencegah kami"

"itu karena dia tak benar benar mencintaimu Kibummie" ibunya yang kini menambahkan, Kibum tetap tak bergeming.

Ayahnya menarik nafas lelah, mencoba meredamkan emosinya, sungguh seminggu ini adalah hari yang buruk untuk ketiga orang tua itu, emosi yang meledak ledak selama seminggu ini membuat mereka sendiri lelah.

"Appa lebih baik mati dari pada membiarkan mu bersama dia Kibummie, apa kau ingin appa mati dihadapanmu agar kau bisa bersama laki laki kurang ajar itu" ujar sang ayah lunak, tapi tak aral membuat Kibum menoleh menatap ayah kandungnya itu, ucapan pelan itu jelas sekali terkandung sebuah ancaman untuknya.

Ancaman yang bahkan membuat hatinya goyah !

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ttuukk ttuukk

Ttuukk ttuukk

Kibum tersentak bangun ketika mendengar suara aneh, matanya mengerjab ketika melihat beranda kamarnya telah banyak batu batu kerikil kecil disana, dia beranjak dari ranjangnya, mendekati beranda kamarnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kim Kibum ketika menemukan Choi Siwon sudah berdiri didepan halaman rumahnya yang tepat berada di bawah kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2 rumah ini.

Kibum membuka pintu kaca berandanya itu dengan terburu, berdiri di beranda, menatap Siwon yang kini tersenyum pasi menahan kerinduannya, sudah satu minggu dia tak bertemu dengan Kibum, dan itu membuatnya tersiksa.

"aku merindukan mu Kibummie !" Siwon berucap pelan, takut mengganggu kedua orang tua Kibum yang mungkin saja telah terlelap.

Dia merindukan namja manis itu, sungguh sungguh merindukannya, bahkan jantungnya seperti hampir berhenti berdetak, ketika rasa rindu itu makin jelas merasuk ke hatinya.

Seharian ini dia tersiksa, ketika dari pagi hingga malam dia hanya bisa menunggu dari kejauhan, mengamati rumah neneknya Kibum, mencari waktu terbaik untuk bisa berbicara dengan Kibum, dia sangat berterima kasih dengan Changmin, yang memberikan alamat rumah neneknya Kibum, walau dia harus dihadiahi sebuah pukulan yang lumayan membuat wajahnya memar cukup parah.

Kibum terdiam, menatap Siwon juga dengan penuh rindu, hatinya sesak, ketika berpikir dia takkan bisa bertemu dengan laki laki ini, laki laki yang bahkan telah menguasai hatinya.

"aku juga !"

Siwon tersenyum, Rindu nya terbalaskan, orang yang dirindukannya ternyata juga merindukannya.

Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan seutas tali tambang besar yang telah disimpulkannya di ujung tambang itu dari dalam tas besar yang dibawanya, melemparkan ke beranda Kibum, membuat Kibum bingung apa yang ingin dilakukan Siwon.

"ikat tali itu Kibummie di berandamu, dan Ayo kita lari Kibummie, kita bersama lagi, mencari tempat yang bisa menerima kita, ayo kita lari !"

Kibum tersentak, dia terkejut mendengar penuturan Siwon, Siwon mengajaknya kabur dari rumah neneknya sendiri, "Apa maksudmu ?" tanya nya bingung.

"Aku tak bisa kehilangan mu Kibummie, jika ayahmu tak bisa merestui kita, ayo kita kabur, aku sudah meminta appa menyiapkan rumah di luar negri, dan kita bisa melanjutkan sekolah disana"

Tubuh Kibum kaku, hatinya bergejolak hebat, penawaran Siwon sungguh membuatnya bahagia, tapi disatu sisi dia ragu, apa benar jalan yang dia pilih ini.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, menangis kembali, ketika dia mengingat apa yang ayahnya bicarakan tadi siang, ancaman yang bukan sebuah kata kata omong kosong belaka, dia tahu ayahnya tak pernah bermain main dengan sebuah ancaman.

"Maaf !"

Mata Siwon membulat besar kaget, lirihan Kibum barusan bisa dia dengar dengan jelas, Kibum menolak penawarannya, Kibum menolak bersamanya. Apa dia tak salah dengar ?

Kibum menghapus air matanya yang kini membasahi wajahnya "Maaf aku tak bisa ! keluarga ku disini, aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka" Kibum berucap gugup, tak menyangka juga kalau dia menolak apa yang benar benar dia inginkan juga.

"lebih baik kita lupakan saja semuanya Siwonnie, anggap saja tak ada yang terjadi antara kita !" Kibum memutar tubuhnya, berniat memasuki kamarnya kembali, meninggalkan Siwon, melepaskan kebahagiaan, melepaskan kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan Siwon kepadanya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Kibummie !"

Langkah Kibum terhenti, air matanya kini mengucur deras, kata cinta yang telah ditunggunya sekian lama akhirnya dia dengar juga, kata cinta yang seharusnya bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

Tapi kata cinta itu kini salah !

Salah diucapkan di saat seperti ini, sungguh sudah terlambat, kata cinta itu tak bisa membuat keberanian nya melawan ayah dan ibunya membesar, dia sudah memutuskan kalau dia memilih ayah ibunya, memilih melepas Siwon.

"Sudah terlambat Siwonnie !"

Kibum memasuki kamarnya kini, menutup pandangannya dengan dunia luar, pandangannya tentang Siwon yang dia tinggalkan, Siwon yang dia tolak cintanya, Siwon yang kini bahkan terjatuh lemas ke tanah.

Cintanya gagal !

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/08/21 Thursday

_Tuhan kenapa seperti ini !_

_Aku mencintai dia, sungguh mencintainya !_

_Apa tak bisa ada keajaiban disini._

_Bisakah aku meminta satu saja hadiah di hari ulang tahun ku tahun ini tuhan !_

_Aku ingin bersama Choi Siwon._

_Sungguh sungguh ingin bersamanya !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

August, 21, 2012

* * *

"saengil Chukhaeyo Kibummie !"

Kibum diam, pucuk kepalanya di kecup oleh kedua orang tuanya, memberikan ucapan tulus dan doa terbaik untuk anak satu satu mereka itu.

Namja manis itu menatap sup rumput laut di hadapannya dengan getir, mengingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, seharusnya dia bahagia, ini lah yang diinginkannya selama ini, merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama kedua orang tuanya yang setiap tahun selalu sibuk dengan perkerjaan mereka dan juga neneknya yang tinggal jauh dengannya. Tapi kenapa dia malah ingin menangis, dia merindukan Siwon, dia merindukan sahabat sahabatnya yang lain.

"kau ingin hadiah apa sayang, appa dan eomma akan membelikannya !"

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya menatap kedua orang tuanya, menatap mereka pedih, "aku menginginkan Siwon, apa kalian bisa memberikannya kepadaku !" Kibum berucap getir, membuat semua yang ada disana terdiam.

"Kibummie... Maaf ─ !"

Kibum tertawa dipaksakan, dia sudah tau jawabanya akan seperti itu "kalau begitu tak usah bertanya apa yang aku inginkan, karena aku hanya menginginkan kembali ke asrama, bersama Siwon dan sahabat sahabatku !"

Namja manis itu beranjak dari ruang makan, meninggalkan ketiga orang tua itu yang kini malah terdiam, saling memandang satu sama lain.

**.**

.

.

"Kibummie !"

Kibum menoleh, menatap neneknya yang kini masuk kedalam kamarnya, duduk di tepi kasur Kibum, meraih tangan cucu satu satunya itu, mencoba meraih perhatian Kibum yang kini bahkan kembali menatap ke dunia luar.

"kenapa bersikap seperti itu Kibummie, appa dan eomma mu pasti terluka karena kau meninggalkan mereka seperti tadi" nenek nya berucap lembut, mencoba berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan cucu nya itu.

Tangan sang Halmeoni yang bebas mengusap lembut wajah Kibum, membuat Kibum menatap neneknya itu, matanya menggenang, menahan luka yang dia rasakan kini. "aku juga terluka halmeoni !"

Hati halmeoni nya pedih, ketika air mata jelas terjatuh dari mata indah sang cucu. Tak pernah dia melihat Kibum se-rapuh ini, dia tahu Kibum benar benar terluka.

"tapi kami melakukan ini semua demi kebaikan mu Kibummie, hubungan seperti itu terlarang Kibummie, agama kita bahkan melarangnya ! kau jelas tahu itu"

"tapi aku tak bahagia sekarang halmeoni ! aku merindukan nya, aku menginginkan Siwon, halmeoni !"

"tapi ..."

"sungguh aku merindukan dia !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

*pukul 23.00*

Tttukk ttuukkk

Tttukk ttuukkk

Kibum tersentak, lagi lagi dia melihat beberapa batu kerikil mengetuk pintu beranda kamarnya, dengan sayup sayup bisa jelas dia dengar suara Siwon terdengar memanggilnya.

Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah menuju berandanya, menyibak tirai nya, terlihatlah sudah Siwon disana, ditempat yang sama seperti kemarin, selama satu minggu belakangan, setiap hari, di waktu yang sama Siwon selalu berdiri di sana, menunggu Kibum yang tak pernah kunjung menemuinya.

Terkejutlah Kibum yang tetap tak keluar ke beranda kamarnya ketika melihat Siwon yang mengetahui Kibum telah melihatnya, mengangkat sebuah kertas karton besar, mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi agar Kibum bisa membaca isinya.

'Kim Kibum Aku merindukanmu !'

Siwon membuang kertas itu, mengganti dengan kertas lainnya dibelakangnya, sehingga seterusnya seperti itu, hingga banyak kertas karton yang dipegangnya itu habis, jatuh berantakan di tanah.

'Maaf telah menyakitimu seperti ini !'

'tapi aku sungguh sungguh merindukanmu'

'Kibum ah'

'I LOVE YOU !'

'I MISS YOU !'

'And'

'Happy Birthday !"

Tangis Kibum dan tertahankan lagi, dia membuka pintu kaca beranda kamarnya, melihat Siwon telah membawa satu buah cake besar ditangannya.

"Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu, semoga kau selalu bahagia" Siwon berucap pelan kini, menahan air matanya sendiri.

**~oo00oo~**

"saengil Chukhahamnida"

"Saengil Chukhahamnida"

"Saranghaneun Uri Kibum"

"saengil Chukhahamnida"

**~oo00oo~**

Nyanyian Siwon berakhir, Siwon meniup sendiri lilin lilin diatas cake tersebut, mewakili Kibum yang kini masih menangis, tak sanggup berkata apa apa lagi di beranda kamarnya.

Tak ada kata !

Tapi mereka tahu, tanpa berucap sekalipun, mereka tahu kalau mereka berdua saling merindukan, mengerti dengan sedikit saja gerak yang mereka timbulkan, mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan.

Mereka saling membutuhkan.

Dan kibum sungguh menginginkan Siwon !

Dia ingin bersama Siwon lagi !

Tapi kenapa semua seperti ini ? apakah memang tidak ada keajaiban di hari ulang tahunnya ini, jika dia bisa meminta satu saja permintaan kepada tuhan dihari ulang tahunnya, dia ingin meminta, tolong izinkan dirinya bersama Siwon, satu saja ! tak ada lagi yang dia pinta.

Dia tak mampu lagi !

Menahannya sendiri, hatinya terluka, sungguh terluka, kenapa harus dia ? jika dia bisa memilih, tak ingin dia jatuh cinta kepada Choi Siwon, tapi tuhan kan yang memberikannya cinta kepada Choi Siwon, tuhan lah yang memberinya perasaan ini.

"I Love you Kibummie"

"Saranghae !"

Mereka menangis !

Menangis bersama, menangisi keadaan mereka, mereka hanya seorang manusia biasa, yang mempunyai perasaan, tak bisa mengatur dengan siapalah mereka jatuh cinta, hati mereka sendiri yang menjatuhkan pilihan kepada Kibum dan Siwon.

"I Love You Kibummie !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/08/31 Friday

_Terima kasih tuhan !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

August, 31, 2012

* * *

"aku merindukan mu !"

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan perkataan Siwon dari kejauhan, Siwon masih ditempat yang sama, walau dari kejauhan, mereka bisa saling tersenyum, tersenyum ketika mereka mengetahui kalau keadaan mereka masih baik baik saja.

"kalian !"

Kedua nya terdiam begitu saja, tubuh mereka kaku ketika dari kejauhan ayah Kibum berdiri sendiri, mendapati kalau anaknya bahkan kini sedang bertemu dengan Siwon, walau dari kejauhan, Kibum di beranda kamarnya, sedangkan Siwon dihalaman rumah.

Mereka telah ketahuan.

Kegiatan bertemu dengan sembunyi sembunyi mereka ketahuan sudah, Siwon terdiam saja ketika ayah Kibum berjalan tergesa gesa dari samping mobilnya di halaman depan rumah nenek Kibum itu menghampitri dirinya.

Dia itu laki laki !

Dia harus bisa menghadapi semua masalah ini, walau hasilnya bukan hasil terbaik atau hasil yang dia inginkan sekalipun, dia ingin berjuang, berjuang untuk mendapatkan Kibum.

PLLLAKKKKK

Kibum membelalakkan matanya ketika dengan tega ayahnya menampar Siwon dengan keras, Kibum begitu saja berlari keluar kamar, tanpa hati hati dia berlari menuruni tangga, membuat Ibu dan neneknya terkejut, mengikuti langkah Kibum yang keluar dari rumah mereka.

Kedua wanita itu juga terkejut, ketika melihat laki laki yang dicintai Kibum itu kini telah tersungkur di tanah dengan wajah penuh luka, Kibum berlari menghampiri Siwon dan ayahnya, memeluk Siwon yang terdiam menerima pukulan ayahnya Kibum, membuat ayahnya itu terhenti ketika hampir saja pukulan tangannya mengenai Kibum yang melindungi Siwon.

"minggir Kibum ! biar appa beri pelajaran dia, berani beraninya dia kesini" ayahnya Kibum berusaha mendorong paksa tubuh Kibum yang masih saja bersikeras melindungi Siwon.

"Berhenti Youngwoon ah !"

Ayah Kibum yang bernama Kim Youngwoon itu berhenti bergerak, ketika mendengar suara ibunya sendiri atau nenek Kibum itu terdengar kencang menghentikan dirinya.

"Teuki ah, bantu Kibum bawa anak itu masuk kerumah"

Leeteuk atau ibu nya Kibum dengan cepat menuruti perkataan ibu mertuanya itu, membantu Kibum memapah Siwon, masuk kedalam rumah mereka, menyisakan Youngwoon atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama Kangin itu berdua saja dengan ibunya.

"Kita bisa bicarakan baik baik, tak perlu memakai kekerasan seperti itu !"

Nenek-nya Kibum itu berucap tegas, memang ini masalah Kibum, anaknya Kangin, tapi dia merasakan Kangin sudah kelewatan batas, tak perlu memakai kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Masuk dan kita bicarakan didalam !"

Sang nenek itu masuk kedalam rumah, diikuti ayah Kibum itu dibelakangnya, sang ayah hanya bisa menatap Siwon yang kini sedang di obati oleh Kibum dengan emosi, mereka telah duduk bersama sekarang.

"appa keterlaluan !"

Kibum berucap ke ayahnya sendiri, air matanya sudah mengalir begitu saja ketika melihat Siwon berdarah darah seperti sekarang. Dia sibuk membersihkan darah yang kini mengalir dari pelipis Siwon yang robek.

"dia yang tak tahu diri Kibum ah, sudah appa bilang dia tak bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi ! dia malah dengan beraninya menemui disini !"

Sang ayah mencoba menahan emosinya, untung ada istrinya disamping, menenangkan suaminya itu dengan perlahan, anak dan suaminya itu sama sama keras kepala, dia begitu sedih melihat kedua nya malah bersikap dingin seperti ini.

"sudah sudah, masalah ini eomma yang putuskan !"

Sang nenek mengambil alih, membuat Kangin menyatakan tak kesetujuannya, tapi dengan cepat ibunya tak memperdulikan ketidak setujuan nya.

"Kalian berdua tahu, cinta kalian itu salah kan !"

Wanita berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu mulai berbicara, mencoba lembut, tak ingin dia emosi sama seperti anaknya, karena jika dia sama melakukan itu, keluarga kecil ini bisa hancur, Kibum bahkan bisa lebih membangkang lebih dari ini.

Kedua nya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, "kalian ini sama sama laki laki, hubungan kalian itu dilarang, kalian tahu itu juga kan ?" lagi lagi keduanya hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Mereka tahu, mereka salah, memang seharusnya mereka tak memiliki perasaan seperti ini satu sama lainnya, semua ucapan nenek nya Kibum itu benar.

"lalu kenapa kalian tetap memilih jalan ini, kenapa kalian masih memilih cinta seperti ini !"

"aku bukannya hanya memikirkan nasip cucuku saja, tapi kau juga anak muda, hidup mu masih panjang, masih bisa mencari hal lain yang lebih berguna, kau tampan, cinta kalian itu tidak salah, Halmeoni tahu cinta kalian itu tidak salah, tapi tidak dimata orang lain, tidak di masyarakat, hubungan kalian masih tabu untuk orang lain"

"saya cinta Kibummie , Halmeoni ! sungguh sungguh mencintainya !"

"kalau saya bisa melepaskan Kibummie, sudah sejak dulu saya melepaskannya, tapi saya tak bisa Halmeoni, saya benar benar mencintainya !"

Sang Halmeoni terdiam, jawaban formal Siwon tak ada yang salah, dia benar, halmeoni itu bahkan bsia melihat kesungguhan di matanya, tak ada kebohongan sama sekali di mata Siwon itu.

Halmeoni itu menatap Kibum sekilas, lalu beralih ke arah anaknya sendiri yang kini bahkan membuang muka, tak menatapnya, dia pun beralih menatap menantunya, si Leeteuk, wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu menatap ibu mertuanya, memberi tanda, tanda sebagai jawaban akan tatapan ibu mertuanya itu, tatapan yang menyiratkan pertanyaan puncak di semua masalah ini.

"baiklah, kau Choi Siwon, ikut aku sekarang !"

Kibum terkejut, melihat neneknya berdiri dari duduknya sekarang, bukan hanya Kibum, ayahnya bahkan Siwon juga sama sama terkejut, bingung apa yang mau dilakukan orang paling tua dirumah itu kini.

Tapi Siwon tak membantah, dia tetap beranjak dari duduknya, mengikuti sang Halmeoni yang masuk kedalam rumah, masuk ke ruang keluarga, meninggalkan sejuta tanya dibenak Kangin dan Kibum kini.

Cukup lama mereka gelisah, menanti apa yang akan dilakukan nenek itu, tapi setengah jam kemudian, sang Halmeoni sudah kembali masuk kedalam ruang tamu, diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya, duduk ditempat semula.

"Kibummie ! cepatlah berkemas , kau pulang ke asrama malam ini juga bersama Siwon !"

Demi tuhan atau demi apapun juga !

Kibum langsung berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Siwon bingung, tapi setelah senyuman joker terpampang dibibir Siwon, Kibum langsung menerjang Siwon dengan sebuah pelukan, tangisnya bahkan meledak lagi saat itu juga.

Sedangkan Kangin, lagi lagi menyatakan ketidak setujuannya, dia menentang semua keputusan ibunya sendiri, kenapa Ibunya malah menyetujui hubungan terlarang ini, apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan tadi ! kenapa ibunya bisa sampai setuju seperti itu.

Tapi ketidak setujuan itu langsung di tahan Leeteuk, tangan Leeteuk langsung menahan Kangin yang ingin memberontak. "Biarkan mereka bahagia yeobo, aku sungguh terluka melihat Kibum seperti kemarin, sungguh aku tak mau dia seperti itu terus"

Kangin terdiam, tak mengatakan hal apapun, langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka, masuk kedalam kamarnya, dia marah, dia seharusnya yang jadi kepala keluarga disini, jadi dia harusnya yang memutuskan semua masalah ini, apalagi Kibum adalah anaknya, bukannya itu berarti dia yang paling mempunyai hak disini untuk memutuskan.

"Eomma ! appa bagaimana ?"

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dengan Siwon, sang eomma hanya tersenyum manis kepada anaknya, "jangan difikirkan, lambat laun appa mu pasti bisa menerimanya ! eomma akan berbicara pelan pelan dengan nya Kibummie"

"lebih baik sekarang kau cepat berkemas, sebelum nenek mu berubah pikiran !"

Kibum mengangguk senang, memeluk ibu dan neneknya, langsung berhamburan ke kamarnya, membawa semua barangnya.

Akhirnya dia bisa kembali !

Kembali bersama Siwon, memulai kisah baru ! kisah cinta yang jelas, kisah cinta yang bisa dia pertahankan didepan semua orang !

Setelahnya, mereka pergi dari rumah itu, dengan senyuman, dan tangis bahagia.

Sepanjang jalan, tangan Siwon bahkan tak kunjung melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Kibum, tak ingin dia melepaskan lagi Kibum, tak ingin lagi !

"ngomong ngomong apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Halmeoni ? kenapa Halmeoni bisa setuju dengan hubungan kita ?"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, kembali serius mengemudikan mobilnya. "Itu rahasia ku dengan Halmeoni, kau tak boleh mengetahuinya !"

Kibum memajukan bibirnya kesal, tapi tak bertahan lama ! dia malah menarik tangan Siwon kini, membuat Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya begitu saja, menarik kerah kemeja Siwon, lalu mengecup bibir yang dirindukannya itu begitu saja.

Sedangkan Siwon yang awalnya terkejut dengan tindakan tiba tiba Kibum, kini hanya menerima , bahkan kini dia membalas dengan ganas, beruntung sekarang sudah malam, jalanan sudah sepi, sehingga mobil mereka yang mereka berhentikan dengan asal ditengah jalan tak mengganggu orang lain.

"Awas kalau kau melepas ku lagi, akan kubunuh kau !"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kibum , dia memeluk Kibum kini.

dia memang takkan pernah lagi melepaskan namja manis ini !

takkan pernah .

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: DIARY - AUGUST::**

**::END::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC or END**

**Note By Author :**

Huaa... cepetkan aku updatenya! Pprokk pprokkk

Kasih applause buat saya, karena updatenya cepet, hahaha.

Padahal niatan baru mau bikin akhir tahun, atau maksimal akhir january baru jadi, tapi ternyata udah jadi aja seminggu yang lalu.. tapi maaf jadi nya malah hancur seperti ini.. huee.. maafkan saya !

Ckckck

Karena sebelumnya saya pernah bertanya apa perlu adanya diary Siwon side story yang akan di publish setelah diary Desember berakhir kepada reader-deul, jadi saya sudah memutuskan untuk membuat Diary Siwon Side Story nya, jadi semua pertanyaan, atau hal tidak jelas yang tidak dijelaskan di Diary Kibum dari Diary January hingga January Desember nanti, akan dijelas di sana, dijelas kan dari sudut pandang Siwon, jadi simpan dulu semua pertanyaan kalian, karena semua jelas nya saya akan jelaskan disana.

Dan untuk Chapter special NC, saya belum bisa memutuskan, entah jadi atau tidak, karena saya tidak tahu mau ada scene NC atau tidak diantara mereka, ckck.. jadi saya belum tahu ! lihat saja kedepannya, kalau otak saya sedang kotor mungkin saya akan bikin, kalau tidak jadi, saya minta maaf duluan, karena menjanjikan hal yang tidak tidak.

Terima kasih atas semuanya, SEMUANYA yang telah membaca dan memberikan Review dari January hingga August ini, terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian. Keep Review Ne !


	9. September

"**Diary - September"**

Cast :

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Other cast :

Super Junior other member

Shim Changmin

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Rating : PG 17

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Aku adalah Kim Kibum, Hobby ku adalah menulis, menulis apa saja, Fic, cerpen bahkan Diary. Dan ini lah Diary ku !

Disclaimer : semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik para ELF, kecuali SNOW WHITE saya si Yangban Kim Kibum , dia milik saya.. wkwk

Author : Dewi Destria Putri

Note By Author : Jika reader berminat, saya akan melanjutkan hingga Diary (Desember) nantinya. Berminat ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Kibum Pov*

Hai perkenal kan nama ku Kim Kibum , namja berusia 17 tahun. Aku orang korea, tapi kini tinggal di California Amerika bersama kedua orang tua ku yang di tugas kan di sana.

Hobby ku mungkin agak berlainan dengan namja namja yang lainnya yang suka sekali dengan olahraga, aku berbeda karena aku sangat suka menulis, entah menulis apa saja. Cerpen, Fic, Novel bahkan Diary sekalipun.

Dan ini adalah Diary Ku.

* * *

**.**

**::Diary – September::**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/09/07 Friday

Changmin ah !

Maafkan aku !

Karena aku menyayangi mu, maka dari itu aku merahasiakan hubungan ku dengan Siwon.

Aku tak ingin kau semakin terluka.

Jadi maafkan aku.

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

September , 07, 2012

* * *

"Lepaskan !"

Kim Kibum menghela nafas lelah, berdiam diri akhirnya setelah sedari tadi dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon dengannya, kepalanya menyeledik ke sekitarnya, memastikan tak ada orang disamping mereka.

Chuuuuuu

Tangan Siwon yang sejak tadi menggenggam erat tangan Siwon terlepas begitu saja, matanya membulat terkejut, tapi tak bertahan lama, Siwon menyeringai melihat tingkah nakal kekasihnya itu yang baru saja mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"jangan merayu ku eoh !"

Siwon membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Kibum hampir saja beranjak dari sisinya, menarik kembali Kibum ke sampingnya lalu menatap Kibum tajam, "ini belum selesai, kenapa kau masih terus memikirkan laki laki kelebihan tinggi itu Kim Kibum"

"Dia teman ku !"

Siwon menggeram, sejak seminggu kepulangan Kibum kembali kesekolah mereka itu, bahkan dia dan Kibum tak pernah bebas menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka ke orang lain, lihat saja, bahkan tadi ciumannya dengan Kibum harus melihat sekitar mereka dulu.

"tapi aku kekasih mu !"

Kibum terdiam, tak menyangka kekasih baru nya itu sekeras itu, padahal mereka sudah membahas masalah ini, Kibum tak ingin menyakiti Changmin, walau bagaimana pun dia sahabat nya sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum mengenal Siwon sekalipun, jadi bagaimana bisa dia memberi tahu kan Changmin kalau kini dirinya telah dimiliki laki laki dihadapannya, padahal dengan jelas Changmin telah menyatakan cinta kepada Kibum, jadi mana mungkin dia bisa melihat Changmin bersedih, apalagi hanya karena dirinya, dirinya yang bahkan merasa tak pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta sebegitu besarnya dari seorang Shim Changmin.

Dan akhirnya, pria manis bermata hitam kelam yang memantulkan keindahan yang membuat seorang Choi Siwon dan Shim Changmin tergila gila itu memilih mengalah, tak ingin menimbulkan keributan diantara dirinya dan kekasih kekanak kanakannya itu, memililih melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Siwon yang terdiam sendiri di tengah sepinya lorong asrama sekolahnya.

'Kibummie ...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kibummie !"

Kibum tersenyum, menikmati usapan lembut tangan yang setia mengulurkan tangannya setiap saat sejak dulu untuknya itu, menyambut tangan laki laki bernama Shim changmin itu kedalam genggaman tangannya.

"kenapa tidak ke kantin Kibummie !" tanya Changmin lembut, mengambil posisi duduk di bangku di hadapan Kibum, menatap laki laki manis yang sempat menghilang sebulan lamanya, laki laki yang dengan sengaja meninggalkan sebercak rindu yang bahkan berubah menjadi lautan rindu yang tidak bertepi dihatinya.

Kibum makin tersenyum manis, tapi bisa jelas terlihat senyuman itu tak sepenuhnya tulus, ada kebimbangan disana, senyuman dengan penuh pemikiran yang menyita seluruh hatinya.

Sampai kapan dirinya seperti ini, menyembunyikan kebenaran dibalik statusnya dihadapan Changmin, dia tahu dengan jelas, dia tak pernah sanggup menyembunyikan apapun dihadapan laki laki satu satu nya yang memeluk dirinya ketika kepergian sang kakek nya tersebut.

Changmin mengenal dirinya dengan begitu baik, setiap detail dihati nya sekalipun dia yakin Changmin mengetahuinya dengan jelas.

Lihat saja !

Bahkan kini Changmin terdiam, menyadari ada yang dipikirkan oleh Kibum kini, hatinya mengatakannya seperti itu, seperti ada peringatan otomatis untuk Changmin ketika laki laki manis dihadapannya itu merasakan hal yang meresahkan hati.

Changmin meremas lembut tangannya yang kini balik menggenggam tangan Kibum, tak berkata apapun, karena dia yakin Kibum tahu arti dari gerakan tangannya itu.

"aku tak apa apa Minnie ah !"

Kibum menyela sebelum untaian kata di uraikan Changmin mengenai keadaannya, "Jangan bohong, apa ada hubungannya dengan Choi siwon itu !" Changmin mendesis, menahan amaraahnya sendiri untuk tidak marah marah ketika melontarkan nama yang baginya haram untuk dia ucapkan.

Laki laki manis itu menggeleng cepat, mencoba mengelabuhi Changmin, benar apa yang dia bilang, Changmin mengenal dirinya dengan sangat jelas, bahkan penyebabnya saja dia mengetahuinya.

Kibum masih tak berkata, tak ingin mengeluarkan suara dengan getaran yang mencurigakan, tak mau membuat Changmin makin curiga dengan keadaanya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ?"

"Selama sebulan kau pergi Kibummie, dan setelah kembali kau dan laki laki berengsek itu bersikap aneh, padahal aku ingat jelas, kau pulang bersamanya"

"Apakah kau dan laki laki itu menutupi sesuatu dibelakang ku ?"

Dan akhirnya !

Pertanyaan terakhir Changmin sukses makin membungkam seorang Kim Kibum, bergerak kaku, menghindari tatapan tajam Changmin, tatapan menuntut yang diberikan Changmin untuknya.

Tak bersua akhirnya, memilih tak menjawab apapun, menghindari Changmin, menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan buku tebal yang sudah dia khatam baca sejak 2 hari lalu.

'Maafkan aku Changmin ah !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/09/11 Monday

_Aku Mohon maafkan aku !_

_Tolong hentikan, jangan bersedih karena ku Changmin ah._

_Aku mohon !_

_Maafkan aku yang tak bisa berpindah._

_Hatiku memilih nya Changmin ah._

_Memilih seorang Choi Siwon._

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

September, 11, 2012

* * *

"Aku lelah !"

Kibum tersentak, menatap Siwon yang baru saja memasuki kamar mereka, melemparkan tas miliknya sendiri ke ranjang miliknya, dan mendudukkan diri nya sendiri di tepi ranjang, tak memperdulikan Kibum yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung itu.

Namja manis yang berstatuskan sebagai kekasih laki laki terpopuler di sepenjuru Sm high School ini tersenyum lembut, meninggalkan perkerjaannya, menghampiri sang kekasih, duduk dihadapan Siwon, meraih tangan besar nan hangat tersebut kedalam genggamannya, memberikan kenyamanan untuk Siwon, menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Kibummie... laki laki tiang listrik itu menyebalkan !"

Senyum itu tak urung terpasang di bibir Kibum ketika sikap kekanak kanakan itu laki laki tampan itu muncul seketika, kalau begini rasanya dia tak rela dia menjadi wanita dihubungannya dengan Siwon.

Siwon mengayun ayunkan genggaman tangannya, tetap memasang wajah memelas ketika laki laki pujaan hatinya itu malah tersenyum. "Kibummie... Usir tiang listrik itu dari sekolah ini, dia terus menguntit mu kemana pun sepanjang hari Kibummie..."

Kibum ingin tertawa, apa benar laki laki disampingnya ini Choi Siwon, kemana sikap gentle yang bahkan terus ditunjukkan dihadapan orang orang itu, seperti menghilang seketika saja, kalau saja semua orang tahu, Choi Siwon itu bisa bersikap seperti ini, Kibum yakin, dia tak akan memiliki pesaing lagi mempertahankan Siwon disisi nya.

Dan hanya pelukan yang kini Kibum berikan, mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya, berharap Siwon mengerti arti sikapnya, mengerti dia dan Changmin sama sama orang yang penting untuk Kibum, tak bisa dia melihat salah satu dari mereka terluka.

.

.

.

"lain kali kita coba yah"

Kibum menggagguk senang mendengar ucapan Siwon, tersenyum manis ke arah Siwon yang kini berjalan disampingnya, didepan mereka ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan saling bergandengan tangan, berjalan menyusuri koridor asrama mereka dengan tenang, menikmati kebersamaan bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin setelah menghabiskan hari bersama teman teman sekolah di arena hiburan di pusat kota.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika sepasang kekasih dihadapan Kibum dan siwon itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, dan mereka baru menyadari ternyata sudah sampai di depan kamar milik Kyuhyun.

Kibum dan Siwon hanya mendelik ketika melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan tidak malunya saling berciuman di depan mata mereka, tak memperdulikan keberadaan Kibum dan Siwon sekalipun.

Siwon terhenyak, menelan ludahnya dengan susah susah, kenapa 2 orang itu malah membangkitkan macan tidur dalam tubuhnya, apakah tidak ada tempat yang lebih bagus dibandingkan koridor asrama hah !

Sedangkan Kibum yang membaca tanda tanda tidak baik, dengan otomatis tangannya meraih tangan Siwon, menariknya menjauh, meninggalkan sepasang pemuda itu dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Tapi belum terlalu jauh mereka melangkah, Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, entah mengapa helaan nafas Siwon bagai terdengar ditelinganya, berat dan terdengar jelas sekali, bagai peringatan untuknya kalau ada yang aneh yang akan terjadi.

"Kibummieee..."

Kibum bergidik kini, dirinya benar benar dalam kondisi yang tidak aman kini, Kibum dengan takut takut memutar kepala, menatap Siwon yang terdiam dibelakang dengan tangan mereka yang masih erat terhubung.

"Si ───"

Tubuh itu terhempas akhirnya, didekap dengan sengaja, menjalarkan kehangatan dengan seketika disaat akhirnya bibir tipis milik laki laki tampan yang ber status-kan sebagai kekasihnya itu mulai meng-invasi bibirnya kini.

Mendekap semakin erat seiring terjalinnya ciuman panjang yang intens diantara mereka, menyelinapkan tangan kurusnya dibalik tengkuk laki laki tampan itu, mengikat tubuh mereka masing masing dengan nyaman di balik kalungan tangan Kibum.

Makin terhanyut tak menyadari waktu yang makin meninggalkan mereka, terus menyelami dunia indah milik berdua, berbahagia ketika tautan tak henti dilakukan, tak berjeda dan tak menghilang.

Laki laki berdimple itu bersorak senang dalam pikirannya, memeluk pinggang ramping kebanggaan milik Kibum itu dengan tak jemuh, menautkan lebih dalam kecupan bahkan lumatan liar yang entah mungkin tak sudi untuk kehilangannya.

"Kibummie .. !"

Terhempas sudah kebahagian pasangan kekasih itu, interupsi yang menghentikkan kegiatan menyenangkan mereka, ingin marah tapi menguap begitu saja ketika siapa yang melontarkan interupsi yang mengganggu tersebut.

Mendorong tubuh Siwon lemah, menambah otomatis getaran spontan tubuhnya, merubah raut wajah bahagia berserinya dengan ketakutan bertambah bulir bulir keringat yang bermunculan daripori pori kulit nya.

BBUUUAKKKK

Terkejut sudah dirinya, mendapati orang yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh penekanan tadi itu kini menghantamkan tinjunya, menghempaskan tubuh besar Siwon jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan kegaduhan kini.

Siwon tidak terima, bangkit dari jatuhnya, mulai membalas hantaman tadi berkali lipat lebih banyak, dan tentunya lebih keras, sedangkan laki laki itu menghindar sedemikian rupa, mencaari celah, membalas kembali pukulan Siwon.

"Changmin ahhhh Hentikan !"

Teriakkan Kibum tak sedikitpun berpengaruh, laki laki dengan tinggi 186 Cm itu terus melancarkan pukulan bertubi tubi yang sering sekali meleset, membabi buta, tak memikirkan apapun, hanya ingin membuat Choi Siwon bisa merasakan sakit hatinya melihat orang yang sudah dicintainya lebih dari 5 tahun di cium begitu saja oleh Siwon, kalau perlu membunuh Siwon pun dia mau, menghilangkan Siwon dari hadapan dirinya bahkan Kibum sekalian.

Kibum yang ketakutan, mencoba melerai, tapi kekuatan tubuhnya mana bisa menandingi Changmin, apalagi Siwon, tak ayal lagi, Kibum terpelanting, menjauh dari Changmin yang kini sudah menduduki tubuh Siwon, memukul wajah tampan itu berkali kali, menimbulkan rona kebiruan yang mungkin tak sirna beberapa hari kemudian.

Tangisan tak urung timbul juga dari mata indah Kibum, bagaimana tidak ?

Dua orang yang paling dia sayangi selain keluarganya kini malah berbaku hantam berdua, membuang darah mereka dengan percuma, membasahi lantai, makin membuat isakan Kibum menguat.

Kerumunan siswa mulai memenuhi koridor asrama melihat kegaduhan, mencoba membantu melerai, tapi entah kenapa, kekuatan Siwon dan Changmin yang sedang saling emosi bahkan tak bisa terpecah.

"beraninya kau mencium Kibum ku !"

Desisan tajam keluar akhirnya dari bibir Changmin, diselingi pukulan kembali di wajah Siwon yang entah sudah tak berbentuk.

Sedangkan kini Siwon yang kini emosi, mendengar kata kepemilikkan dari Changmin atas kekasihnya memuncakkan emosi nya meninggi tinggi, membalik keadaan, bangkit dan menarik kencang tubuh Changmin membentur dinding. "Siapa Kibum-mu, Dia milikku"

Bbuakkk

Bbuuakkk

Menghajar dengan membabi buta Changmin, tak terima kekasihnya diakui laki laki lain, Kibum miliknya, bukan milik yang lain, apalagi Shim Changmin.

Changmin mengumpulkan tenaga, menghindar, menampik tangan Siwon yang sudah mau memukul wajahnya yang sama tak berbentuknya dengan wajah Siwon, menendang Siwon jatuh kelantai, tak memperdulikkan kerumunan Siswa yang melihat,

"Jangan mengaku – ngaku kau kurang ajar !"

Mendudukkan lagi tubuhnya diatas tubuh Siwon, bersiap melancarkan pukulan yang entah untuk keberapa kali nya, sebelum akhirnya ───

"SIWON MEMANG KEKASIH KU CHANGMINN AHHHH"

Gerakan tangan itu bagai terhenti, melayang diudara, membeku dengan jelas begitu saja seiring helan nafas Kibum usai teriakkan dengan gema yang membeku kan setiap gerakkan kerumunan disini, tak terkecuali Choi Siwon yang tergeletak dilantai.

Tangan Changmin terjatuh begitu saja, nyawanya bagaikan hilang, benar benar seperti sebuah tamparan untuknya mendengar untaian kata menyakitkan milik laki laki manis yang bahkan dengan berani dia bilang orang yang paling dia cintai di muka bumi ini, dibandingkan keluarganya sendiri.

Kibum mendekat, menahan airmata nya dengan sekaan kasar, memusatkan pandangannya bukan pada Siwon yang terkapar, melainkan kepada Changmin yang masih terdiam, bisu di keheningan dalam keramaian ini.

Mengulurkan tangannya takut takut, mencoba menyentuh bahu kekar Changmin yang selalu bisa dia andalkan dalam situasi apapun, "Minnie ah !"

Srrretttt

Changmin menepis nya semua, berdiri lunglai, tak menatap Kibum yang juga ikut terluka dengan penolakan Changmin, melangkahi badan Siwon, memutarkan tubuhnya kearah Kibum, tapi berlalu saja begitu saja melewati laki laki manis itu, tanpa sedikitpun menatap Kibum, berjalan ke tempat dimana tas dan satu tangkai mawar indah milik Changmin yang tadi dia lempar begitu saja ketika mendapati Siwon mencium Kibum.

Berjalan membuang kasar mawar itu ke tempat sampah dekat nya, tertatih menahan luka, luka fisiknya dan hatinya sekaligus, membiarkan begitu saja darah yang berasal dari luka nya yang menganga menemani langkahnya meninggalkan kerumunan siswa.

Meninggalkan Kibum yang terduduk lemas akhirnya, mendekap kakinya dan terisak berlebihan, bergetar menahan luka yang turut dia rasakan juga dihatinya.

"Maafkan aku Changmin ah !"

.

.

.

* * *

Seoul , 2012/09/22 Saturday

_Terima kasih Siwonnie !_

_Meringankan segalanya._

_Aku beruntung memilikimu._

_Pernahkah aku mengatakan hal ini ?_

_Aku mencintaimu !_

_Aku mencintaimu !_

_Dan Aku mencintaimu !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

September, 22, 2012

* * *

"Changmin ah !"

Kibum menghela nafas lelah, sudah setengah jam lebih dia berdiri disini, didepan kamar asrama Changmin, berharap sang empunya kamar benar benar menyambut keinginannya, membahas masalah yang sungguh menyita semua nya, baik pikiran bahkan hatinya sekalipun.

Sungguh laki laki manis itu tak sanggup lagi, Changminnya benar benar menghindari dirinya, jikapun tak sengaja bertemu, Changmin hanya melewatinya begitu saja, tak ada niatan secuilpun untuk menatap mata nya lagi, mata yang selalu Changmin lontarkan sebagai bagian tubuh Kibum yang paling dia sukai.

Ketukan di pintu jati berbahan terbaik itu melemah, mata itu kini menyendu, bergerak tak seirama menahan kucuran air mata yang mungkin saja akan langsung mengalir jika Kibum tak sekuat tenaga nya menahan butiran air itu sejak tadi.

"Changmin ah ! Aku mohon maafkan aku !"

Tetap tak bergeming, tak ada suara sedikitpun yang terdengar sebagai balasan dari panggilan menyedihkan dari bibir Kibum itu.

Ttookk tttookkk

"Minnie ah, tolong bukakan pintu nya ! kita harus bicara"

Sahutan terus diharapkan Kibum, tapi nihil, rintihan hatinya itu tak terbalaskan, sang sahabat masih setia ditemani dengan luka hatinya yang masih segar terasa, masih terus menganga membuat lubang di lubuk hatinya.

Kibum menyerah, kembali membiarkan Changmin menghindarinya, kembali membiarkan Changmin terhanyut didalam kubangan luka yang menyakitkan itu. Dan membiarkan luka itu mengendap semakin lama dan tentunya semakin menyakitkan untuk semuanya.

.

.

.

Cklekkkk

Kibum terdiam ketika menatap Siwon menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman, senyuman tulus yang bahkan selama beberapa hari ini tak dia sadari keberadaannya saking sibuknya dia mengejar sebuah kata maaf dari bibir Changmin untuk dirinya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya gontai kini, terduduk disamping Siwon yang kini mengulurkan segelas coklat yang jelas masih mengepul panas.

Kibum tersenyum, meletakkan Coklat panas itu di meja disamping tempat tidur Siwon sebelum akhirnya meraih tubuh tegap yang dirindukkannya itu kedalam pelukannya.

Mengisi tenaganya lagi, menenangkan hati Kibum yang gundah untuk beberapa saat belakangan ini. "Maafkan aku Siwonnie !"

"Maafkan aku karena tak mempedulikan mu selama beberapa hari ini !"

Lirihan itu membuat Siwon tersenyum, dia tahu dengan jelas kekasihnya ini khawatir. "tak apa, masalah dengan Changmin kini lebih penting !' jawab Siwon lembut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dibalik pelukan tersebut.

"kita coba besok lagi oke ! sampai dia memaafkan kita, atau memaafkan mu saja juga sudah cukup, kita akan terus berusahan Kibummie" ucapan lembut Siwon menenangkan Kibum, menyamankan hatinya, menghilangkan kegundahannya dengan seketika dan menghangatkan hatinya dengan keseluruhan.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan mereka, membuat Kibum terdiam, menatap memar di wajah tampan Siwon yang belum menghilang walau telah berganti hari. "masih sakit ?" Siwon menggeleng, sambil terus memberikan senyum terbaik, mencoba menenangkan, tak ingin kekasih mungilnya itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Kibummie ... AWWWWWW"

Mengaduh dengan keras ketika bagian memar diwajahnya disentuh cukup kuat oleh Kibum. "Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku Siwonnie !" merasa bersalah begitu saja, bergerak khawatir yang malah menimbulkan senyuman di bibir joker milik Siwon yang menatap kekasihnya khawatir seperti itu.

Mengusap lembut rambut hitam kelam milik Kibum perlahan, menyusuri kelembutan tiap helai rambut itu, membiarkan wangi shampoo menguar begitu saja, menyegarkan, membuatnya tak ayal makin tersenyum.

Usapan itu berlanjut, menangkup wajah Kibum dengan kedua tangannya, dan sekilas mengecup bibir Kibum, menyalurkan kehangatan untuk mereka berdua, kehangatan terbaik yang mereka punya, dan satu satunya yang mereka inginkan untuk saat ini. Saat berdua !

"Mari kita berkencan !"

.

.

.

"cih tidak bermodal sekali !"

Kibum berdecih ketika melihat kemana Siwon menariknya senja hari seperti ini, dan terus menarik tangannya menuju sebuah bangku panjang satu satunya di sana, duduk perlahan setelah sampai, dan berdecak kagum dalam hati.

Danau ini indah, sungguh indah, bagaimana bisa Siwon dapat menemukan tempat seperti ini, bernuansa alam, tak banyak terjamah, tapi tetap indah.

Bagaimana tidak indah !

Ratusan atau mungkin saja Ribuan Kupu kupu hilir mudik di sekitar mereka, berbagai warna dan berbagai jenis, bagai menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua, ditambah dengan guguran dedaunan menguning menandakan musim gugur telah tiba.

Tersentak dari lamunan akan keindahan tempat ini, Siwon meraih tangan kecil Kibum masuk kedalam genggaman tangan besarnya, mendekap erat, kembali menyalurkan kehangatan yang Kibum sukai.

Menatap Siwon kini yang tersenyum manis kepadanya, berani mengecup bibir Siwon akhirnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya terlepas setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku Mencintaimu Kibum !"

Menangis bahagia kini, tak terasa air matanya terjatuh begitu saja ketika satu kalimat indah itu Siwon tasbihkan dengan begitu indah dari bibirnya, melantunkan kebahagiaan teramat sangat untuk dirinya.

Tak menjawab, hanya bisa meraih tubuh besar Siwon kedalam pelukannya, berkali kali mengucapkan terima kasih, dan terus merasakan kenyamanan berlebih kini, kenyamana ditambah kebahagiaan yang tak ingin terlepas dari mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

Seoul , 2012/09/25 Sunday

_Aku menyayangi mu Changmin ah._

_Terima kasih akhirnya memaafkan kesalahan ku._

_Dan berbahagialah !_

_Karena itulah keinginan terbesar ku !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

September, 25, 2012

* * *

"Changmin ah !"

Pencarian Kibum terhenti, kamar Changmin bersama Lee Jinki itu kosong tak berpenghuni, padahal pagi baru menjelang, dan Kibum yakin sekali seharusnya Changmin masih ada dikamarnya, tertidur dengan nyaman dibalik bed cover ferarri kesayangannya.

Tapi ini, bahkan tak ada tanda tanda sedikitpun jejak milik Changmin tertinggal, kasur itu rapi, tak ada bed cover acak acak disana, tak ada tubuh tinggi yang berbaring di atasnya.

Bahkan meja belajar itu pun bersih, tak ada buku buku ensiklopedia dan filsafat filsafat disana lagi, ceceran kertas itu benar benar menghilang, padahal seharus nya di sana juga ada fotonya dengan Changmin terpajang kokoh disana, tapi semua lenyap begitu saja.

Cklllekkkkk

Kibum menoleh, melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, berharap Changmin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dalamnya, tapi harapan tinggal harapan, bukannya Changmin yang dia temukan, tapi malah Lee Jinki teman nya sekelasnya dulu.

"Kibum ah ? Kenapa datang pagi pagi sekali !"

Terkejut juga seorang Lee Jin Ki mendapati orang yang selama sebulan ini menjadi topik pembicaraan satu sekolah itu akibat peristiwa baku hantam nya Choi Siwon dan sang anak baru Shim Changmin yang menghebohkan satu sekolah kini ada dikamarnya.

"Changmin ?"

Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap, sedangkan Jinki hanya menghela nafas lelah, menghampiri Kibum, duduk di sofa menatap Kibum sendu.

"dia keluar dari asrama kemarin malam"

"entah apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya, karena setelah peristiwa itu terjadi, dia bahkan menutup diri dari ku"

"tak mengucapkan apa apa , hanya berkata sudah tidak sanggup berada disini lagi !"

Tubuh Kibum melemas seketika, terjatuh begitu saja dilantai. Inilah yang dia takutkan, Changmin benar benar pergi darinya, meninggalkan dirinya bersama luka hati yang dengan setia nya dia bawa bersamanya.

.

.

.

Tempat ini.

Tempat kesukaan Changmin !

Tenang, jarang yang mengunjungi, apalagi di saat istirahat seperti ini, dimana banyak siswa lebih memilih mengisi perut kosong mereka dengan makanan, tapi Changmin berbeda, dia suka berada disini, duduk menyendiri membawa makanannya sendiri, sering menikmati hari bersama Kibum dulu.

Tapi kini Kibum hanya sendiri, sejak peristiwa itu, Kibum bahkan tak berani datang kesini, hanya menatap Changmin dari kejauhan.

"Changmin ah ! kau dimana ?"

Ucapan sia sia itu terus terlontarkan dari bibir kissable milik Kibum, bibir yang menjadi candu seorang Choi Siwon, bibir yang terus melantunkan nama Changmin dengan lirihnya.

Kilasan memori itu terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya, dimana Changmin berlari di salah satu taman sekolah ini menggoda nya, melantunkan rentetan sajakyang Kibum buat untuk tugas bahasa korea mereka. Atau memori dimana dirinya dengan Changmin bersama merebutkan makanan yang Kibum beli dikantin sekolah.

Mengingat itu semua membuat hatinya terluka, sama seperti yang Changmin rasakan, Changmin punya peranan penting untuknya. Changmin sahabatnya, Changmin adiknya dan Changmin juga kakaknya, berperan begitu banyak untuk seorang Kim Kibum sejak dulu.

"Dimana kau minnie ah, aku merindukkan mu !"

Lagi, tak ada bosannya dia berkata hal yang sama, rindunya kepada Changmin terus memuncak bersamaan dengan rasa bersalah yang tak kalah besarnya.

Tubuh nya tersentak begitu saja, sebuah tangan panjang melingkar dilehernya, memeluk Kibum dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Kibum dengan nyaman, tak perduli ada bangku yang menghalangi.

Sedangkan Kibum terkejut, dia mengenal harum tubuh ini dengan jelas, dia tahu helaan nafas ini, bahkan dia ingat jelas hangat tubuh ini, satu satu nya orang yang dia kenal yang memiliki semuanya itu.

"Changmin ah ──"

Helaan nafas itu kembali terdengar, "Kita mulai lagi dari awal lagi bagaimana Bummiee ?"

"sebagai sahabat ! sahabat yang saling berbahagia dengan kebahagiaan yang lainnya"

"Maafkan aku yang egois dengan rasa ini, memaksa mu merasakan luka ini bersama dengan ku ! aku mohon maafkan aku" pelukan itu mengerat.

Kibum menggeleng lemah, menggenggam tangan hangat Changmin. "Kau tetap yang terbaik, tak bersalah sedikitpun"

"aku menyayangi mu Kibummie !" ucap Changmin akhirnya, membuat Kibum tersenyum, bebannya seperti terangkat begitu saja, bahkan luka dan rasa bersalah itu juga terasa menguap begitu saja. "Aku juga menyayangi mu Changmin ah !"

Melupakan sejenak apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tak menyadari kalau ada segari senyuman dari bibir orang lain yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan, segaris senyuman tulus dengan dimple penuh yang begitu indah terpajang, tulus berbahagia dengan Kibum dan Changmin.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: DIARY – September ::**

**::END::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

Note By Author : Finally, Come back akhirnya, setelah 3 bulan dari postingan terakhir Diary August, maafkan saya mengecewakan kalian semua, apalagi dengan update-an ini.

Entah mengapa saya sulit mendapatkan feel Sibum kembali, Siwon menghalangi saya sepertinya, sempat terfikirkan untuk merubah Pair menjadi Changbum dipertengahan cerita ini, tapi nyatanya saya tak sanggup, saya kurang suka merubah apapun yang telah saya buat sejak awal, karena semua nya sudah direncanakan satu persatu, dan berakhir dengan Sibum sebagai Pair hingga akhirnya.

Agak merasa lebih banyak momen Changbum enggak di Chapter ini? saya sengaja melakukannya, tak ingin ada beban ditanggung Kibum di Diary Chapter selanjutnya, karena setelah ini Changmin akan hanya menjadi figuran sekali lewat seperti yang lainnya.

Terima kasih dan keep review ne !


	10. October

"**Diary - October"**

Cast :

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Other cast :

Super Junior other member

Tvxq member

Choi Jiwon.

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Rating : PG 17

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Aku adalah Kim Kibum, Hobby ku adalah menulis, menulis apa saja, Fic, cerpen bahkan Diary. Dan ini lah Diary ku !

Disclaimer : **SAYA SEORANG SNOWER**, jadi selain Kibum, cast yang lainnya milik nya ELF, Cassie dan miliknya yang lain.

Author : Dewi Destria Putri

Note By Author : Jika reader berminat, saya akan melanjutkan hingga Diary (Desember) nantinya. Berminat ?

Meminta Maaf terlebih dahulu, 4 bulan fic ini saya anggurin, tak tersentuh sama sekali, apalagi Ringkasan saya sempat hilang, terpaksa dibuat lagi, dan jalan cerita yang dibuat sebelumnya banyak yang berbeda dengan ringkasan yang saya buat sebelumnya.

Dan Chapter ini Chapter Khusus Choi's Family !

**NO EDIT ! TYPOS BERTEBARAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*Kibum Pov*

Hai perkenal kan nama ku Kim Kibum , namja berusia 17 tahun. Aku orang korea, tapi kini tinggal di California Amerika bersama kedua orang tua ku yang di tugas kan di sana.

Hobby ku mungkin agak berlainan dengan namja namja yang lainnya yang suka sekali dengan olahraga, aku berbeda karena aku sangat suka menulis, entah menulis apa saja. Cerpen, Fic, Novel bahkan Diary sekalipun.

Dan ini adalah Diary Ku.

* * *

**.**

**::Diary – October::**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/10/06 Saturday

_Hwaiting Choi Siwon !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

October, 06, 2012

"ini sepertinya tak bagus"

"ahh Yang ini juga !"

Menyentak kembali, membuang tak jelas baju yang barusan laki laki itu tadi pegang, kembali mengacak acak isi lemari nya itu dengan gemas, sedangkan laki laki lain yang hanya memperhatikan sejak tadi itu hanya tersenyum saja memperhatikan tingkah namja manis yang sedang kebingungan itu.

Merasa gemas juga akhirnya, laki laki itu meletakkan majalah yang sedang dia lihat ke atas tumpukan majalah didekatnya, beranjak mendekati namja manis itu, memeluk nya erat dari belakang, menghirup dalam dalam aroma tubuh yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

"kau pakai apa saja juga bagus Kibummie... !"

Namja manis itu masih tak menjawab, mencari lagi dengan giat baju yang pantas untuk dia pakai saat pertemuan nanti malam, ahh dia menyesal kenapa baju nya selalu baju santai semua sih, kalaupun dia ada, baju nya tertinggal di rumahnya di Amerika.

Semakin gemas laki laki itu kini, di eratkan pelukannya terhadap namja manis itu, sedikit menyerukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher namja manis itu kini, "lebih bagus lagi kalau kau tak memakai apapun" bisik nya begitu pelan, tapi jelas terdengar.

"AWWWW"

Berteriak kini, ketika perutnya di sikut dengan sengaja oleh namja manis itu, kesal juga terhadap laki laki bernama Choi Siwon itu, bukannya membantu dirinya, malah menggodanya sejak tadi, membuatnya merinding saja mendengar ucapannya.

"brengsek kau Tn. Choi !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pakaian ku sudah rapih belum Siwonnie ?"

Siwon menghela nafas lelah, sudah ke 5 kali nya Kibum bertanya pertanyaan hal yang sama, hanya menanyakan tentang pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang, setelah frustasi dengan koleksi pakaian nya yang tidak memenuhi standart itu, Kibum dan Siwon akhirnya berakhir di butik pakaian langganan Siwon, berburu pakaian yang layak, padahal menurut Siwon pakaian yang Kibum punya sudah sangat termasuk layak hanya untuk sekedar makan malam saja.

"sudah Kibummie !"

Tersenyum mendapati jawaban yang dia inginkan, kembali terdiam, menata dirinya sendiri dari kegugupan yang melandanya kini, mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan menandakan kegugupan seorang Kim Kibum mampu menelisik hatinya itu.

"Si ───"

Berhenti bicara, ketika Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, menatap seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka dengan terkejut. Mengikuti langkah Siwon untuk beranjak dari duduknya, membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum menatap Siwon dengan rasa terkejut yang sama.

Seorang laki laki paruh baya yang masih tampan berdiri di hadapan mereka kini, tersenyum dengan manis, dengan jalinan tangan yang menggandeng erat tangan wanita cantik paruh baya yang masih cantik, tak pudar dimakan usia.

"Ap── Appa !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa wanita ini appa ?"

Geraman terdengar, membuat Kibum terkejut, dia tahu laki laki tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya itu emosi kini, berniat ingin menenangkan, walau hanya remasan lembut di tangan besar itu yang ia berikan kepada Choi Siwon kini.

"yang sopan Choi Siwon ! appa tak pernah mengajarkan mu tak sopan dengan orang lain seperti ini"

Bagaimana tidak, Siwon berdiri di temani Kibum kini, dengan tangan menunjuk tidak sopan kepada wanita cantik yang ada disamping ayahnya itu, terkejut sama dengan yang lain dengan geraman Siwon, membuat wanita cantik itu sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya ke laki laki paruh baya itu.

"Jika mau aku bersikap sopan, cepat jawab siapa wanita itu !"

Semua terdiam mendengar desakan pertanyaan Siwon itu, apalagi ketika melihat raut marah yang diperlihatkan Choi Siwon. "Dia kekasih appa Siwonnie !" jawaban itu sukses makin mebungkam Kibum, ini sudah di prediksi nya sejak kedatangan ayah Siwon tadi bersama wanita cantik itu, tapi tetap saja mendengar penuturan langsung dari ayah kekasihnya itu membuatnya terkejut.

BRUUAKKKK

Terkejut seketika, Siwon memukul keras meja dihadapannya, tak perduli dengan tatapan terkejut yang dilayangkan pelayan yang baru memasuki Ruang VIP restoran ini, membuat pelayan itu terdiam dan kembali keluar. "AKU DATANG KESINI UNTUK MEMPERKENALKAN KEKASIH KU ! BUKAN UNTUK KAU PERKENALKAN DENGAN KEKASIH JALANG MU ITU HAH !"

Meledak sudah emosi Siwon kini.

Bagaimana tidak, pertemuan yang sudah di atur nya sedemikian rupa untuk bisa memperkenalkan Kibum dengan ayahnya yang belum pernah menemui Kibum itu malah berujung dengan sang ayah memperkenalkan kekasih barunya itu kepada Siwon dan Kibum, padahal belum genap 5 bulan sang ayah cerai dengan ibunya, tapi sudah dengan seenaknya membawa wanita untuk diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih barunya.

Kibum terdiam, ketika Siwon meraih tangannya, menggenggam nya erat sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu dengan emosi yang masih meraja, meninggalkan ayah kekasihnya itu tanpa kata lagi, mengikuti langkah sang kekasih yang membutuhkan dirinya kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku membencinya Kibummie ! sungguh membencinya !"

Usapan lembut itu terus Kibum berikan, menenangkan Siwon yang ada dalam dekapan hangatnya, bersedih walau tanpa air mata yang menemaninya. sedikit ingin meminta lara yang Siwon rasakan, berharap luka itu turut dia rasakan, tak hanya kekasihnya saja yang merasakan.

Dia tahu apa yang Siwon rasakan !

Tak ingin munafik dengan menghibur Siwon dengan berkata 'Kau harus bersabar Siwonnie' atau 'Jangan berburuk sangka dulu kepada appa mu'

Jika Kibum ada di posisi Siwon, dia juga pasti akan sama terluka nya, luka akibat perpisahan kedua orang tua nya belum sembuh benar, ayahnya sudah menorehkan luka yang lebih dalam kini.

Jadi Kibum tak ingin munafik dengan menghibur Siwon untuk bersabar, karena sikap Siwon ini wajar untuk dia lakukan, dia terluka, anak mana yang menginginkan perpisahan kedua orang tua yang telah membesarkannya selama 19 tahun ini, apalagi ini mengenalkan kekasih baru ayahnya disaat perpisahan itu masih jelas terasa lukanya.

"Aku membencinya Kibummie !"

"sangat ! hikzzzz ──"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/10/08 Monday

_Abonim !_

_Kau laki laki yang baik._

_Dan aku akan menepati janjiku padamu Abonim._

_Percayalah padaku !_

_Kita semua akan berbahagia._

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

October, 08, 2012

* * *

"Aku ke perpustakaan dulu yah !"

Laki laki tampan itu mengangguk, memilih kembali menggelungkan tubuhnya sendiri dibalik selimut hangat miliknya. Namja manis itu tersenyum, menghentikan langkahnya, mendekati laki laki tampan itu memberikan kecupan manis dibibir yang jarang menyunggingkan senyuman belakangan ini.

"beristirahat saja di kamar, jangan keluar kamar yah Siwonnie, nanti aku akan membawakan makan malam ke sini dengan obat mu tentunya" ucapnya lembut, sedikit mengusap kening kekasihnya yang sedikit berkeringat.

"eehhmmm" tak menjawab, hanya deheman rendah yang membuat Kibum tahu kekasih nya itu mendengarkannya. "Cepat sembuh sayang !" kecup nya sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang tertidur.

Melangkah cepat, ingin menyelesaikan cepat urusannya, dan kembali ke kamar, mengurus Siwon yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik sekarang.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti, menatap tegang laki laki yang tersenyum penuh sahaja tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua Kim Kibum ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"maaf peristiwa minggu lalu, saya tak tahu reaksi Siwonnie akan seperti itu kepada anda Tn. Choi"

Kibum berucap tegang, bagaimana tidak, dihadapannya kini terdapat ayah dari sang kekasih, yang ditemuinya minggu lalu, walau dalam kondisi yang tidak baik kemarin.

"Panggil saja Appa, kau kan kekasih Siwon, berarti kau juga anakku !" ucapnya dengan penuh bersahabat, membuat ketegangan yang Kibum rasakan sedikit mencair, apalagi melihat senyuman itu, sungguh sama dengan senyuman milik Siwon, tulus dan membuatnya tenang.

"Masalah wanita yang appa bawa, dia mantan kekasih appa sebelum menikah dengan eomma nya Siwon, kami berpisah karena perjodohan orang tua, dan jujur saja, kami masih saling mencintai ───"

"Hingga detik ini !"

Kibum terbungkam, tak tahu rahasia ini begitu saja ayahnya Siwon beritahu kepadanya, dia hanya seorang kekasih anaknya, yang baru saja datang ke kehidupan keluarga yang telah berpisah ini, tapi sudah diberi tahu rahasia sebesar ini.

Ayah Siwon menatap mata Kibum kini, menatap dengan penuh kasih sayang, bagai menatap mata anak sendiri yang dia sayangi. "20 tahun appa telah berusaha mencintai eomma nya Siwon, berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untuk nya" menghela nafas dalam kini laki laki yang masih begitu tampan itu, di usia nya yang menginjak umur 41 tahun ini.

"tapi yang appa rasa, appa merasa seperti pengkhianat, berkhianat dari eomma nya Siwon dan wanita itu, perasaan itu tak kunjung tumbuh dengan baik, walau Siwon dan Jiwon telah kami miliki bersama kami"

"tak bisa kau bayangkan Kibummie, pertengkaran bahkan menemani langkah hidup pernikahan kami berdua selama 20 tahun ini"

"Sudah cukup appa melukai hati Eomma nya Siwon, dia wanita yang terlalu baik untuk appa sakiti selama ini, dan perpisahan ini lah jalan terbaik yang kami pilih"

Terhenyak, sungguh ini diluar perkiraannya, sebegitu rumitkah hubungan keluarga ini, wajar saja Siwon dulu bersikap seperti seperti itu, pengalaman yang telah mengajarkan Siwon ternyata.

"Kalau kau Kibummie, mengerti rasanya mencintai di hubungan yang salah, kau pasti mengerti semua keputusan kami Kibummie"

"hanya dengan cara ini, Eomma nya Siwon akan bahagia, hanya dengan cara ini tak perlu ada pengkhianatan lagi diantara kami berdua"

Terdiam ketika tangannya digenggam lembut oleh ayahnya Siwon, ditatap dengan penuh kasih sayang, membuat rasa emosi yang Kibum rasa kemarin tentang kejadian makan malam itu melebur sempurna, tak menyangka kisah rumit dibalik ini semua.

"appa hanya ingin kau tetap menemani Siwon, dia kesepian selama ini, tak ada sosok appa yang dia banggakan, appa hanya tak ingin dia terluka lebih dalam dengan perpisahan ini"

Kibum tersenyum kini, permintaan sang laki laki tampan yang menuruni ketampanan nya kepada Siwon ini membuat seperti dianggap dalam keluarga ini, walaupun tanpa permintaan sang ayah tersebut, Kibum akan tetap menemani Siwon, di setiap langkah dan setiap rasa yang ada dihatinya.

"aku berjanji Abonim !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelukan tadi melepas kebersamaan Kibum dan Ayahnya Siwon, menatap kepergian ayahnya Siwon dengan tersenyum, tersenyum bahagia ketika tahu restu ayah Siwon tak sulit dia dapatkan.

Kibum jadi merindukan ayahnya, komunikasi nya dengan ayah nya menjadi kurang baik sejak neneknya mengiziinkan dirinya kembali ke sekolah, berharap hubungan mereka kembali membaik, karena sejujurnya, dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya itu dengan teramat sangat.

Tapi apa mau dikata, ini lah keputusannya, memilih Siwon untuk menjadi pilihan cintanya, tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya Siwon, melepaskan begitu saja orang yang dia cintai hanya karena ketidak setujuan keluarganya, dan lihat saja, berakhir di meja pengadilan hubungan yang berlandaskan paksaan itu akhirnya.

Tak ingin luka dan penderitaan yang sama membayangi dirinya, dan disinilah dia, memutuskan berdiri tegak bersama Choi Siwon, menghalau kesulitan yang menghalangi hubungan mereka.

"aku mencintai Siwonnie─ appa ! percayalah padaku semuanya akan berakhir baik !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/10/21 Sunday

_Jiwon ah._

_Saranghae !_

_Ckckckck_

_Hubungan Changmin dan Siwon menjadi lebih baik karena ide darimu._

_Terima Kasih Jiwon ah !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

October, 21, 2012

* * *

"Kencan ?"

Laki laki tampan dengan tinggi 184cm itu mengerutkan keninganya bingung, apa dia tak salah dengar, seorang Kim Kibum mengajak kencan, padahal jelas dia tahu, bagaimana susah nya Siwon mengajak Kibum kencan sebelum nya, tapi ini tanpa perlu Siwon ajak, Kibum malah mengusulkan untuk kencan.

"iya kencan, di taman hiburan !"

Siwon sudah tersenyum lebar, senang Kibum mengajak nya kencan di taman hiburan berdua saja, sebelum akhirnya ──

"bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Jiwon juga !"

Redup sudah semangat Siwon, aissh kenapa Kibum harus mengajak orang lain sih, padahal dia kira dia bisa senang senang berdua saja dengan Kibum hari ini, tapi ini apa, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin malah ikut juga bersama.

Dan Wait !

Apa dia tak salah dengar tadi, Kibum mengajak Jiwon juga !

Habis sudah nasip Siwon hari ini sepertinya, Jiwon akan me-monopoli Kibum sendirian, seperti biasa nya.

"Kibummieeeee oppa !"

Dan dimulai sudah hari sial seorang Choi Siwon !

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YAAAA ! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI HAH !"

Teriakan nyaring Siwon membuat semua yang ada di parkiran SM High School itu langsung menoleh ke arah mereka, sedangkan Siwon hanya membesarkan matanya marah, berdiri di depan Kibum seketika ketika melihat orang yang berdiri di depan sebuah mobil yang dikenal miliknya seorang Choi Siwon itu.

Orang yang Siwon maksud hanya terdiam tanpa ekspressi, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di bagian depan mobil Siwon itu dengan angkuh.

"hhehhee... aku yang mengundangnya Siwonnie, kan lebih banyak orang lebih seru, apalagi Changmin sendirian di asrama, Jinki sedang pulang kerumahnya, jadi lebih baik aku ajak sekalian."

Kibum tertawa dengan takut takut, agak takut juga melihat Siwon dan Changmin bahkan belum bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik sejak peristiwa terbongkarnya hubungan Siwon dan Changmin di depan semuanya.

"tid──"

Belum sempat berucap, kata kata Siwon terputus mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari Sungmin dan adiknya sendiri, Yupp, Choi Jiwon yang kini berdiri di samping Kibum, dengan memonopoli Kibum tentunya dengan cara menggandeng tangan Kibum kini menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Oppa ini kenapa sih, aku mau Changmin oppa juga ikut, teman Kibum oppa kan teman ku juga, jadi Changmin oppa juga harus ikut !" tegas Jiwon membuat Siwon bergidik, sejak kapan adiknya jadi segalak itu padanya.

Tanpa berucap lagi Jiwon menarik tangan oppa tersayangnya alias Kibum itu berjalan mendekati Changmin, masuk begitu saja bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang memenuhi bagian belakang dan tengah mobil, ,meninggalkan Siwon dan Changmin berdua saja di luar mobil.

Menghela nafas lelah kini, seharusnya Kibum kan ada didepan bersamanya, kenapa malah Changmin yang ada disampingnya, dan KENAPA ANAK KECIL ITU HARUS IKUT HAH ! lihat saja ! dia memonopoli Kibum sendirian, tanpa berniat membagi Kibum untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"oppa bersama ku yah ! aku takut sendirian !"

Siwon ingin sekali menjitak adik perempuanya itu, bersikap manja seenak nya kepada Kibum, menggandeng mesra tangan Kibum memasuki wahana Roller Coster, diikuti Kyuhyun Sungmin yang sepertinya tidak ada takut takutnya dengan wahana mengerikan itu, sedangkan lagi lagi Siwon tertinggal dibelakang bersama Changmin.

"Yaa Choi Siwon !"

Siwon menoleh, heran ketika Changmin lah yang memanggilnya, padahal sejak tadi tak ada kata terucap diantara mereka.

"Aku tahu kau itu menyebalkan ! tapi ternyata ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari dirimu !" ingin memukul Changmin ketika mengatai dirinya orang yang menyebalkan, tapi dirinya malah menyetujui ketika tahu siapa yang Changmin tunjuk dengan dagunya itu.

"huh !"

"Kau benar Changmin ah ! lihat saja, bahkan aku tak bisa menyentuh sedikitpun kekasih ku sendiri !" setuju Siwon dengan ucapan Changmin, sedangkan Changmin hanya mengangguk setuju.

"sama seperti kau, menyebalkan !"

Melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Siwon, membuat Siwon seketika mengeraskan raut wajah nya kesal, padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia berfikir Changmin bisa dijadikan partner yang baik untuk menjauhkan Jiwon dari Kibum, tapi memang dirinya tak bisa berdamai dengan Changmin sepertinya.

"YAA SHIM CHANGMIN !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau masuk kerumah hantu Kibummie ?" tanya Siwon dengan penuh kasih sayang, Kibum tersenyum senang ketika merasakan usapan lembut tangan Siwon di kepalanya.

Melirik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sepertinya terhanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri di studio Foto, sedangkan Jiwon dan Changmin yang sedang memperebutkan Souvenir di toko Souvenir dihadapan mereka..

"aku terserah yang lain saja !" jawab Kibum lembut, meraih tangan Siwon yang masih betah mengusap kepalanya, membawa tubuh Siwon kedalam pelukannya. "terima kasih Siwonnie !" turut tersenyum juga kini Siwon, mengeratkan pelukannya, sebelum akhirnya, sepasang tangan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Kibum.

Dan kembali murka ketika tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"Choi Jiwon !"

Kesal ! ohh kenapa adiknya datang saat tak tepat sih, padahal dia berharap Changmin dan adiknya akan memperebutkan barang itu hingga lama, jadinya dia dan Kibum punya waktu berduaan yang lama.

Tapi ini apa, bahkan dalam sekejab mata, Kibum dan Jiwon sudah tidak ada, terlihat berlari memasuki rumah hantu, dan lagi lagi melakukan hal yang sama, menghela nafas lelah, sebelum beranjak melangkah mengikuti kemauan sang magnae disini.

Tapi belum lama memasuki rumah hantu ───

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa... Kibummieeeee opppaaa... aku takutt !"

Tertegun Changmin dan Siwon ketika begitu saja Kibum memeluk perempuan yang berstatuskan sebagai adiknya Siwon itu saat sebuah Hantu palsu tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya entah dari mana, mengusap usap punggung itu guna menenangkan.

Sedangkan kedua laki laki tampan itu hanya terdiam, mengutuk dalam hati pemandangan di hadapannya dengan keras, tak memperdulikkan hantu hantu yang sama sama kesal karena tak digubris mereka.

"Choi Jiwon awasss kau !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum tersenyum melihat ketiga orang yang menempati bagian tengah Mobil, rasanya ingin sekali mengambil foto manis ini.

Bagaimana tidak !

Choi Jiwon tertidur di tengah tengah antara Siwon dan Changmin, dengan kepala menyandar ke paha Siwon, dan kaki yang beralaskan paha Changmin, kembali tersenyum melihat ketiga nya tertidur sehabis dari taman hiburan, walaupun akhirnya dia terima dijadikan Supir didepan sendirian, dan jangan tangankan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, karena mereka juga sudah tertidur di mobil bagian belakang.

Ide nya berhasil !

Mendamaikan Siwon dan Changmin, entah untuk keberapa kali nya dia tersenyum hari ini selama di taman hiburan melihat bagaimana kompak nya mereka mengganggu Jiwon dan membuat Jiwon menjauh dari Kibum.

Ini lah yang dia inginkan, 2 orang yang terpenting untuknya, bisa bersama sama dirinya, tanpa ada pertengkaran yang menghiasi sedikitpun.

Sedikit banyak dia harus berterima kasih kepada Jiwon, kalau bukan karena ide nya untuk ketaman hiburan, mungkin Siwon dan Changmin masih tak bertegur sapa hingga sekarang.

"terima kasih Jiwonnie !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seoul , 2012/10/26 Sunday

_Pertemuan Keluarga Choi._

_Walau aku tak yakin aku harus ada disana._

_Menyaksikan betapa kerasnya Choi Siwon menentang ayahnya sendiri._

_Tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkan mu._

_Ini berat untuknya, karena disini dia lah korbannya._

_Tapi aku mohon, kuatlah Choi Siwon !_

_**Kim Kibum**_

* * *

*Real Story / Author Pov*

October, 26, 2012

* * *

"Aku tak terima !"

Ucapan tegas Choi Siwon layangkan, tanpa berniat sedikitpun menatap sekelilingnya, terutama sang ibu yang hanya menatapnya sendu.

"Choi Siwon ! pikirkan lah lagi sayang, ini jalan yang terbaik, eomma bahagia dengan keputusan appa mu !"

Kepala Siwon yang sejak tadi tertunduk, kini terangkat, menatap ibu nya dengan teramat sedih, "tapi aku tak bisa eomma !" teriak nya kini, sungguh tak ingin ini terjadi.

Berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan teramat pelan dan kemudian ──

Bruuakkk

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri dilantai, bersujud dihadapan ayahnya dan wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik, wanita yang sama yang dilihat nya waktu itu di restoran.

"Siwonnie !"

Kibum tersentak, melepaskan pelukan nya dengan Jiwon, menghampiri Siwon dan berniat untuk membangunkan Siwon, walau dengan keras Siwon tepis. Siwon menatap wanita cantik itu dengan sendu.

"ahjumma !"

"bisakah ahjumma meninggalkan ayahku ! aku mohon !"

Terdiam, tak ada yang bicara kini, bahkan ibunya tak sanggup lagi menatap Siwon yang kini dengan rela bersujud di hadapan wanita itu.

"aku hanya seorang anak, dan seorang kakak yang memiliki adik perempuan yang begitu aku sayangi !"

"tak bisa kah ahjumma memberikan kembali kebahagiaan kami !"

Pertahanan Siwon runtuh juga akhirnya, menangis kini menatap ketiga orang dewasa itu. "apa salah kalau aku menginginkan keluarga yang utuh ahjumma ! bersama appa, eomma dan Jiwon ! hanya itu yang aku inginkan !"

Wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu kembali menangis, meremas getir tangan ayah nya Choi Siwon yang ada dalam genggamannya, tak sanggup lagi melihat anak laki laki dihadapannya begitu terluka dengan keputusan mereka.

Ingin sekali dia memeluk Siwon, berkata dia juga menyayangi Choi Siwon seperti anaknya sendiri, walaupun dia memang tak mempunyai anak, karena menikah saja dia belum. Tapi itu bukan alasan, dia menyayangi Jiwon dan Siwon, anak yang pernah ada dalam dekapan hangat nya ketika mereka kecil dulu.

"bisa kah aku meminta nya ahjumma ! kebahagiaanku yang menghilang, aku hanya ingin ayahku kembali, bersama ku dan yang lain."

Kibum hanya bisa terisak dibelakang Siwon, tak menyangka begitu terluka-nya Siwon, tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika Siwon kembali terisak kini.

Siwon menghentikan tangis nya, menatap tak ada jawaban yang di lontarkan ketiga orang dewasa itu, berdiri susah, mengapit tangan Kibum lemah.

"ayo Kita pulang Kibummie !"

"kita pulang kerumah kita, ini bukan rumah ku lagi !"

Tak mendengarkan apa apa lagi, ketika langkah berat membawa mereka berdua pergi, tak mengindahkan tangisan yang kembali pecah di rumah itu.

.

.

.

Pelukan !

Hanya itu yang bisa dia berikan, menenangkan Siwon dalam tidur gelisahnya, walau kicauan tak sadar Siwon layangkan kini, memanggil nama ayah dan ibunya.

Ini kali kedua Siwon sakit dalam satu bulan ini !

Dan penyebab nya masih sama, beban dan luka yang menghimpit hati laki laki tampan itu, menjatuhkan diri itu sendiri ke titik terendahnya, menangis tanpa sadar dalam tidurnya, menyuarakan luka yang terasa di hatinya.

Dan hanya pelukan yang bisa Kim Kibum berikan untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: DIARY – October ::**

**::END::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC or END**

**Note By Author :**

4 bulan lalu dari posting Diary Terakhir kali, merasa bersalah mengulur ulur Fic ini, mengecewakan banyak orang yang menunggu. Padahal niat awal, ingin menyelesaikan Fic ini kurang dari satu tahun, tapi sepertinya gagal.

Dan untuk Review sebelumnya, maaf belum bisa bales, saya kerja cepat hari ini, tanpa editing karena terancam ketiduran. Tapi saya baca semua review nya kok, dan sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua.

Terimakasih and Keep Review !


End file.
